Always and Forever
by SabrinaLeStrange
Summary: Presos de la discordia, los hijos de Europa han sido condenados a servir una eternidad en el inframundo bajo las ordenes de Hades,ahora una guerra santa se avecina sobre ellos, y solo la confianza, la hermandad, y quizás el amor pueda salvarlos de la maldición eterna que su padre Zeus a puesto sobre ellos. Corazón sin dios dame un lugar, en ese mundo tibio, casi irreal. Pan/Rad
1. Prologo

**Allways and Forever**

 **A/N: Hola mis queridos querubines, pues heme aquí con este nuevo fiction, donde obviamente me doy a la tarea de explorar los personajes que han ocupado mi mente últimamente, trataré de actualizar seguido, pero por el trabajo y algunas otras circunstancias, será una actualización mensual, aquí vienen las advertencias, mis fictions siempre contienen escenas de índole sexual, así que si no es su gusto, no lean, REPITO NO LEAN, vendrán grandes contenidos de violencia, y grandes contenidos de abuso de alcohol y otras sustancias. Habrá muchas situaciones dramáticas, eróticas y más, así que espero que disfruten el fic. Les dejo saludos cordiales, para los que no me conocen, les comento desde ya, que disfruto del lenguaje soez, y de dar recomendaciones musicales, por lo pronto los dejo a música de su elección por ser el prólogo de la historia.**

 **Declaimer: Saint Seiya y su universo no pertenecen, no prtendo obtener ningún lucro con este fiction, mas que el uso de mi imaginación y ahondar mayormente en los personajes que iré describiendo, que esta declaración sirva sus fines para todos los capítulos dentro de esta obra.**

 **Saludos y Disfruten.**

 **Sabrina**

 **Prologo**

"Y poco a poco, el miedo quitado, ora sus pechos le presta  
para que con su virgínea mano lo palpe, ora los cuernos, para que guirnaldas  
los impidan nuevas. Se atrevió también la regia virgen,  
ignorante de a quién montaba, en la espalda sentarse del toro:  
cuando el dios, de la tierra y del seco litoral, insensiblemente,  
las falsas plantas de sus pies a lo primero pone en las ondas;  
de allí se va más lejos, y por las superficies de mitad del ponto  
se lleva su botín. Se asusta ella y, arrancada a su litoral abandonado,  
vuelve a él sus ojos, y con la diestra un cuerno tiene, la otra al dorso  
impuesta está; trémulas ondulan con la brisa sus ropas"

Ovidio "El Rapto de Europa"

Aquella de los ojos brillantes había ocupado su mente omnipotente y omnipresente durante ya bastante tiempo; la hija del rey fenicio, Agénor y la reina Telefasa, de Tiro. La joven esbelta con caderas pronunciadas, y senos prominentes, solía bañarse en las orillas del mar mediterráneo cada tercer día, dejando que el azul del mar se tragara su blanca piel, cubriendo de sal sus mejillas y labios afilados, su vientre de paloma inmaculado; su sonrisa cantarina, sus ojos, azules como el más profundo de los secretos, brillantes con picardía e inocencia que avisa en el cielo que se avecina una tormenta; como la tormenta de deseo que se avecinaba en su interior: y entonces el sentía celos de Poseidón por tener la capacidad de sentir tan tersa y hermosa piel. Su rubia melena se extendía como abanico en el agua, mientras las hebras de sus sueños se hilaban a las orillas del mar, llevando sus deseos y anhelos a los dioses. Otro día más pasaba y Europa no era suya, y por Caos que él la tendría, a Zeus no se le negaba nadie, los titanes en el tártaro eran prueba fehaciente de eso.

Prendado de Europa, esa tarde lo decidió, Zeus se transformó en un toro blanco y se mezcló con las reses que tenía el padre de la muchacha, sabiendo que ella gozaba de la compañía de los animales.

Mientras Europa y su séquito de doncellas vagaban por los parajes de la pradera cercana al castillo; recogían flores cerca de la playa para llevarlas al templo de los dioses; ella lo vio por vez primera, era un toro blanco, de hermosa cornamenta y contextura, sus músculos bien delineados y ojos con expresión dominante, particularmente expresivos para pertenecer a un animal.

No pudo evitarlo, como presa del mas turbio de los trances se acercó lentamente al toro, llevada hacía él por una energía mayor a la fuerza de atracción o al mismísimo hilo negro, curiosamente el aroma que desprendía el animal, no era un hedor insoportable, no, era un aroma a sándalo y a bosque, olía a tierra húmeda, y una tormenta cuando se avecina lo acarició, no pudo evitarlo, al sentir la piel de sus costados, el vellocino más sedoso encontró sus palmas, Europa al notar que el Toro era manso, se montó en él.

En ese preciso momento, y frente a los ojos de sus doncellas, Zeus aprovechó la oportunidad: corrió al mar y nadó hasta la isla de Creta llevándose a Europa en el lomo para no volver a ser vista por su familia. Ella jamás sintió miedo, y cada que una oleada o marejada la asustaba, tocaba y sentía la cornamenta del animal que la tranquilizaba inmensamente, bendecido y ayudado por su hermano poseído, Zeus cruzó el mediterráneo, y llegó a la isla de Creta. Ya en Creta, Zeus reveló su auténtica identidad.

-Mi señor—Europa inmediatamente abrió sus ojos como platos, mientras observaba al portentoso hombre frente a ella, su aura divina emanando de él. Sus ojos de inteligencia afilada, lascivos y elegantes, como era posible ser poseedor de una expresión así.

Zeus se acercó a ella y la puso de pie, colocando ambas manos en sus antebrazos, sonriendo indulgente.

-Europa, concédeme tus dones, y serás bendecida, concédeme tus dones mujer y prometo hacerte mía por el resto de tu vida, concédeme tus dones—las manos del dios recorrían sus costados y caderas, para después subir a una de sus mejillas y levantar la barbilla de la mujer, mirándola así fijamente a los ojos—comparte mi lecho Europa, somete tu voluntad a los influjos de este mi deseo—

La seducción de Europa había sido inminente, la inocente y _virgo intacta_ , compartió el lecho de Zeus, esa, y muchas noches más, a cambio el dios la hizo la primera reina de Creta y dio a la mujer un collar hecho por Hefestos, forjado con el oro de su misma armadura divina, algo que siempre protegería su corazón de los celos enfermos de Hera y evitaría el ataque de cualquiera de las flechas de Cupido, asegurando su fidelidad y devoción solamente para él; además de ese collar Zeus dio otros tres regalos a su mujer:

Talos el autómata de bronce, forjado por el propio Hefestos con la ayuda de los cíclopes, el infatigable guardián de Creta, encargado de dar tres vueltas cada día a la isla, impidiendo entrar en ella a los extranjeros y salir a los habitantes que no tenían el permiso de la reina, el autómata tiempo después pasó a ser propiedad del Príncipe Radamanthys. Cuando Talos sorprendía a algún extranjero, se metía en el fuego hasta calentarse al rojo vivo y abrazaba entonces a sus víctimas hasta calcinarlas, esa norma la había impuesto el príncipe Radamanthys, encargado de realizar el _Corpus Iuris Civilis,_ la ley de la ciudad, su hermano mayor, Minos, conocido como el juez, velaba por que las normas se cumplieran, mientras que Ayacos, perseguía a los delincuentes.

El segundo regalo fue el Lélape, un perro que siempre atrapaba a su presa cuando cazaba; siendo el mayor de todos los príncipes, aficionado a la caza, su madre le regaló al canido, para de esta manera éstar segura que no importaba lo que el príncipe persiguiera, siempre lo conseguiría y regresaría sano y salvo a casa, Minos acompañado de su perro y de la jabalina que nunca erraba su blanco solía cabalgar por la isla cazando fauna, extranjeros e infractores por igual, ganándose a pulso el temor y respeto de sus súbditos, a diferencia de su hermano Radamanthys que era amado por todos.

Mientras que al duro de Ayacos, en un intento por proteger su volátil corazón le regaló el collar que lo protegiera de los demás, pero sobre todo de los infiernos y habernos que su mismo corazón albergaba.

Los tres hermanos disfrutaban de debates y deportes, congeniaban y compartían por igual, incluyendo las amantes, hasta que un día Eris, envidiosa de la relación que los tres hermanos tenían, y del amor que se profesaban, alimentó en ellos la discordia. En el mayor alimento el hambre de poder, logrando que él mismo matara a su madre con la jabalina que ella misma le había obsequiado; Eris sonrió al ver su logro y alimentarse de ese dolor y ruptura en el alma del joven Minos, aberrado por lo que había provocado y por tener la sangre de su madre en sus manos, Minos colocó hilos de oro alrededor de las muñecas y tobillos del cadáver de Europa, en su locura intentando moverla como una marioneta.

Radamanthys, al llegar a la sala del trono, y ver esto sintió como la ira y la cólera lo invadían, entonces Eris, alimentó la violencia en él, y como poseído por un demonio, Radamanthys arremetió contra su hermano mayor, golpeándolo con sus puños, creando una gran caución, sin embargo el enfrentamiento no fue fácil, siendo ambos diestros en las artes de la guerra.

Ayacos, preocupado al escuchar la gran conmoción en el salón del trono, corrió en búsqueda de sus hermanos, y al llegar el mismísimo infierno se develó antes sus ojos, sus hermanos yacían frente a él, ambos inconscientes, la sangre de su madre estaba regada por el suelo, y su cadáver estaba colocado de una forma antinatural, era como si todo aquello fuera una ilusión, las imágenes antes él, provocaron que el mismo se quisiera sacar los ojos.

Zeus, en cólera bajó del olimpo para contemplar el cuerpo de su amada, y ver a sus tres hijos en ese estado, mientras miraba la manzana de la discordia en el centro de ese triángulo que los cuerpos inconscientes de sus hijos formaban, el cielo resolló y trono con la tristeza y enojo del Dios, mientras con uno de sus rayos desterraba a Eris al tártaro, no sin esta antes lanzar una maldición, contra los dioses del olimpo, augurando tres guerras santas por librar.

El dios del trueno, agobiado y melancólico pidió ayuda a Circe, para que les diese un brebaje a sus hijos y así pudiesen olvidar esta existencia mortal y mísera, en la cual ellos ya no pertenecerían a este plano existencial; mientras que por los actos cometidos, los condenaba y encomendaba a las profundidades del Hades.

La voz del Dios resonó en lo alto, mientras condenaba a sus propios hijos.

-Minos, dejaste que tu juicio se nublara, que el orgullo y el ego se apoderarán de ti, dejaste que tu mente fuese controlada como una marioneta, y ahora tu mundo será rodeado por marionetas; tu voto será el decisivo en juzgar a las almas, y tu inferno jamás será reducido, pues tu penar al servicio del Dios del inframundo será eterno, ahora serás presa del Grifo, sus garras se aferraran a tu alma, al igual que su orgullo y el ego, que no permitirán que alguien se acerque a ti, o tu a ese alguien, tus ojos podrán verlo todo, incluso cuando los mantengas cerrados, escucharas los lamentos y penurias de las almas que aquí habitan, y con tu cola darás vueltas a quien se presente ante ti, enviándolos al círculo al que pertenezcan—

El primer trueno se escuchó, convirtiendo a Minos en inmortal, y enviándolo al hades. Desterrándolo junto al Lélape. Al caer en el infierno, producto de la maldición, el perro fue deformado, adquiriendo un tamaño descomunal y tres cabezas, ninguna de las tres dejaba escapar a su presa, que era las almas que se engullía, castigadas a no renacer jamás

-Radamanthys, has permitido que la violencia, la ira y el cólera nublaran tu juicio, por eso ahora tu mundo estará rodeado de violencia y será la guerra tu único oficio, por no haber sido capaz de frenar a tu hermano de matar a tu madre, serás condenado a ver morir una y otra vez a la mujer que ames, juzgarás a las almas de oriente, y será el Wyvern quien se apoderará de tu alma inmortal, haciendo que de tus labios solo salga fuego y veneno, serás incapaz de brindar palabras dulces o de alivio, solo el amor de una doncella virgen será capaz de borrar de tus labios la ponzoña que ahora los impregna—

Un segundo trueno rompió el cielo, enviando al segundo hermano al inframundo, haciendo que el Wyvern tomara presa el alma del joven rubio, y labrando en su espalda el tatuaje que lo maldijo.

-Ayacos, has permitido que la cobardía te hiciera su presa, siendo incapaz de intervenir en la disputa de tus hermanos, ahora el egoísmo e idolatría cubrirán tu ser, haciendo tu corazón y alma impenetrables a los sentimientos, serás incapaz de conocer la bondad o el amor, solamente tus hermanos podrán salvarte, si deciden apiadarse de tu ser, y Garuda tomará tu alma, convirtiéndote en un ser amorfo, tu vista siempre será nublada por tus intereses, y así te destierro—

El tercer y último trueno resonó en todos los cielos, con el lamento del dios preso de su propia discordia, tomando la manzana dorada en sus manos, le dio la manzana a la más sabia de sus hijas, pidiéndole que guardase de ella, para evitar sus malévolos efectos en la humanidad, Atenea, obedeciendo a su padre guardó la manzana en su templo, logrando una breve paz en el olimpo.

Más tarde Zeus recreó la forma del toro blanco en las estrellas que actualmente se conocen como la constelación Tauro, como recordatorio de su amada Europa y brindando un singo más al zodiaco, los olimpianos no sabían que la manzana de la discordia había sido raptada por afrodita y entregada a Paris, príncipe de Troya, instaurando la guerra y envidia en el mundo de los mortales. Fue así que Zeus encomendó una misión más a su hija Atenea, proteger a la tierra, de los males que la aquejaban, sin saber que un mal aún peor estaba por arrasar el mundo.


	2. Cap1 Un mal bello

**A/N: Hola mis queridos querubines, a continuación les dejo un capitulo muy extenso, es para divisar un poco de las situaciones respecto a Pandora, y comenzar a definir la dinámica que va a existir con los tres jueces del infierno, les adelanto el capítulo viene cargado de mucha tensión sexual, así que si por alguna razón no les agrada esas temáticas, favor de no leer.**

 **Agradezco enormemente esos tres Reviwes, y los invito a dejarme cualquier sugerencia, estoy abierta a las posibilidades. Sin más por el momento los dejo con este mi segundo capítulo, dedicado a todos aquellos que son amantes de Pandora. Pretendo utilizar bastantes referencias de la mitología griega y así mismo de Saint Seiya, OBVIAMENTE, jajajaja, bueno sin más por el momento, el soundtrack recomendado para este cap, es** ** _What love can be,_** **de Kindome Come.**

 **1.- Un mal bello**

En un principio mortales e inmortales por igual coexistían pacíficamente en la tierra, sin embargo, Prometeo, el fiel amigo del hombre gestionó con los zumos sacerdotes de los templos que, al momento de realizar sacrificios ante los dioses, solo fuera la sangre del animal la que se utilizara, la escasez de carne era comprometedora para aquellos que no poseían una vida eterna como los dioses, y así fue. Zeus furioso por el veredicto del olimpo y en venganza a Prometeo, le quitó el hombre al fuego; pero el magnánimo dios del rayo no contaba con la inteligencia del ladrón, que decidió robar del olimpo y de las mismas fraguas de Hefestos el secreto del fuego eterno. Encolerizado, Zeus, ató a Prometeo a una piedra cerca del mar, donde todas las mañanas volaría su águila para comerse el hígado del hombre, haciendo que todas las noches volviera a crecer, para que de esta manera su tortura no tuviese fin.

En cuanto a la humanidad Zeus ordenó a Hefestos modelar una imagen con arcilla, con figura de encantadora doncella, larga melena oscura, ojos profundos y violetas como los últimos destellos del sol al atardecer, labios afilados y rostro ovalado, de pómulos y facciones aristocráticas, afrodita le dio un soplo de su belleza, y mandó otorgarle gracia y sensualidad , semejante en belleza a las inmortales, Atenea decidió concederle el dominio de las artes relacionadas con el telar y adornarla, junto a las Gracias y las Horas con diversos atavíos, Apolo le otorgó el don de la clarividencia y la música, por su parte Hera le otorgó un carácter voluble y volátil, inundando en ella la posesividad y el recelo, Dionisio, le concedió a su piel el sabor de la droga de los dioses, impregnando de nepente sus labios y sus virginales genitales, Artemisa le dio el don de la libertad y la expresión, mientras que Ares, sorprendido por la belleza de la figura de arcilla le otorgó el don de comandar si así lo deseaba ejércitos completos y las artes de la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo, Deméter, por su parte le dio gran conocimiento sobre las leyes antiguas y primordiales, y sobre el _Ius Natura_ dotándola de la capacidad de infundir humildad hasta en el más ególatra de los hombres o dioses, a su vez Hestia, infundió en ella la capacidad de brindar calor al corazón más frío, y el fuego de los valientes y osados, mientras que Hermes sembró en ella su ánimo de mentiras, tretas, seducción y un carácter inconstante, fue antes de que Hefestos le infundiera vida que Hades la dotó de un nombre, _Pandora,_ ello, con el fin de configurar un "bello mal", un don tal que los hombres se alegren al recibirlo, aceptando en realidad un sinnúmero de desgracias, y declaró la apropiación de el alma de la joven y sus reencarnaciones para sí y sus fines, haciendo así que tanto Hypnos como Thanatos resguardaran el alma de la joven Pandora y buscaran su reencarnación apegándola siempre al inframundo y sus órdenes, mayor castigo no pudo haber existido para humanos y olimpianos por igual, solamente que Zeus aún no sabía lo que su ira había provocado.

…..

 ** _Alemania, mansión de los Heinstein._**

Durante mucho tiempo, una acaudalada familia alemana que vivía cómodamente en un castillo rodeado de un hermoso lago y mucha vegetación, había buscado poder concebir un hijo primogénito, la pareja al ser algo vieja había perdido la esperanza, puesto que Galatea, hacía tiempo había dejado de sangrar, mientras que Progenitus hacía tiempo ya, que compartía el lecho de otras mujeres buscando conseguir por cualquier medio el heredero y primogénito que tanto anhelaba su corazón.

Galatea destrozada por los engaños de su marido, y con los celos y discordia fundados en ella, buscó por todos los medios poder concebir en su vientre un hijo; en sus múltiples viajes, la bella mujer había llegado a una isla que se rumoreaba albergaba a la bruja más antigua de todas, capaz de concederte cualquier deseo, fue así que, en su expedición, se apersonó en las cámaras personales de Circe.

Galatea arrodillada y reverenciando a la mujer de hermoso porte frente a ella, rogó porque su seco vientre pudiese cargar en él un hijo, aceptaría cualquier trato, cualquier condición, cualquier humillación y sometimiento. Circe, fiel sirviente de Hades, vio en esta mujer la oportunidad de servir a los fines de su señor, y ayudar a su vez a sus patrones dioses de la muerte y del sueño a regresar a este plano.

Con su elegante porte se levantó de su trono, imponiendo su estatura de dos metros frente a la frágil mortal, y sonriendo veladamente mientras le ordenaba a la mujer esperarla ahí.

Recorrió grandes pasillos de fino y blanquiceo mármol, repletos de antorchas que iluminaban símbolos sagrados en la oscuridad, así caminó la diosa unos minutos hasta llegar a una cámara secreta y escondida, en la puerta mostraba el símbolo de dos estrellas gemelas de cinco puntos, eclipsándose una a la otra, doscientos años había aguardado este momento, doscientos largos años para ver a su señor resurgir, Sasha había hecho un buen trabajo, mordió su labio inferior un momento, tentada a recibir la ira de los dioses, sonreía para sus adentros al imaginarse las manos de sus señores recorriendo una vez más su férvida piel; resurgirían, y con ellos Pandora y los ciento ocho espectros regresarían; tomando de allí un cofre pequeño y verde, con el sello de Atenea en el pequeño seguro, brillaba con un aura maligna, mientras sentía oleadas de placer invadir su aura, sus señores apreciaban y bendecían el acto que estaba a punto de cometer con esa insulsa mujer.

Regresó con paso firme a la antecámara, donde guardaba el figurín de arcilla, habían sellado el alma de Pandora después de la última guerra santa, reduciéndola a sus orígenes y robándole el soplo de vida que Hefestos le había otorgado al principio de los tiempos con su creación. La tomó delicadamente entre sus palmas y la besó breve y dulcemente.

 _"_ _Cuidaras de mi señor Hades, como siempre lo has hecho, como has estado destinada desde principios de los tiempos"_

Derramó un par de lágrimas por la joven, recordando el dolor que había pasado la última vez que había reencarnado, recordó entonces otorgarle un último don al figurín antes de seguir con lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

 _"_ _Pandora, yo te otorgo la capacidad de sanar cualquier herida en el alma, y te otorgo la capacidad de amar, amar fervientemente, te otorgo la capacidad de amar como mujer"_

Un soplo de magia se impregno en el figurín, y es que los dioses le habían otorgado cualquier don, todos y cada uno de ellos, menos aquel que debía prevalecer, la capacidad de amar, la capacidad de darse a sí misma, y es por eso que habían sufrido tanto, quizás esta vez, con el amor en su corazón, tendrían la capacidad de vencer y prevalecer.

Tomó de la estantería un soplo de vida que había robado a Hefestos hace 150 años, preparándose para el momento de contratacar y lograr que sus señores regresaran a este plano existencial, era un líquido dorado y brillaba a la simple vista, con esos tres objetos entre sus manos volvió al salón del trono, donde la mujer esperaba fervientemente en la misma posición que la había dejado.

-De píe Galatea—se escuchó por vez primera la macabra y gutural voz de la bruja inmortal.

La mujer obedientemente se incorporó, mostrándose extasiada por ver esos tres objetos en manos de la diosa frente a ella.

-Toda magia tiene un costo, ¿estas dispuesta a pagar el costo de esto? —pregunto Circe con su voz espectral, mirándola con aquellos ojos que parecían contener galaxias en su interior y brillaban como las estrellas de la noche.

-Mi señora, el costo que sea lo pagaré, tengo joyas invaluables, tengo propiedades, esclavos si así usted lo desea, lo que sea será suyo—

La risa de Circe invadió el lugar, _mortales_ , pensaban que todo se solucionaba con bienes materiales, esta mujer ni siquiera se imaginaba el costo de lo que estaba a punto de hacer, la diosa movió la mano en un gesto despectivo y desinteresado por las palabras de la mujer, haciéndola parar en el acto a su discurso.

-No es mi interés poseer más de lo que poseo acaudalada mujer, no te preocupes, el costo vendrá después, tomaré algo, algo que no te importe y que no sea de tu necesidad; ahora escucha bien las instrucciones que te doy, la próxima noche será de Luna llena, y será un acontecimiento importante ya que será una luna de sangre, brindarás a tu esposo una copa de vino, con este líquido en su interior, cuando halla bebido hasta la última gota de ese cáliz, tú lo invitaras a tu lecho, e introducirás esta figurilla de arcilla en tu cavidad genital, tendrás a tu hija dentro de nueve meses mujer, y tu vientre quedará fértil para tener un hijo más; todo lo que pido a cambio es que guardes y protejas con tu vida éste mi tesoro, ya que esta caja es muy importante para los dioses y para mí, nadie debe verla ni tocarla, nombrarás a tu hija mayor Pandora en honor a lo que te he dado—

Galatea regresó hasta Alemania, con nuevos bríos e ilusión por lo que aquella bruja le había dado, y lo mejor es que el único costo que se le había impuesto era resguardar esa vieja caja, al atravesar las puertas del castillo, pidió a uno de los sirvientes que encerrará la caja en una cabaña que estaba a las afueras del castillo, en las orillas del bosque, instruyéndole que por ningún motivo debía ser vista por ningún otro criado, pidió encerrarla desde adentro, y una vez adentro el criado debía cometer suicidio, Circe guio las palabras de Galatea en ese momento, hipnotizando al hombre a cumplir su cometido; así se dijo y así se hizo.

Gustav, un criado que llevaba muchos años trabajando para los acaudalados Heinstein, esa misma noche tomó camino hacia las afueras del castillo y rumbo a la cabaña de aquel leñador que ahora se encontraba abandonada, colocando la caja con el sello de Atenea adentro de la lúgubre cabaña de madera, encerrándola por dentro, imposibilitando toda oportunidad de irrumpir, poco a poco amurallo con tableros de madera las puertas y ventana, y una vez que ningún rastro de luz lunar se pudiese filtrar hacia el lugar, cometió el suicidio, derramando su sangre en el suelo, a los pies de la caja.

Noches después, cuando la luna había llenado y se pintaba de roja luz, Progenitus y Galatea compartían una cena como muchas otras en silencio, en el amplio salón y comedor de aquel portentoso castillo, iluminados por candelabros de finos cristales, y al fondo un violinista tocaba su música, para llenar el silencio ensordecedor entre la pareja. Siguiendo las instrucciones de la diosa Galatea colocó el líquido dorado en un cáliz lleno de oporto una vez que la cena había terminado, acercándose de manera cadenciosa a su esposo, lo miro a los ojos con una sonrisa sardónica.

-Puedo tentarte con un oporto _querido—_ Progenitus no sabía cómo hacia esa mujer para destilar veneno incluso con la más dulces de las palabras, como era eso posible, sin embargo, invadido por la curiosidad en el cambio de actitud de su _querida esposa_ , tomó la copa de vino que le fue invitada. El sabor más dulce y embriagante invadió sus labios, destilando en su lengua, hasta su garganta, provocando en él un efecto desconocido hasta ahora.

Como si el mismismo Baco hubiese sido participe de su cena esa noche, un deseo tremendo lo invadió en todo su cuerpo, y tomó a su mujer entre sus brazos, soltando su melena negra de aquel broche que la mantenía restringida, era como si volviesen a ser jóvenes otra vez, como si fueran los mismos adolescentes que enamorados y a tientas habían descubierto sus cuerpos uno en las manos del otro.

Como pudieron subieron las escaleras besándose, embebecidos de sus bocas, tocando sus cuerpos con desesperación, hasta llegar a los aposentos de ella, la desvistió con apuro, premura y necesidad, arrancando de su cuerpo el corsé que le daba figura, y ella el saco del frac, su corbatín y camisa, las mancuernillas volaron por doquiera en esos oscuros aposentos, donde el gran ventanal dejaba entrar la luz de esa roja luna.

A tientas y a ciegas se dejaron caer en aquella gran cama adoselada, mientras por fin contemplaban después de mucho tiempo, sus cuerpos desnudos, y enrojecidos por la excitación, ella como pudo, tomó de su cajón el figurín de arcilla, y abriendo sus piernas de una manera delicada e invitante, a la mirada de Progenitus ella solo tocaba su sexo para su vista y deleite, invitándolo, mientras que ella cumplía con el mandato de circe e introducía el figurín de arcilla tallada en si húmeda e invitante cavidad.

Sin mayor preámbulo, él se colocó encima del cuerpo de su esposa, y se introdujo en ella, sintiéndola igual de estrecha que la primera vez, un gemido se escapó de ambos ante la unión de sus sexos, mientras que el ritmo de los dos se sincronizaba y acompasaba con los jadeos de necesidad y sus respiraciones.

-Ahhhhh Galatea—la voz del hombre se impregnaba de dulzura falsa y provocada por los influjos de la pócima de Circe, sintiendo como los músculos de su cuerpo se tensaban.

-Ahhhhh, si Circe si, sigue así, ya casi, estoy a punto de…-la voz de Galatea era estridente mientras el golpeteo de sus cuerpos chocando era lo único que invadía la habitación, estaban a punto de tocar el cielo una vez más a manos del otro.

Y con tres estocadas finales, sintieron la liberación de ambos, él derramando su simiente impregnado de aquella chispa de vida que había bebido dentro de ella. Se derrumbaron ambos ante los brazos del otro en una complicidad que años atrás habían compartido, dejando escapar risas de satisfacción y miradas de impresión por el acto que habían compartido.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que Galatea sintiese los efectos en su cuerpo, fue casi inmediato, despertando en su vientre una chispa de vida y acompasando su respiración por la sorpresa. Estaba hecho, Pandora estaba en camino.

…..

Habían pasado tres años desde aquel suceso, y la niña más hermosa había nacido de las entrañas de Galatea, su belleza capaz de rivalizar a la misma afrodita, y su mente capaz de infundir miedo a la misma Atenea.

Con grandes habilidades para los idiomas y la música, verbena corría por la casa marcando nuevos pasos y ritmos a los sirvientes que hipnotizados por su febril belleza quedaron prendados de la joven ama desde temprana edad. Pandora era todo lo que su padre había soñado en un hijo y más, ahora que Galatea esperaba a su segundo hijo la vida no podía ir mejor en la mansión de los Heinstein.

Los instructores y maestros de la joven alababan su destreza para manejar el tridente y otras armas de lucha, así mismo su capacidad estratégica, y visión en los negocios, desde muy temprana edad, la joven pandora mostraba habilidad para la caza, el arte, la gracia, etiqueta y diplomacia.

Esa tarde, la pequeña Pandora caminaba por las orillas del bosque con su perro Adolf, un gran danés moteado, descubriendo terrenos inexplorados por su habida curiosidad. Al llegar a las orillas del bosque pudo observar una cabaña que parecía abandonada; sus padres le tenían estrictamente prohibido ir a ese lugar, pero su curiosidad pudo más. Llegóse a aquella pintoresca cabaña, sin embargo, estaba cerrada y tapada por todos lados, era imposible entrar por la puerta, así que se sentó frustradamente en la puerta del lugar, cansada por su caminata y exhausta por haber trepado la pequeña cabaña por sitios inhóspitos, se quedó dormida sin querer y tuvo el sueño más extraño.

 _Estaba ante un altar que mostraba la imagen dos estrellas gemelas, detrás del altar, dos hombres, uno de cabellos verduzcos y otro de cabellos oscuros la miraban en la oscuridad, sus voces unidas como en un rictus, le hablaban._

 _-Por fin ha llegado el día Pandora—pronunciaron las profundas voces en las sombras._

 _-¿El día?, ¿Qué día? —preguntó la habida y curiosa niña, mirando con asombro y admiración a los hombres que le sonreían con indulgencia._

 _-El día de cumplir la misión que te ha sido encomendada, dulce infanta, la encomienda por la cual nuestro señor Hades hubo de reclamarte—_

 _-Hades—la niña susurró el nombre, como una plegaria ya muerta hace mucho tiempo._

 _-Ahora Pandora, toma entre tus manos esta caja, y ábrela. Tu destino te espera y nosotros anhelamos tu presencia—dijeron las voces al unísono._

 _La niña ferviente inocente y de curiosidad habida, no pudo hacer otra cosa sino abrir la caja y con ella desencadenando un mal del cual ella aún no era consciente._

De pronto la pequeña de ojos violeta y piel marmolea se encontró despierta de su trance viendo a los dioses gemelos plantarse frente a ella, inclinados en una rodilla y saludándola a manera de reverencia.

Mientras que en la alcoba de su madre, Galatea brindaba su ultimo respiro de vida, dando a luz a un ser de oscuridad amorfo, el alma de Hades había encarnado en este mundo, los dioses gemelos al percatarse de esto, despertaron el cosmos de Pandora, haciéndola recordar sus vidas anteriores, no con claridad, sino como marañas de espesa bruma y poca visibilidad.

Hypnos y Thanathos tomaron las manos de Pandora guiándola dentro del castillo, cualquiera pudiese pensar que una niña de tres año se abrumaría y espantaría por la imagen de cadáveres y muerte que la esperaban, pero no Pandora, ella confiaba plenamente en sus señores, siguiéndolos de manera ciega, mientras subían las escaleras para ver a esa masa amorfa que había eyectado su progenitora de sus muertas entrañas.

Los dioses soltaron sus manos, y la niña por instinto se dirigió con paso seguro a esa amplia cama adocelada, tomó una cobija pequeña y envolvió esa oscuridad entre sus brazos, mirándolo con la ternura más sublime e inmensa, los dioses se inclinaron y reverenciaron de manera más profunda al ver a su señor Hades en este plano existencial.

-Bienvenido mi señor—dijeron los gemelos a tono.

-Bienvenido hermano—dijo la pequeña de último mientras lo colocaba en la cuna que se encontraba al lado de su fallecida madre.

-Pandora—las voces de los gemelos una vez más inundaron el silencio sepulcral, la niña levanto la mirada para dirigirla a aquellos que se convertirían en sus protectores y maestros—cuida bien de tu hermano y cuando el momento llegue, designarás y elegirás el cuerpo que será el portador del alma de nuestro señor Hades, a cambio te ofrecemos la vida eterna—

La niña al retirarse del lado de su hermano, comenzó a sacar del averno envuelto en esas cobijas una cadena que versaba las palabras _"Yours Ever",_ la expresión de la infanta cambió por completo al ver esa cadena, dibujando una sonrisa trémula y malévola. Los dioses gemelos se miraron entre sí y sonrieron altivos al ver el cosmos de Pandora tan despierto.

La niña de tres años estiro la mano derecha, como llamando a un viejo amigo, y se observó una estrella caer del cielo, a gran velocidad, un tridente atravesó el gran ventanal del castillo, posándose en la pequeña palma de la chiquilla, los dioses se pararon al son de un golpe en el suelo, _las puertas del inframundo se abrirían una vez más._

En el cielo se observaron tres estrellas más caer, y enterrarse en las profundidades de la tierra, después de mucho tiempo, los tres jueces del infierno despertaban de su letargo sintiendo su corazón latir, y sabían que dentro de poco sería tiempo de volverla a ver, ella su dama y señora, comandante de los espectros, protectora de las llaves del infierno y poseedora de belleza inmaculada. Los ojos del Wyvern brillaron rojos con excitación de la promesa de una nueva guerra.

…..

 ** _Siete años después, Tokio, Japón._**

Dos huérfanos corrían por las calles de la aglomerada ciudad, el mayor con el pequeño en brazos, intentando resguardarse de la lluvia torrencial. Ikki arrullaba a su hermano intentando parar su llanto, mientras se repetía a sí mismo que debió de haber aceptado la propuesta del señor Kido, sin embargo, su orgullo no se lo permitía, y ahora temía por la salud del pequeño Shun entre sus brazos, ambos estaban empapados y seguro se resfriarían. No necesito pensarlo dos veces para retomar camino directamente a la mansión de los Kido, llegaría seguramente al amanecer y lo lograría en cuanto esta maldita y endemoniada lluvia terminara.

Maldijo a todos los dioses y respiró profundamente mientras comenzaba a tararear una nana para que el pequeño Shun se durmiera entre sus brazos. De pronto un paraguas se colocó por encima de ellos resguardándolos de la lluvia. Una niña de la misma edad de Ikki estaba parada frente a ellos, mirando con posesividad y adoración a su hermanito, lo cual le dio muy mala espina al pequeño.

-¿Quién eres tú y qué quieres aquí?—soltó de manera soez y vulgar Ikki, mientras la observaba cuidadosamente, la niña vestía como una aristócrata de épocas antiguas, se veía a leguas que provenía de una familia acaudalada, en su cuello un collar de cuentas y picos asemejando a colmillos daba dos vueltas. La niña simplemente sonrió con mayor adoración al ver que el bebé se estiraba y se acurrucaba llevando su dedo a forma de chupete a sus pequeños labios.

-Por fin te he encontrado—soltó Pandora en un incrédulo susurro para sí misma, cosa que no pasó desapercibida para Ikki.

-¡Hey te hice una pregunta!—soltó Ikki a manera de llamar su atención, mientras abrazaba protectoramente a Shun contra sí.

-He venido por mi hermano desde luego—dijo la niña con una sonrisa sardónica pintada en su rostro.

-Tu hermano, ¿pero qué te has vuelto loca?, si este es mi hermano—dijo el chico que sentía como sus brazos comenzaban a pesar daca vez más y más.

-Si pesa tanto déjalo—dijo la niña como si leyera su pensamiento, sorprendiendo momentáneamente al moreno.

-Jamás lo dejaría, es mi hermano y es mi deber protegerlo, ¡me has oído!—gritó eso ultimo con desesperación intentando levantar sus brazos.

Una risa sarcástica salió de los labios de esa niña, _¿cómo alguien tan hermoso podía despertar tanto terror?,_ pensó Ikki, mientras intentaba por todos los medios sostener al pequeño Shun.

-Muy bien, es tu decisión, cuida este cuerpo bien entonces, hasta que mi señor Hades pueda ocupar el cuerpo que le corresponde—

-¡¿Hades?! Pero que carajos dices, ¿de qué hablas?—dijo Ikki mientras sentía como la niña le arrebataba de sus manos al pequeño Shun, intentó moverse pero su cuerpo no le respondía, sus músculos parecían dormidos, y lo único que podía hacer era observar con ojos expectantes a esta rara niña colocar un collar alrededor del cuello de su pequeño hermanito. El colgante versaba con letras inmaculadas _"Yours Ever"_ , Ikki aún no lo sabía, pero Pandora estaba atando el alma de su hermanito a la del dios Hades del inframundo, brindándole así la capacidad de encontrarlo donde sea y cuando sea.

Después le colocó una vez más al infante en sus brazos, para después mirarlo profundamente a los ojos, entonces Ikki sintió miedo, y terror, porque pudo ver lo que era la oscuridad reflejada en esos ojos violeta, y después la nada, se sumió en un sueño profundo, para despertar afuera de la mansión de los Kido. Pandora había borrado la memoria a Ikki, haciéndole creer que el colgante era un recuerdo de su madre.

…

 ** _Seis años después._**

 ** _Antigua mansión de los Heinstein, ahora el castillo de Hades._**

Realmente no sabía en qué momento su obsesión y curiosidad por ese hombre habían despertado. Quizás fue el primer día que lo vio entrar al salón del trono con su inmaculada armadura y portentosa estatura, un aire violento rodeándolo, y un brillo desconcertante en sus ojos, su voz grave y profunda, imponiéndose a la de sus hermanos, su altanería y arrogancia, o el aura de poder que emanaba de él, simplemente sabía que desde hacía un año en sus noches de desvelo, el Wyvern era la única compañía en sus pensamientos, y el único que orgulloso y altanero le daba la contraria, no importándole si se ganaba uno de sus famosos castigos.

Aun recordaba el día en que se había presentado junto a los otros dos jueces del inframundo. Había sido justo en su cumpleaños número dieciséis, que había visto entrar a los tres jóvenes e hincarse frente a ella, mostrando respeto y reverencia, con manierismos antiguos, dignos de un rey.

 **Flash Back**

 _-Ah, los jueces del inframundo, por fin—dijo con voz sedosa y tenue la adolescente, Pandora había descubierto que hablar mesurada y quedamente te brindaba poder en una habitación llena de personas, si te valías de tu rango tendrían que callarse para así poder escucharte._

 _Los tres jueces inmediatamente reverenciaron a su señora, y se presentaron en orden jerárquico del mayor al menor. Todos se quitaron los cascos, y levantaron sus rostros para mirar a la mujer que había sido presa de sus mentes de maneras tan distintas para cada uno de ellos._

 _-Minos de Grifo, mi señora, a sus órdenes y dispuesto—los ojos del hombre a diferencia de lo que ella había escuchado hablar, no mostraban ni ego, u orgullo, al contario, cuando la miraron denotaron humildad, sometimiento, y es que Pandora para el juez de Grifo, era aquella que lo había salvado de la locura, había dejado de ser una marioneta, y ahora sabía utilizar la locura a su favor, claro que la adolescente frente a él no recordaría nada aún, pero para Minos, pandora había sido su salvación._

 _-Radamanthys de Wyvern mi señora, a sus pies, ordene y disponga, le soy fiel mi señora, a usted y al señor Hades—la mujer observó fijamente al juez, y de pronto una sensación embargo su alma, un calor distinto que con Grifo, sí con el anterior hombre había sentido una chispa de hermandad, con Radamanthys ni siquiera sabía identificar que le pasaba; ella conocía a éste hombre frente a ella, quizás en otro tiempo, otra vida, otro lugar, pero lo conocía, su alma llamaba la presencia de ese hombre de pelo rubio, cejas pobladas, ojos ámbar y facciones labradas por los dioses, su cuerpo tenía memoria propia y se paró al escucharlo pronunciar esas palabras, provocándole un leve sonrojo a la adolescente y una sonrisa arrogante a él, que cubrió agachando su rostro. Los otros dos hermanos simplemente sonrieron para sus adentros, como disfrutaba de provocarla._

 _Al verla de píe el último hermano ahondó más su reverencia, y la miró fijamente, sintiendo, simplemente eso para Ayacos de Garuda era un milagro en sí mismo, sentir algo más allá de la nada y el vacío._

 _-Ayacos de Garuda mi señora, listo para recibir órdenes—soltó de último, bañándose en la energía y aura de aquella misteriosa mujer._

 _-De píe los tres—soltó una vez más esa meliflua voz de ella, mientras acariciaba con su palma cada uno de sus rostros y una sonrisa muy leve y pequeña, se dibujaba en su rostro, para cualquiera ajeno a Pandora, hubiese pensado que su rictus no había cambiado en absoluto, sin embargo para los tres jueces eso hacía las veces de una risa estridente, estaba contenta de verlos._

 _-Les he acomodado en los aposentos dentro del castillo, espero y sean de su agrado—soltó la joven mientras comenzaba a caminar, y los tres jueces la seguían aún con cascos en mano—mi señor Hades se regocijará de saber que las estrellas faltantes por fin han surgido del inframundo—dijo mientras llegaban a tres puertas distintas en un pasillo oscuro, resguardado por armaduras antiguas con sus yelmos ya un poco oxidados._

 _-Le agradecemos todas sus atenciones mi señora—dijo el mayor mientras con una leve inclinación de cabeza se retiraba y recluía en sus aposentos._

 _El menor hizo lo mismo, dejándolos solos a la entrada de los aposentos de Radamanthys, el rubio quería que ella se asegurará de saber dónde podía encontrarlo, en dado caso que lo necesitara. Se hincó una vez más ante ella, admirando su blanca piel, y permitiéndose desde esa perspectiva recorrer su cuerpo con la mirada, sabía, él lo sabía, era una mujer prohibida en todos los aspectos, y quizás era eso lo que la hacía más apetecible a sus ojos, tantas vidas, tantos universos y seguir coincidiendo una y otra vez ante esta hermosa mujer, y un hombre por más inmortal que fuese, podía ser fuerte solo un tanto._

 _Pudo apreciar sus curvas definidas, sus senos y caderas prominentes, su cintura, que pareciese un punto de quiebre, su piel blanca, inmaculada, parecida a la luz de la luna, sus ojos violetas y labios carnosos, pestañas negras y tupidas, la mujer que rivalizaba a Afrodita y a la mismísima Helena de Troya en belleza, Pandora._

 _La joven de apenas dieciséis años sintió el peso de esa mirada, sin embargo la sostuvo, lo miro altiva y directamente a los ojos, observando como cambiaban a un rojo escarlata. Sonrió sardónicamente y enalteció aún más sus hombros, sin dejarse amedrentar por la lasciva mirada del juez._

 _-¿Dónde ha quedado tu veneno Wyvern?, o es que acaso no tienes algo más que decir—dijo la que ante los ojos del juez, aún seguía siendo una niña, mientras lo observaba, la sonrisa del hombre se escapó de sus labios mientras la miraba ahora si directamente y se paraba para imponer su estatura a la de ella, acorralándola lentamente contra la pared, acercó poco a poco su rostro al de ella, mirándola y suspirando su aroma de manera posesiva sorprendiéndola por completo._

 _-Tengo mucho que decir Pandora—dijo su nombre de manera seductora, en un susurro, disfrutando el sabor prohibido en su boca—pero seguramente si externo mis pensamientos tus virginales oídos se vean ofendidos—soltó de ultimó dejando a la joven pegada ahí a la pared, para después retirarse con una última inclinación de cabeza a sus aposentos. Mientras los mil colores pasaban por el rostro de la ya de por si notable expresión en la adolescente._

 **Fin del Flash Back**

Y ahora estaba ella, otra noche más sin poder dormir porque sus pensamientos una vez más la llevaban a él. Había escuchado por parte de los espectros que los tres jueces en sus mortales vidas habían sido muy unidos, y que ahora sus aberradas almas unidas en el vicio disfrutaban de singulares actos y bajezas, que tanto Radamanthys como sus hermanos disfrutaban de hacer orgias en sus aposentos, entregándose a los influjos de sustancias y mujeres por igual, que las mujeres que entraban en esos contubernios con ellos no pasaban la noche y morían devoradas por culpa de Minos, quien eyaculaba alimañas y serpientes, provocando que éstas devorarán a sus amantes del interior hacia el exterior, que Radamanthys disfrutaba de sodomizar a toda mujer que pasaba por su cama, llegando al punto de la asfixia hasta la muerte, y que Ayacos, disfrutaba de espectáculos privados donde inclusive habían animales involucrados. Depravados. Eso era lo que los espectros decían, sin embargo en su presencia otra personalidad completamente distinta se mostraba. Y no sabía porque era así.

Ciertamente no se asustaba en absoluto por las aficiones sexuales de los jueces, los dioses gemelos eran dueños de depravaciones aún peores, cosas que aún intentaba olvidar, pero su vivida mente seguía recreando para ella, y algunas noches Pandora se preguntaba si de verdad Radamanthys era tan dotado sexualmente como sus amantes lo gritaban hasta la muerte, _literalmente,_ sin embargo al atraparse a sí misma pensando y devaneando su cabeza de esa manera se reprendía y volvía a sus oraciones.

Aquella mañana, se levantó temprano para ir a entrenar sus artes de pelea, llevaba bajo su brazo ropa adecuada para dicha práctica. Los dioses gemelos habían sido sumamente fuertes y estrictos con sus entrenamientos, Pandora era temible en el campo de batalla, y se rumoreaba que igualaba fácilmente a cualquiera que le plantase frente.

Al llegar a la sala de armas fue directamente a los baños que se encontraban en la parte posterior del lugar, para poderse cambiar de su pesada túnica, el frío de Alemania hacía sus mellas en el castillo, y a pesar de contar con hogueras que alimentaran el calor del lúgubre atlas de piedra, era necesario portar ropa que proveyera un calor extra.

Cuando llegó al baño pudo escuchar una mezcla hibrida entre rugido y gemido, mientras una respiración acelerada se alcanzaba a percibir, había una regadera prendida, y sin poder evitar su naturaleza curiosa, dejó su ropa en la banca que estaba al centro, no pensó que habría alguien entrenando tan temprano, por eso había decidido ir a las cinco de la mañana, que equivocada estaba.

Al fijar su vista en el espejo, pudo observar al Wyvern en una faena personal, contorsionando su rostro en el rictus más hermoso de placer puro, mientras una de sus manos se aferraba a la puerta de cristal, y la otra a su miembro erecto por completo, la imagen taladró los sentidos de Pandora por completo, mientras el agua caliente caía en la espalda del joven, la adolescente recorrió con su mirada a plenitud el cuerpo del hombre frente a ella, sus piernas poderosas y marcadas, su abdomen labrado por el ejercicio definido por su bello en una línea hacía el sur, su pecho protector y fuerte, enmarcado por esos pectorales prominentes y delineado finamente por su varonil pelo en pecho, sus brazos tensos y delineados, sus ojos cerrados, sus hombros fuertes y anchos, su boca abierta jadeando, mientras su mano daba violentas arremetidas contra su prominente y engrosado miembro; los ojos de Pandora abiertos de par en par, mientras trataba de comprender por qué sus pies no le respondían a voluntad, la respiración de Radamanthys se hacía entrecortada, mientras su rostro comenzaba a levantarse un poco más, e inclinarse hacia atrás, _"por Hermes que hombre tan mas hermoso"_ , pensó la chica mientras no podía despegar su vista del espectáculo. Un gemido más se escapó de él, estaba a punto de llegar, y para sorpresa de quien observaba todo aquello un nombre se escapó de sus labios, como una plegaría a los cielos eternos.

- _Pandora—_ dijo el Wyvern en forma de súplica, mientras derramaba su simiente en su mano, recargando su frente en el vidrio, mientras acompasaba su respiración, una vez más el nombre escapó de sus labios, fuerte y claro, mientras con tres estocadas finales, exprimía hasta la última gota de sus ser—Pandora—

Por un segundo la joven pensó que la habían descubierto, sin embargo los ojos del Wyvern seguían cerrados, intentando acompasar su respiración, entonces la adolescente por miedo a ser descubierta salió huyendo del lugar, olvidando sus ropas en esa banca.

Los pasos alertaron al Wyvern, quién abrió los ojos por completo y salió de la regadera, completamente desnudo, sin importarle quien pudiese estar, rebuscó con la mirada, sin embargo no había nadie que pudiese divisar entre el vapor, colocó una toalla en su cintura y se adentró a los vestidores para proceder a vestirse, sin embargo un bulto en la banca llamó su atención, y miró los ropajes femeninos, tomándolos entre sus manos, y llevándolos a su nariz, reconoció el aroma que le taladraba la cabeza desde que tenía memoria de haberla conocido. Una sonrisa socarrona se dibujó en su rostro mientras, se imaginaba el espectáculo que se habría llevado, excitándolo insaciable una vez más, mientras imaginaba su mirada puesta en él, después de todo su alma le pertenecía hacía mucho, que más daba que lo hubiese visto así. Una risita se escapó de sus labios, mientras imaginaba la expresión de su virginal rostro.

Radamanthys se vistió de manera casual, saliendo de aquel lugar con la ropa de la joven en sus manos y dirigiéndose a donde él sabía eran sus aposentos. Tocó levemente la puerta, que fue respondida inmediatamente, el Wyvern pudo apreciar el dejo de un sonrojo en sus mejillas suaves, y al ver como los ojos de ella abiertos como platos, no pudo evitar sonreírle de manera lasciva mientras la miraba directamente a los ojos y se recargaba en el marco de la puerta con un brazo, y se llevaba una mano a su aún húmedo pelo. La observó tan natural, tan velada e inocente, que no pudo evitar dejar escapar un gruñido profundo de su garganta, mientras dejaba que su aroma inundara sus fosas nasales.

-Nepente—dijo de pronto con su voz enronquecida por la excitación.

-¿Perdón?—preguntó la chica sorprendida, mientras no despegaba la vista de sus ojos, como hipnotizados ambos mirándose en un duelo que ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a perder.

-Hueles a Nepente, es embriagante—dijo de último el juez provocando un rubor más pronunciado en las mejillas de la chica, mientras su mirada se encolerizaba.

-¿Cómo te atreves?—dijo la chica alzando su mano y siendo detenida en el acto por el hombre sin ninguna dificultad.

-Oh, me atrevo Pandora, me atrevo—dijo con un dejo de sarcasmo, mientras le colocaba las ropas en la misma mano que tenía detenida—creo que olvidó esto en el baño mi señora—ahora acercándose lentamente a su oído le dijo con voz grave y seductora en un susurro—y siéntase libre de observar todo lo que quiera, que yo estoy para servirle en _todo lo que quiera_ —dijo de ultimo retirándose de los aposentos de Pandora.

Pandora se quedó mirando estupefacta al lugar vacío en el que antes había estado Radamanthys, sin saber cómo tomar aquellas palabras, ni logar acompasar su respiración, y dejar de sentir aquella tensión en su bajo vientre, instintivamente rozó sus piernas entre sí, intentando aliviar un poco la tensión que se generaba en su cuerpo.

-Dos podemos jugar el mismo juego Radamanthys—dijo para sí la adolescente con ironía en su delicada voz. Mientras sonreía divertida por el nuevo juego que se avecinaba.

 **A/N: Y bien, que les pareció, en el próximo capítulo pienso abordar la temática de la guerra santa y la tensión palpable, al avecinarse las batallas, y obviamente ahora le va a tocar a Pandora contratacar al arrogante Radamanthys. Saludos y muchísima buena vibra.**

 **Sabrina.**


	3. Cap2 Mareos y Devaneos

**A/N: Hola mis queridos querubines, WOW, de verdad que no me esperaba una respuesta tan impresionante con los primeros dos capítulos solamente, mil gracias por esos reviwes, follos y favorites! De verdad que me dejan boquiabierta y agradezco enormemente se tomen el tiempo de dejarme un comentario.**

 **Para responder alguno de los reviwes, temo decir que no, la relación entre los tres jueces del infierno y Pandora no va por ahí, por lo menos no con Ayacos y Minos, es completamente distinto, y se entenderá el porqué de su fidelidad a ella en los capítulos por venir, la cuestión de "pareja emocionalmente hablando" si lo queremos ver así, es únicamente con nuestro querido Radamanthys, así que una vez habiendo esclrecido eso, les digo desde ya, que éste capitulo viene cargado de muchas emociones y sentimientos, y de misma manera de mucha tención!**

 **Mil gracias por los reviwes, déjenme un nombre para saber a quien agradecer cuando son Guests. Sin mas por el momento, el soundtrack recomendado para éste capitulo es obviamente el Arpa de Pandora! Saludos y disfruten.**

 **2.- Mareos y Devaneos.**

 _"_ _No tengo derecho a hablar sobre la justicia, pero aun así, si es un crimen matar a los enemigos entonces liberémonos de todos los malvados del mundo y después aceptemos el castigo divino._ _"_ _Kanon_

-Estas jugando con fuego hermano—soltó Minos, mientras tomaba a pecho un escoces y lo miraba fijamente, para después levantarse de esa sala de éstar y caminar directamente hacía él.

Esa noche estaban de guardia, habían terminado de colocar los roles de guardias y una última ronda verificando que todos estuvieran en su lugar, los movimientos habían iniciado en el Santuario de Athena, se sentía un movimiento agitado de cosmos en el ambiente, y los cinco picos, no habían dejado de ser vigilados por el antiguo caballero de libra, aún no podían romper el sello de los espectros faltantes.

Radamanthys sonrió de lado mirando a su hermano y sentándose en el diván que estaba vacío, justo frente al retrato de la familia Heinstein, observando a la pequeña e inocente Pandora, recordando su aroma, tomando entre sus manos el vaso que su hermano le ofrecía, y bebiendo el Whisky sin mayor preámbulo.

-No sé de qué me hablas Minos—soltó Radamanthys fingiendo inocencia, mientras seguía observando depredadoramente la foto.

-Tanto tu como yo sabemos que ésta prohibida, me pregunto, ¿eres masoquista?, ¿o es que acaso deseas que termine como la última vez?—

El aludido frunció el ceño al recordar esa "ultima vez" de la que hablaba su hermano, hace doscientos años había muerto en los brazos de Pandora, ya estaba herido de la batalla contra Régulos, y el tiro de gracia se lo había dado Alone, escuchar el llanto desgarrador de su señora mientras moría en sus brazos, agitó la cabeza un poco intentando liberarse de ese pesar. Maldijo a Zeus en las alturas por haberlos marcado como lo hizo, mientras observaba fijamente a su hermano mayor mirar junto con él el retrato.

-Te voy a preguntar algo, y deseo que no te ofendas, y si lo haces me tienes sin cuidado—el rubio volteo los ojos mientras le indicaba con la cabeza a proseguir, conocía bien a su hermano y ese tono serio— ¿alguna vez, en esas dos reencarnaciones, ella te dio indicios de algo, una señal, lo que sea?—preguntó seriamente el mayor, mientras Radamanthys meditaba bien su respuesta.

Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera responder algo, el menor de la tercia se hizo presente, tomando un vaso para sí y respondiendo por su hermano.

-Tanto tú, como Minos y yo sabemos que no, jamás te ha dado una señal, ella siempre ha sido fiel a nuestro señor, y además descifrar a esa mujer es como intentar leer un libro de física cuántica en finlandés, es impredecible—sin embargo el Wyvern interrumpió a Garuda con un susurro.

-Tu no lo sabes—los otros dos voltearon a verlo como que no quieres la cosa, mientras que Radamanthys se paraba para servirse una copa.

-¿Cómo dices?—preguntaron los dos al mismo tiempo.

-¿Qué de verdad ninguno de los dos se ha dado cuenta?—preguntó exasperado el rubio mientras los miraba de reojo, pidiendo paciencia a Hades para no golpearlos— ¿Qué acaso no recuerdan la maldición de Zeus?—hacía mucho habían dejado de llamarle padre, y sin embargo después de tantos años seguía siendo un tema escabroso entre los tres el hablar de aquella fatídica noche, sobre todo para Minos.

Los otros dos pensaron automáticamente en la maldición personalizada que Zeus tuvo la delicadeza de darles, mientras que Minos estuvo maldito con la locura, el ego, y la arrogancia durante mucho tiempo, presa de todo aquello que escuchaba y no podía parar incluso en sueños, llegando al punto de hacerse adicto al Nepente, Láudano y Morfina, para poder calmar un poco su agitada mente, se había convertido en una marioneta, sin embargo, tras la primera guerra santa recordó que fue el amor de Pandora el que lo curó, y no mal entendamos, Zeus jamás especificó qué clase de amor, y Pandora había tenido la capacidad de mostrarle la humildad a Minos, valiéndose de muchas cosas, entendiendo que la noble misión de juzgar a las almas no era cualquier cosa, y de pronto su mundo cambió, era por eso su fidelidad a su Señora, había cosas que no se habían podido curar, claro estaba, entre ellas su depravada alma, y el hecho de que eyaculaba cuanta alimaña y serpiente ponzoñosa hubiera.

Ayacos, dentro de sí, simplemente recordó que volvió a sentir en el momento que Pandora logró que sus hermanos le perdonasen, ya que eran solamente ellos los que tenían la capacidad de salvarle, y solamente la piedad de sus hermanos logró recuperar un poco de sus ya dañados mente, alma y corazón.

Entonces ambos abrieron los ojos como platos, recordando bien la maldición de su hermano. _"Radamanthys, has permitido que la violencia, la ira y el cólera nublaran tu juicio, por eso ahora tu mundo estará rodeado de violencia y será la guerra tu único oficio, por no haber sido capaz de frenar a tu hermano de matar a tu madre, serás condenado a ver morir una y otra vez a la mujer que ames, juzgarás a las almas de oriente, y será el Wyvern quien se apoderará de tu alma inmortal, haciendo que de tus labios solo salga fuego y veneno, serás incapaz de brindar palabras dulces o de alivio, solo el amor de una doncella virgen será capaz de borrar de tus labios la ponzoña que ahora los impregna"_

-Ella te besó—dijo Garuda, mientras observaba sorprendido a su hermano, ciertamente ya no escupía veneno, seguía añorando la guerra y la violencia, pero ya no escupía fuego, y de no poder brindar palabras dulces pues ciertamente hace menos de tres noches habría sido incapaz de atraer a sus aposentos a aquella mujer del bar.

-Imposible—soltó Minos, mientras veía con admiración a su hermano y hacía un ademan para que les contara todo.

-Fue cuando… fue cuando morí en sus brazos—antes de continuar con la historia Radamanthys respiró hondo, tratando de sobrellevar ese recuerdo sin sentir que algo se atragantaba en su yugular—yo… simplemente antes de que la sellaran a ella, y la regresaran a ese figurín de arcilla, antes de que la sentenciaran de manera tan humillante, robándole la capacidad de volver, y con ella a nosotros, ella me sostenía entre sus brazos, las palabras son borrosas pero recuerdo perfectamente sus labios firmes sobre los míos, me beso, y después morí, y con ella no sé qué pasó—

Los otros dos se miraron entre sí y después se levantaron de sus lugares, nadie la conocía mejor que él, así que si el Wyvern quería jugar con fuego era libre de quemarse cuanto quisiera. Se marcharon sin decir más.

-La guerra se acerca, dentro de poco estaremos marchando en contra del Santuario, y en lo único que puedo pensar Pandora, es en tus muslos rodeando mi cadera—soltó de manera irónica el juez para sí mismo, mientras disfrutaba de un último trago.

…..

Una melodía resonaba en el castillo, mientras los jueces del infierno escuchaban cada uno en sus distintas labores del día Minos se encontraba practicando su marioneta con los cadáveres que se encontraban en su habitación, había tenido una noche agitada eso era seguro, Garuda en el cuarto de armas se encontraba practicando sus ataques, mientras sonreía al escuchar aquella melodía inundando el lugar, Radamanthys en su estudio leía unos pergaminos que Valentine le había traído, mientras analizaba el mejor curso de acción y estrategia, el Wyvern sonrió pensando para sus adentros " _ella se sabía esa melodía de memoria",_ soltó lo que tenía en sus manos y se reclinó un poco entre sus muchos tomos, disfrutando del concierto que ofrecía su señora; tocaba con finos y exactos acordes, para el beneficio y deleite de todo aquel habitante de ese lúgubre lugar. Brindando calidez en los corazones de los hombres, cada uno a su manera, disfrutaba, Zeros, a los pies de su señora se deleitaba y la admiraba, mientras croaba muy bajo para no perturbarla, era evidente que estaba compenetrada con la melodía, su mirada lejana y nublada.

Para los espectros Pandora siempre había sido un misterio, nadie conocía a ciencia cierta su historia, o la creación de ella por los dioses, solamente los tres jueces del infierno, los dioses gemelos y el mismísimo Hades conocían sus orígenes.

Se rumoreaba entre las filas del ejército que Pandora había sido una bruja al servicio de Circe en la época mitológica, y que había hecho un pacto con Hades, otro de los rumores era que había escapado de las mismas fraguas de Hefestos harta de ser sometida por los dioses y levantándose en contra de ellos; había algunos que incluso ignorantemente decían que Hades había tomado la forma de mujer para vigilarlos, sin embargo ninguna de las anteriores aseveraciones era cierta, y provocaba risa a quienes sabían la verdad de aquella se pensaba podía rivalizar en belleza a cualquier Diosa inmortal.

Mientras Pandora seguía tocando, perdiéndose de manera desenfrenada en la melodía, visiones abrumaban su mente, _¿visiones?, no, recuerdos_ , recordaba bajar de un carruaje justo en el templo mayor del Santuario, y a un hombre de largos cabellos pararse frente a Athena, mientras que una preocupación abrumadora la embargaba, él no debía estar ahí lo sabía. Sin embargo, así como llegó dicha memoria se fue, esfumándose como el humo de las manos, fue remplazada por sangre en sus manos y brazos, mientras abría los ojos por completo, podía olerla, como si de verdad la tuviese en ella, _una alucinación seguramente,_ miró sus manos tocando el arpa y vio la sangra mientras, el recuerdo la abrumaba de una profunda tristeza, unos acordes se escaparon de ella de forma aberrante.

Eso puso en alerta a los tres jueces que sin pensarlo dos veces corrieron inmediatamente a la sala de música, al auxilio de su señora, ella jamás dejaba que una nota se escapase de esa forma, era obvio que algo estaba pasando.

Zeros levantó la vista, mirando a su delicada ama estrellar el arpa contra el suelo y dejar escapar un grito despavorido, el espectro salió corriendo y croando de aquel lugar de manera cobarde, mientras veía a los tres jueces aproximarse. Al ver a Zeros correr por el largo pacillo, apresuraron su paso, mientras escuchaban otro grito despavorido de su señora, y después… silencio, la nada.

El cosmos incendiado de Pandora sobremanera, mientras sus ojos adquirían una expresión desquiciada, y se dejaba caer al suelo, negando profusamente con la cabeza, intentando entender lo que veía, era acaso una visión del futuro, esto era lo que les deparaba la guerra santa, era un recuerdo, una memoria, o una pesadilla, quizás Hypnos y Thanathos jugaban una vez más con su mente, obligándola a que irguiera sus barreras mentales, pero no se sentía como una invasión por parte de los dioses Gemelos.

Cuando los tres jueces llegaron al lugar, observaron la escena más confusa ante sus ojos, el arpa olvidada en un rincón, cuerdas reventadas y la madera tallada, su señora en el suelo, de rodilla, observando sus manos y brazos, como si su vida dependiese de ello, su larga melena cubriendo su rostro que se encontraba empapado por las lágrimas, su respiración perceptiblemente agitada, mientras susurraba incoherentes frases.

Con precaución los tres jueces comenzaron a acercarse a su señora, intentando por todos los medios saber que era lo que sucedía, jamás en sus tres reencarnaciones la habían visto así, el llanto era desgarrador mientras trataba de abrazar algo invisible frente a ella.

No alcanzaban a distinguir absolutamente nada, hasta que un grito aberrante se escapó de sus labios una vez más, entonces pensaron que quizás estaba siendo presa de alguna artimaña del Santuario, y fue Radamanthys quien a paso veloz se acercó a ella levantándola, tomándola de los brazos, y levantando su barbilla para sorprenderse a sí mismo al verla llorar de una manera tan dolosa y desenfrenada, jamás en su vida la habían visto llorar, mucho menos así, los jueces hervían con ira y fervor de matar a quien hubiese provocado esto a su señora.

 _-Está muerto, está muerto, muerto, y no pude hacer nada, muerto muerto—_ decía la voz enronquecida por su grito, como si estuviese en un trance difícil de romper, miraba sus manos, ignorando por completo al Wyvern frente a ella, mientras más lagrimas escapaban de sus ojos. Ojos velados y oscurecidos, como la vista del oráculo de Delfos, el Wyvern comenzaba a asimilar la situación.

Fue Minos, quien se rompía por ver a su señora en ese estado, que trato de llamar su atención, levantando su voz.

-¿Quién está muerto, mi señora?—preguntó el albino tratando de sacarla de su ensoñación.

-No pude hacer nada—dijo Pandora, mientras temblaba con espasmos por el llanto tan sentido—Minos, no pude hacer absolutamente nada, murió en mis brazos, su sangre me cubre y ni siquiera pude decirle…MALDITO—la voz de la mujer subía a decibeles inexplicables, con la volatilidad de un volcán, explotando de forma impresionante su cosmos—te vengaré—fue entonces que Radamanthys comprendió, estaba sufriendo una regresión, Pandora había sufrido una regresión al momento de su muerte en la pasada guerra santa, el simple hecho de saber que su muerte la había vuelto loca de ésta manera quebraba algo dentro del Wyvern.

El rubio simplemente contuvo el nudo en la garganta, intentando por todos los medios no llorar, ni sopesar lo que veía frente a él, lo importante ahora, era sacarla de esa ensoñación, le dio una fuerte cachetada, para sorpresa de Ayacos y Minos, que seguían sin entender absolutamente nada.

La chica abrió más los ojos, como quién es despertado de una pesadilla, respirando profunda y acompasadamente, mientras miraba a Radamanthys con ojos velados, y de pronto sin más se desvanecía en los brazos del rubio. Mientras el Wyvern se permitía derramar una solitaria lágrima por lo que acababa de ver.

-¡¿Qué jodidos fue eso?! Me puedes iluminar un poco hermano querido—soltó Garuda sarcásticamente, con la poca sensibilidad que le caracterizaba, mientras veía a su hermano comenzar a caminar lentamente a la puerta, con su señora en brazos.

-Tuvo una regresión—dijo con voz queda mientras miraba el rostro de la joven en un rictus indescifrable para cualquiera, incluso para el Grifo.

-¿Regresión?—repitió el albino mientras colocaba las piezas en su lugar.

-Si, al día de mi muerte—dijo Radamanthys, mientras salía del salón.

-¿Quién diría que el carácter de nuestra señora pudiese ser tan volátil?—soltó el pelinegro mientras observaba el marco de la puerta vació.

-No me sorprende en absoluto—soltó el otro, mientras recogía el arpa y comenzaba a arreglar las cuerdas rotas.

Mientras tanto Wyvern caminaba con su señora en brazos hasta sus aposentos, silenciosas lágrimas corrían por su rostro, mientras caminaba en soledad recordando aquella fatídica noche y su enfrentamiento con Alone; sosteniéndola más cerca de lo que alguna vez en sus vidas había podido, miró el rostro enrojecido levemente en la mejilla derecha, la culpa carcomiéndolo por saber que había colocado la mano encima de su señora de esa manera.

Entrando en sus aposentos, observó la pulcritud y limpieza con la que estaban finamente adornados, una gran cama adocelada, con cortinas de seda, sábanas blancas y pulcras enmarcaban el gran colchón, al recostarla la vio como lo que era, pequeña, frágil en todos los sentidos, no pudo evitar pasar el dorso de su manos por su mejilla, sanándola con su cosmos, para evitar un morado. Comenzó a salir lentamente de la habitación, para tomar rumbo fijo a sus tareas.

-Radamanthys—dijo con voz suave y sedosa. Se detuvo en el acto volteando a la cama, para ver que su señora había abierto sus ojos.

-Mi señora—se inclinó el Wyvern, y dejó de darle la espalda.

-Tienes una nueva orden—dijo la mujer mientras volteaba al techo, y el rubio prestaba fina atención a las palabras de su señora—te prohíbo morir—dijo la chica, y uno podría pensar que habría un dejo de infantilismo en su voz, pero no fue así, era una orden firme y directa, dada como cualquier otra sin ningún dejo del sentimiento o intensidad que hacía menos de treinta minutos atrás había presenciado.

El Wyvern inclinó su cabeza para hacer señal de que había acatado y entendido la orden a la perfección. Sin embargo entendiendo bastante bien que como en cualquier otra guerra, estaban en peligro mortal.

…...

 ** _Días después…Cementerio del Santuario, Atenas, Grecia._**

Las tumbas imperturbadas de los Santos Dorados y el Patriarca yacían en la cima de una colina del cementerio dando testimonio de su rango y poder como Santos de Athena; un portentoso mausoleo velaba el sueño de los guerreros caídos en la batalla de las doce casas, labrado en el más fino mármol, y con letras inmoladas en oro, versaban esas palabras que Aioros hacía algún tiempo había dejado como testamento a los caballeros de bronce.

 _"_ _A los caballeros que han venido aquí, encomendaré a Athena a su cuidado"_

En las sombras, una figura amorfa recorría las tumbas con aire espectral, mientras posaba su mirada en aquella colina no muy lejana, siguió su paso hasta subir a aquella colina, cubierto y velado por la noche, su cosmos apenas reconocible, llegó a las puertas de aquel lugar, observando los bustos en mármol de aquellos caballeros que descansaban en ese lugar, sonriendo sardónicamente mientras leía a aquellas irónicas palabras, una pequeña risa escapando de sus labios mientras observaba la entrada al templo, la pesada puerta de mármol se movió a voluntad de aquel individuo cubierto en sombras.

Mientras un polvo en forma de mariposas se escapaba de sus manos y un péndulo comenzaba a hacer su trabajo retrocediendo el tiempo, volviendo aquellos cadáveres pútridos a su gloria, abriendo delicadamente las tumbas, y entrando por los cadáveres de los caballeros caídos, las mariposas comenzaron a hacer su trabajo, restituyendo así sus tendones, tejidos, músculos, hasta llegar a la piel, poco a poco comenzaban a recuperar sus formas humanas, mientras presos de la confusión comenzaban a levantarse de aquel letargo. Fue el antiguo patriarca quien habló primero.

-¿Quién eres, y que has venido a buscar?—Shion de Aries no era tonto, y sabía perfectamente bien que era el mismísimo rey de las tinieblas quien se mostraba ante ellos, conocía muy bien ese cosmos como para ignorarlo, sin embargo mantuvo un semblante neutro, mientras dejaba que los otros despertasen.

-Oh bueno, mi estimado amigo, no es precisamente lo que he venido a buscar, sino lo que puedo ofrecer—dijo con voz sedosa y seductora aquella figura frente a los santos dorados, rodeándolos como un ave de rapiña rodea la carroña—verán, requiero de sus servicios Santos—

-De nuestros servicios—dijo la voz de Saga de Géminis con un dejo de arrogancia.

-Así es mí estimado y siempre bien ponderado Géminis, les ofrezco solamente la inmortalidad, la vida eterna, no tener que volver a perecer—

Shura y Camus se miraron entre sí, ambos con un dejo de sarcasmo en la mirada, mientras Mascara Mortal, entendiendo bien ese lenguaje hizo la pregunta importante.

-¿Y qué es lo que quieres a cambio?—la voz del italiano se hizo presente mientras los otros seguían observando aquella figura con andar depredador entre las sombras, sintiéndose acechados y presas de aquella fuerte mirada.

Una risa sarcástica se escuchó, y después unos aplausos mientras la figura se colocaba frente a ellos una vez más, pudieron divisar un manto oscuro cubriéndolo por completo, incapaces de ver un rostro, o más allá de lo que él les permitía ver. El emblema de los dioses prendido de un costado izquierdo de su hombro, jamás mostrando su piel o algo más.

-Buena pregunta, tu sabes hablar mi idioma, no me sorprende que seas portador de la armadura de cáncer, Mefisto—el nombre salió en un susurro de aquel hombre mientras los presentes entrecerraban sus ojos intentando calmar un poco sus respiraciones, y comprender la situación de encontrarse una vez más en ese plano terrenal.

-No has respondido la pregunta, que poco elegante—soltó Afrodita de Piscis mientras intentaba tantear el terreno y entender lo que estaba pasando frente a ellos.

-Lo único que pido es la cabeza de Athena—

Las voces de todos se hicieron presentes con un fuerte _"¿Qué has dicho?"_ , sin embargo el sabio Patriarca ya sabía a lo que se estaba enfrentando, _a quién se estaba enfrentando,_ y con quien estaba tratando. Sabía que por lo que estaba a punto de hacer se iba a condenar, se iban a condenar todos, sin embargo era un pequeño sacrifico en pro de un bien mayor, era necesario marchar en contra de todas sus enseñanzas, sacrificar su honor y orgullo como caballeros para lograr que la guerra santa llegara a un buen fin.

-Aceptamos—la voz de Shion de Aries, apenas fue un murmullo, sorprendiendo inclusive a la figura espectral frente a ellos, mientras lágrimas que no le eran posibles derramar se acumulaban en sus ojos.

Una risa macabra y gutural comenzó a inundar aquel recinto sagrado, mientras sobre sus cuerpos se aferraban armaduras negras como la noche, dándoles la sensación de carcomer todo a su paso, y quemar su piel, _sapuris_ , manchándolos por completo y provocando una herida profunda en sus almas, todos miraban a los cielos en forma de plegaria, mientras aguardaban que aquel que los había levantado se fuera del lugar, dándoles instrucciones de trasladarse a Alemania, mostrándoles una imagen en su mente de ante quien debían de presentarse por lo pronto.

Saga se arrodillo en el suelo golpeándolo, mientras Shura miraba con rencor al patriarca intentando por todos los medios comprender qué era lo que sucedía, Camus derramó unas cuantas lágrimas, mientras que Afrodita miraba con asco su reflejo en el oro de aquel templo, y Mascara de la Muerte, intentaba por todos los medios no arrancarse la piel ahí mismo.

-Explícame por que debo portar esta armadura maldita—soltó la voz sedosa de Camus, mirando a Shion portar un remedo de la armadura de Aries.

-¡Ahora, se deberán comportar y tratar de mantener sus emociones al margen, Caballeros, una nueva guerra Santa está por ser librada, y es necesario que Athena pueda portar su armadura contra Hades en el inframundo, para dar fin a este siclo de muerte y destrucción, de una vez por todas!—

Los caballeros mostraban fiel atención a su maestro, absorbiendo cada una de sus palabras, mientras entendían las dimensiones de lo que estaba a punto de suceder, deberían marchar en contra del santuario, de sus compañeros de armas y amigos, con tal de salvar esta misión. Las lágrimas en el rostro de Shion corrían libres, mientras observaba a aquellos que durante mucho tiempo consideró sus hijos.

-Seremos tachados como traidores después de esto—soltó mientras observaba a Shura derramar lágrimas de rabia e impotencia, sin embargo asentía aceptando su destino, Saga bajaba su mirada cerrando sus puños, entendiendo a la perfección lo que estaba a punto de suceder, mientras Camus permanecía imperturbable.

Salieron de aquel lugar dejando detrás de ellos toda vanidad, ego u orgullo como caballeros, y dispuestos a sacrificarlo todo en pro de su diosa por la cual habían muerto y lo volverían a hacer, sus creencias firmes y sus corazones censurados, sin embargo portando el gran amor que le profesaban a Athena, miraron por última vez el calmado santuario brillar a la luz de las estrellas, cada uno postrando su mirada en el que sería su templo, la casa a la cual protegían, y ahora en contra de la cual deberían marchar.

-Es hermoso, en todo su esplendor, me sigue robando el aliento—dijo Afrodita mientras miraba el templo de piscis a lo lejos, todos asintieron con sus propias ensoñaciones.

-Me hace pensar en ese tiempo cuando apenar era un niño y comencé a entrenar—soltó Shura, mientas observaba la estatua de su diosa portentosa levantarse por sobre todo el lugar con esa vista de amor eterno hacía ellos.

-Athena perdónanos por lo que estamos a punto de hacer—soltó Saga, que sin más, comenzó a tomar camino hacía Alemania para presentarse ante aquella que Hades les había mostrado en sus mentes, negándose a sí mismo otro momento de duda, porque de lo contrario sería incapaz de llevar a cabo la misión que le pedían—Andando—dijo.

Y con la noche como su protectora, salieron los santos dorados en dirección a su destino.

…...

 ** _Esa misma noche, Castillo de Hades, Alemania._**

Radamanthys se paseaba como león en jaula en la amplia biblioteca del castillo, que en ese momento se percibía como una pequeña prisión para él, mientras intentaba por todos los medios no destrozar aquel lugar, mientras repasaba en su cabeza lo que le acaban de decir, otro bufido molesto se escapaba de él; era una chiquilla insolente, eso era, no entendía de donde carajos había sacado la "brillante idea" de revivir a los santos dorados caídos, en qué momento pensó siquiera que eso era remotamente algo bueno para su causa, es decir, murieron por su diosa, lo volverían a hacer, sin pensarlo dos veces, y ahora le venía con el hecho de que habían aceptado la misión sin chistar, demasiado bueno, eso era demasiado bueno para ser verdad, y como decían en Creta, cuando algo es demasiado bueno para ser verdad es porque no lo es, todos sus focos rojos estaban prendidos, su lógica le gritaba que era una situación peligrosa.

Los otros dos jueces observaban al Wyvern pasearse de un lado a otro, aventando esto y aquella, alguna que otra reliquia invaluable en el proceso, mientras intentaban no reír ante la rabieta de su hermano, hasta que azotó un vaso de vidrio contra una de las paredes del lugar, Garuda comenzó a reír profusamente a expensas de su hermano mayor, no pudo evitarlo, mientras en su regazo una mujer practicaba un acto de felación y el seguía bebiendo.

-¿Es completamente necesario que tengas a esta mujerzuela aquí?—preguntó Minos con hastió mientras la cabeza rubia de la chica bombeaba incansablemente de arriba hacía debajo de manera rápida y precisa, arrancándole un rugido al pelinegro de placer. Volvió a reír, mientras ahí sentado en el diván comenzaba a alzar sus caderas al compás para poder alcanzar la liberación más rápido.

Minos volteaba los ojos, al observar la "respuesta" de su hermano, mientras miraba el trasero de la chica inclinarse de a poco, enfrente, atrás, poco a poco, Dioses, que acaso era insaciable, mientras Radamanthys maldecía a todos los dioses y se consumía en su propio infierno, los otros dos hermanos compartieron una mirada de complicidad, levantando a la rubia en brazos, empalándola de forma dolorosa y escabrosa, importándoles poco sus protestas o su respuesta de dolor ante lo que le estaban haciendo, cada uno llenando el orificio que le complaciera, la chica gritaba impúdica del dolor y placer combinados al sentirse tan llena, mientras los hermanos comenzaban a moverse en perfecta sincronía, esto iba a ser rápido al parecer, dioses era hermosa la manera en que esta chica apretaba sus miembros en sus estrechas cavidades, debían admitirlo.

-¿Era virgen?—preguntó como que no quiere Minos mientras seguía a ese ritmo desenfrenado y doloroso para la chica.

-Tu sabes lo que me gusta corromperlas hermano—soltó Ayacos de manera divertida, mientras la tomaba del cuello y comenzaba a asfixiarla, sintiendo un poco de piedad por la chica, tratando de ahorrarle el dolor de ser devorada por las alimañas de Minos.

-Gime para mi preciosa—dijo Minos, mientras comenzaba a reír malévolamente.

No tardaron mucho en terminar, sin embargo Ayacos había terminado antes con su vida, sintiendo como su alma escapaba de su cuerpo, para que después la chica fuera devorada de adentro hacia afuera por toda clase de alimañas y serpientes sepultadas en su interior por Minos, dejando únicamente su esqueleto.

-Lástima, hacía buenas mamadas—dijo Ayacos, mientras reía de solo ver al Wyvern con media biblioteca hecha trizas, y su ira aún no terminaba.

Radamanthys los fulminó con la mirada mientras que Grifo limpiaba la sangre de su miembro y lo guardaba dentro de sus ropajes una vez más. Miraba a su furibundo hermano pasearse frente a ellos una vez más, intentando calmar su mente y pensar, elevaba una plegaria a su madre, era obvio para cualquiera que Radamanthys tenía el mismo carácter de Zeus, y si eso era poco, era igual de territorial que un lobo en celo.

-Lo que a ti te pasa es que estas celoso—dijo de ultimo Minos ya un poco más relajado.

-Baaaah—exclamó el Wyvern, pero era exactamente lo que le pasaba, es decir con una mente fría tendría la capacidad de entender la estrategia, es decir, quién mejor para atravesar el Santuario que sus propios guerreros, era algo obvio, y sin sacrificar ningún espectro, pero simplemente le costaba trabajo creer que seis orgullosos caballeros de la Orden de Oro precisamente, fueran capaces de aceptar tal oferta—Voy a hablar con la señorita Pandora—

Los otros dos se votaron una vez más en los sillones, mientras bebían una copa de coñac, y se miraban entre sí divertidos.

-Está celoso—repitió Ayacos, mientras Minos se quedaba pensando un poco en el razonamiento de su hermano menor.

-Puede que así sea Ayacos, sin embargo le doy crédito en algo, esos santos dorados jamás sacrificarían su honor de esta manera, algo debe de haber que nos estemos perdiendo aquí—soltó de ultimo razonando el mayor mientras se relajaba una vez más en su asiento.

Mientras tanto el Wyvern emprendió el camino hacia su destino, podía escucharla tocando en la sala de música, notas libertinas, mientras que trataba de acompasar su respiración poco a poco, por todos los medios, sabía que no podía presentarse en ese estado tan deplorable de carácter ante su señora, se paró un poco en el acto intentando dominarse de a poco, para no parecer iracundo ante ella.

Radamanthys entró hecho una furia silenciosa a la sala de música, tratando de cubrir y dominar su temperamento por todos los medios posibles, y en el mismo momento en que posó su mirada en ella, sintiendo como su aliento era arrebatado de sus pulmones, se paró en seco, incapaz de descifrar que expresión portaba en su cara mientras observaba las portentosas piernas de su señora al descubierto, la piel blanca e inmaculada de sus muslos a la vista solamente para él, desde sus pies descalzos, sus pantorrillas, rodillas, subiendo la vista lentamente y disfrutando la vista como un depredador al acecho hasta sus muslos, esos con los que tanto soñaba y anhelaba ver enredados en su cadera; mientras su señora tocaba el arpa de manera despreocupada, fingiendo demencia, porque eso debía de ser, jamás le había visto puesto algo tan revelador.

Pandora detectó el cosmos del Wyvern desde el preciso momento en que decidió salir de aquella biblioteca y acercarse a ella, sonrió para sus adentros sabiendo perfectamente la provocación que acababa de arremeter en contra del carácter del juez, pero le importó poco, no estaba dispuesta a perder una sola vida de los espectros al servicio de su señor Hades, mucho menos la del Wyvern.

Cuando lo sintió dentro de la habitación, abrió sus ojos, mientras paraba de tocar el arpa poco a poco, y levantaba su vista para observarlo ahí, con esa mirada cetrina y penetrante sobre de ella, haciéndola presa de su deseo sin compasión, le gustaba, en demasía, sin embargo no lo admitiría, la expresión del juez no tenía precio; con los ojos inconmensurablemente abiertos por verla con un atuendo tan revelador, recorriéndola impúdicamente con su mirada hasta llegar al valle de sus senos, un escote profundo acentuado por su corsé, forjando su figura de manera decadente, mientras su respiración acentuaba el volumen de sus atributos medianamente descubiertos; se levantó de aquel banquillo dirigiendo la vista a quien no era necesario y estorbaba en aquel momento.

-Zeros, puedes retirarte, por favor ve al templo de los dioses gemelos y reporta que los Santos de Athena están en camino, y pide la orden de acción—lo anterior lo dijo como para meter el dedo en la llaga, cuando el espectro de sapo hubo dejado la sala de música, Radamanthys la miraba con una mezcla enorme de odio y deseo, mientras ella sonreía sarcásticamente para el juez, y hacía la tela de su vestido a un lado, caminando directamente hacía el rubio, mostrando sus esculturales piernas para él y dejando poco a la imaginación, parándose frente a él de manera retadora y altanera. Para después proceder a moverse de su vista y caminar alrededor de la sala, como esperando a que hablara.

-Señora Pandora—el juez tragó en seco, mientras la mujer caminaba como una tentación a su alrededor, como un tigre rodeando a su presa, él la seguía con la mirada, presa de su juego y dominio—usted debe saber que es una mala idea, esos caballeros no sacrificarían su honor solamente porque si—sin embargo el juez se vio interrumpido en su discurso por la voz sedosa de la joven.

-Claro que no lo harían Radamanthys, soy consiente eso, sin embargo, mejor ellos que mis espectros, déjalos que libren esa tediosa batalla en el Santuario, es bastante sencillo, cumplen su cometido y la licencia que tienen en esta vida—la mujer pasó su mano por los hombros del juez, haciendo que este se tensara, y sintiera escalofríos recorrer su medula, _carajo_ , le daría sus mayores tesoros a quien le presentara otra mujer capaz de hacerle sentir lo que esta adolescente lograba con tan solo un roce de su mano—como ponerlo de manera simple, les será revocada—

Radamanthys intentaba controlar sus impulsos mientras se resistía ante aquellas insinuaciones, porque en definitiva no se estaba volviendo loco, la chiquilla estaba jugando con él, intentando comprender que era lo que estaba sucediendo, ella jamás se había comportado así en su presencia, la observaba de manera velada, mientras la joven se acercaba lentamente hasta quedar una vez más justo frente a él.

-Y tu mí querido Radamanthys acataras las órdenes que te han sido dadas—dijo ella con un dejo de sensualidad, y como si de hilos se trataran, su columna comenzó a tensarse con la connotación de aquellas palabras.

La chica se sentó una vez más con el arpa, poniéndola en posición, abriendo sus piernas sugestivamente y colocando el instrumento en su entrepierna, logrando que el rubio abriera sus ojos como platos, de pronto hipnotizado por todo lo que veía, notando que la entrepierna de su señora estaba desnuda, pulcra, pálida, limpia e inmaculada solamente para su vista y deleite, un gemido involuntario se alzó de su garganta, dejando a su plena vista lo más profundo de su ser, y su virginidad por completo. El juez apretó la quijada mientras la miraba sonreír una vez más para él.

-¿Vez algo que te guste Radamanthys?—dijo Pandora arrastrando las palabras con sensualidad, mientras lo miraba divertida por el rictus pétreo que poseía el juez, incapaz de despegar su mirada de ella, y aquello le encantaba, él lo sabía, sentirse presa y objeto de su mirada.

-Estas jugando con fuego mujer—dijo con la voz enronquecida por la excitación, mientras observaba los labios de la chica ensancharse en una sonrisa sardónica, y restregar su intimidad contra el arpa, solo para la vista del juez—Mierda—soltó Radamanthys, volteándose de a poco como para intentar romper aquel hechizo, mostrando un carácter poco característico en él ante la presencia de su señora. Arrancándole una franca carcajada a la adolescente.

-Pero si vengo de la mismísima fragua de Hefestos, Radamanthys, de verdad crees que le temo al _fuego_ —dijo Pandora mientras seguía restregándose contra el arpa y tocando sólo para él.

-Impúdica—soltó el Wyvern a manera de advertencia mientras la seguía viendo en su acto.

-Hipócrita—soltó ella mientras miraba fijamente sus ojos, él sabía que esto era un castigo por el comportamiento que había tenido hacía un mes, pero mierda, prefería mil veces una tortura a esto, tenerla casi al alcance y saberse presa de sus juegos infantiles, para después saber que se esfumaría entre sus manos sin calmar ese ardor; no había pero castigo que ese, y con la misma elegancia que acaba de realizar aquel acto que lo había dejado dolientemente deseoso de ver más, se retiró de ese lugar, dejándolo estupefacto por unos cuantos segundo, no sin antes advertirle—obedecerás porque son órdenes directas de mi señor Hades, y así se hará, estamos claros, Radamanthys—

El juez a sus espaldas la tomo por su cintura, ella desprevenida por ese arrebato se dejó regodear en la sensación de tenerle tan cerca y de una manera tan íntima contra ella; pegándola completamente a él, dejándola sentir en sus nalgas el miembro completamente erecto para hacerle saber lo que había empezado, mientras el rubio aspiraba profundamente el aroma de su melena y tomaba unos mechones de manera ruda entre sus manos, intentando dominarla, y ella sin ceder.

-¿Por qué empiezas algo que no vas a terminar?—dijo él con un dejo de ardor en su voz, mientras la aferraba por su cintura, intentando por todos los medios no tomarla en ese mismo momento y lugar, mientras la chica sentía el corazón latirle a mil por hora, y la respiración del juez tibia en su nuca como un mantra preferido en su conciencia.

-¿Y dónde queda la diversión?—Preguntó Pandora mientras restregaba su parte trasera contra él, liberando a penas la atención del Wyvern para después, una vez más dejarlo con los brazos vacíos y con esa misma incertidumbre que ella había sufrido no hacía menos de un mes.

-Mierda—soltó el juez una vez más, mientras pasaba ambas manos sobre su rostro intentando concentrarse en lo que venía—Minos tenía razón, estoy jugando con fuego—dijo sonriendo, mientras la observaba caminar por el pasillo, contoneando su cadera solamente para él, dejándolo ahí con su ego herido y un dolor en la entrepierna muy palpable, el dejo de su aroma en sus fosas nasales y el de su tacto en sus manos.

 **A/N: Y bien? Qué les pareció la pequeña venganza de Pandora? O queridos míos y esto es solamente el inicio del juego entre ellos muajajaja! Déjenme saber que es lo que opinan, besos y brazos, muchísima buena vibra y saludos!**


	4. Cap3 Beber de tu Sangre

**A/N: Hola mis queridos querubines, wow, de verdad que me sorprende la enorme y cálida respuesta que ha tenido este fiction, les agradezco enormemente el tiempo que se tomen para dejarme sus comentarios.**

 **Para aclarar una situación del capítulo pasado, respecto a la escena de la rubia a la que algunos me hacen aceveración,** **estaba pensada para causar ese impacto, necesito mostrar la crueldad de la cual pueden ser capaces los jueces respectivamente; y hacer notar las maldiciones personales con la que carga cada uno; la situación es que son almas depravadas por la discordia, es decir por Eris, y tenemos que entender que esa humanidad, o ese concepto de Humanidad que poseemos no aplica del todo a ellos, primeramente porque son semidioses, segundo porque fueron maldecidos y e inmortalizados por el castigo de su padre, y tercero, son jueces del inframundo y espectros al servicio de Hades; por lo que son todo lo contrario a un Santo de Athena, por ejemplo, así que esa escena en específico, me sirvió para ejemplificar el cómo, la razón y la situación que pasan como espectros, claro que pueden sentir, claro que le son fieles a su amo, y muy a su manera tienen ese no sé qué les ayuda a admirar a su señora; sin embargo sus almas están fracturadas y depravadas** **.**

 **Habiendo dejado eso en claro, les dejo el soundtrack recomendado para este capítulo, Beber de Tu Sangre, de los amantes de lola, que es lo que inspiró prácticamente este capítulo.**

 **3\. Beber de tu sangre**

 _"La leyenda nos dice que los caballeros siempre aparecen cuando las fuerzas del mal intentan apoderarse del mundo… en un tiempo lejano existió un grupo de jóvenes que protegía a Atenea, la diosa de la guerra, se les llamaba caballeros de Atenea y siempre combatían sin armas. Se cuenta que con un revés de la mano eran capaces de desgarrar el cielo y que de un solo puntapié abrían grietas en la tierra, hoy de nuevo un grupo de caballeros con el mismo poder e idéntico valor ha llegado a la tierra."_

 **Europa, linderos de la Frontera Alemana.**

Seis figuras parecidas a la ráfaga del viento recorrían a la velocidad de la luz las planicies europeas, con un solo pensamiento en sus cabezas, _Athena;_ el campo y follaje a su alrededor pasaba antes sus ojos similar a una mancha amorfa e incolora, sus corazones, ilusión creada por el dios del inframundo se sentían reales palpitar en sus pechos, con los bríos de cuerpos jóvenes y renovados, sus respiraciones agitadas, y su misión clara en sus mentes, a cualquier costo debían llegar antes Athena, y conseguir despertar su vieja armadura, seguidos muy de cerca una mariposa espectral vigilaba sus pasos furiosos, se sabían vigilados, y sabrían que ésta no sería tarea fácil, sin embargo nada lograría hacerlos flaquear de lo que se avecinaba. Sus convicciones puestas directamente en el objetivo a seguir, y su fidelidad intacta, mientras lograban divisar a lo lejos la frontera de Alemania. Estaban cerca, el espectral cosmos que desprendía aquel lugar era evidente para cualquiera que tuviese el sexto sentido despierto, era impresionante la oscuridad y maldad que emanaban de aquel lugar. A lo lejos un follaje de grandes coníferas se divisaba, guiándolos a una colina coronada por un gran e impresionante castillo, salido de alguna novela de terror, mientras que gárgolas coronaban sus torres y puertas, con ojos abiertos y expectantes a todo aquel que se cruzara por aquel lúgubre camino.

Cada uno de los caballeros dorados se aferraba fielmente al último recuerdo que tenían de su joven diosa, mientras intentaban por todos los medios disfrazar sus rostros de una cara apacible e imperturbable, buscando de cualquier manera apaciguar sus heridos orgullos como caballeros, y entender que esto iba más allá del honor, más allá de cualquiera de sus egos, esto era aquello que podría inclinar la balanza a su favor a favor del santuario, si sabían jugar bien sus cartas. Cuando hubieron llegado ante las puertas del castillo habían logrado perfeccionar la telepatía entre ellos, mientras que Shion de Aries y antiguo patriarca sonreía orgulloso para sus adentros, eran buenos alumnos, no por nada habían llegado a ser caballeros dorados.

Una gran puerta de madera gruesa frente a ellos, con una aldaba que mostraba las fauces de un demonio fue lo que los recibió. Las miradas de todos atentas a sus alrededores, tratando de sentir posibles amenazas, mientras se colocaban en una especie de circulo cubriéndose las espaldas entre ellos, de sus labios emanaban pequeñas volutas de vapor, mientras la fría noche los abrazaba con su paisaje níveo y blanquiceo, un chirrido se hizo presente proveniente de la puerta, mientras una voz espectral se hacía sonar.

-Bienvenidos caballeros—soltó aquella voz conocida para los aludidos, ya que era la misma que los había levantado de la muerte, acompasaron una vez más sus corazones, mientras dejaban al patriarca liderar el camino por aquel oscuro pasillo, iluminado únicamente por unas cuantas antorchas, frente a ellos, una larga y morada alfombra de terciopelo se extendía, algunas puertas cruzaban su andar, todas finamente talladas en madreas preciosas, ya que el abrumador aroma del ébano se hacía presente en aquel lugar, comenzaron a seguir a la mariposa frente a ellos, que parecía guiarlos con su grácil vuelo, llegando a una gran estancia, un techo abovedado, con un gran candelabro de cristales iluminaba el techo inmenso y alto de aquel portentoso recinto, mientras que pinturas de ángeles los observaban en su andar, dos grandes escaleras gemelas adornaban la estancia de fino mármol blanco y negro, mientras que columnas jónicas rodeaban la estancia a forma de circulo, la mariposa continuó guiándolos, pasando por una sala de juegos y licores, una alfombra de un verde profundo llenaba aquel lugar, mientras pesadas cortinas de terciopelo adornaban los ventanales de aquella estancia, el aleteo de aquella mariposa era el único sonido del lugar, seguido de las pisadas metálicas de las armaduras de los caballeros, que seguían su trayecto de manera lenta y observante, fue Saga quien notó el cuadro que adornaba aquel lugar, una feliz familia lo observaba en su trayecto, el cuadro contrastaba con la atmosfera pesada de aquella estancia, inundada por el aroma del tabaco y algunos otros licores.

Siguieron caminando por aquel largo pasillo escuchando el leve sonido de un arpa comenzar a tomar vuelo en aquel silencio ensordecedor, el arpa en lugar de calmar sus corazones tocaba arpegios vertiginosos, logrando taladrar sus cabezas a manera de advertencia, mientras seguían caminando, observando yelmos antiguos de armaduras oxidadas, a lo lejos unos gritos comenzaron a inundar el lugar, poniendo alertas a los santos de Athena.

Cuando estuvieron frente a aquella puerta, ésta se abrió por completo, dejando a su vista a un espectro, que al parecer estaba siendo torturado, por una chica no mayor de dieciocho años, frente a ella, tres sujetos con armaduras aladas y portentosas se encontraban hincados y con las miradas agachadas, mientras que sonrisas ladinas se dibujaban en sus rostros, otro espectro croaba a los pies de aquella señorita mientras ella continuaba con aquel castigo despiadado, una solitaria lagrima recorrió la mejilla de la muchacha, detalle que no pasó desapercibido para ninguno de los seis caballeros presentes.

Los tres jueces del infierno sintieron la presencia de los santos desde el momento en el que cruzaron las puertas del castillo, y debían decir que realmente no se encontraban sorprendidos en absoluto, estos sujetos no poseían gran poder por lo que podían sentir, y tampoco habilidades, lamentablemente para los jueces, sus orgullos nublaban su visión y estaban cometiendo su primer y grave error, subestimaban a quien tenían frente a ellos.

Cuando los seis caballeros hubieron entrado en el recinto, ninguno se hincó a diferencia de los espectros presentes, mientras que el ojo izquierdo del Wyvern comenzaba a brillar haciendo presente su naturaleza violenta, sin embargo, no faltaría al respeto a su señora Pandora, dejaría que terminara de implementar aquella sanción a la cual se había hecho acreedor Valentine, cuando la representante de Hades hubo terminado, el espectro se desplomó en el suelo, haciendo que otros dos soldados viniesen por él, fue en ese momento que Pandora abrió sus ojos para observar a los santos de Athena frente a ella con detenimiento.

Su rostro frío e imperturbable no mostrando ninguna expresión, su pelo reflejando violáceos tonos, mientras fijaba sus penetrantes ojos purpuras en los hombres frente a ella, hizo un ademan a los tres jueces para que se pusieran de píe, lentamente los hombres se colocaron frente a ella, en la parte baja de aquel especie de templete, donde el arpa seguía de píe, bloqueándola casi por completo a la vista de los caballeros, los tres hombres frente a ellos era obvio poseían un alto rango, si se tomaban la libertad de bloquearla instintivamente de aquella manera.

La voz sedosa de la mujer se hizo presente por primera vez, mientras prosiguió tocando el arpa, ahora de una manera lenta y pausada.

-Bienvenidos caballeros de géminis, cáncer, capricornio, acuario, piscis, y patriarca, los estábamos esperando—dijo de manera tranquila y articulando perfectamente bien sus palabras, con un ligero acento al momento de hablar en latín.

Los aludidos levantaron las miradas observando detenidamente al flanco frente a ellos, las armaduras negras como la noche, y cada individuo con un porte y altanería característicos, Shion los reconocería donde fuese, eran los tres jueces del infierno, no habían cambiado en absolutamente nada, Garuda con su pelo negro ébano y sonrisa sardónica, Grifo con su pelo blanco y tez marmolea, y el Wyvern, con sus ojos violentos y ambarinos, brillantes y centelleantes; en definitiva no tenía planeado toparse con ellos tan rápido, sin embargo ninguno de los caballeros se inmutó, o hicieron señal de reverencia alguna, una simple inclinación de cabeza sería lo mayor que obtendrían de su parte. Fue Shion quien rompió el silencio.

Con paso lento y pausado se colocó una vez más frente a sus caballeros, con todo el porte y galanura de la que fue capaz se presentó.

-Señorita Pandora, no esperaba encontrarla aquí—dijo Shion tanteando muy bien sus palabras, intentando saber ¿cómo y por qué esta peligrosa mujer había escapado al sello de Athena? Porque si ella estaba fuera, quería decir que los dioses gemelos habían salido también de su sello, y quería decir que Circe había traicionado a los dioses del olimpo; los malditos por los cuales el antiguo Patriarca y su hermano habían muerto para sellar estaban libres, esto eran malas noticias.

La música paró un poco, mientras una pequeña risilla sarcástica y poco sincera se escuchaba provenir de Pandora.

-No esperaba menos de ti Shion, siempre tan… delicado, pero solo hace falta preguntar directamente, después de todo han jurado lealtad a mi señor Hades no es así, ahora somos del mismo… equipo—soltó con una voz exageradamente dulce, mientras que los caballeros detrás del patriarca sentían como sus espaldas se tensaban e instintivamente cerraban sus puños.

-En efecto señorita Pandora, hemos jurado lealtad al señor Hades a cambio de algo muy específico, y es por eso que solicitamos respetuosamente una audiencia con él—soltó Shion, mientras intentaba saber si en efecto Hades ya había elegido un cuerpo que ocupar, intentado por lo menos conocer su rostro.

Los jueces se tensaron visiblemente, mientras miradas de desprecio se escapaban, dirigidas directamente a aquel hombre frente a ellos, _pero que insolencia atreverse a solicitar una audiencia con su señor Hades._

-Aries—la voz profunda de Minos se hizo presente descendiendo dos escalones y colocándose justo frente a frente, imponiendo su estatura y acercándose más de lo necesario al antiguo caballero de Aries, habló las siguientes palabras fuerte y claro—puede que en el santuario ustedes gozaran de una jerarquía alta, pero aquí son simplemente _otros espectro más al servicio de mi señor Hades_ , harán bien en recordarlo—dijo de último mientras se retiraba sonriendo fríamente para los caballeros detrás del patriarca y siguiendo su camino, no sin antes fijar su vista en el caballero de Piscis y recordar aquella derrota humillante que sufrió a manos de éste hombre en la anterior guerra santa—sigues siendo toda una visión, florecita—soltó solamente para Afrodita que ni siquiera se inmutó.

Garuda río de buena gana mientras escuchaba las palabras de su hermano, y decidiendo que había visto suficiente decidió seguir con su camino e ir directamente a entrenar, sabiendo bien que el Wyvern no se desprendería del lado de su señora Pandora.

-Es parte del sacrificio que decidieron hacer para obtener el precio acordado, véanlo desde ésta perspectiva, entre más rápido obtengan la cabeza de Athena, más rápido podrán gozar de esa vida eterna—soltó Garuda mientras se retiraba y observaba detenidamente a los caballeros, no sin antes chocar accidentalmente hombro con hombro a Shura, quien con su característico temple, no le dirigió ni la mirada.

Cuando se quedaron ante la presencia de Pandora y Radamanthys pudieron apreciar en todo su esplendor la belleza de aquella mujer, definitivamente era una visión, digna de poner celosa a cualquiera incluso a las inmortales. Sin embargo la mujer que tenían frente a ellos poseía la misma belleza que una fuerza de la naturaleza, digna de admirarse y temerse, el cosmos que emanaba de ella era sorprendente, y por la muestra anterior, capaz de crueldades inimaginables al parecer.

-No deben de preocuparse caballeros, yo Pandora, soy la portadora de la voz de mi señor Hades, su sacerdotisa, y la que dirige su ejército de espectro, mi señor Hades es demasiado puro para mancharse con nimiedades así, su misión será otorgada por mí en el momento justo, mientras tanto he arreglado que sus aposentos estén en el palacio, espero y sean de su agrado—el Wyvern cerró ambos puños pero no se atrevió a interrumpir a su señora, mientras que los aludidos se sorprendían en sobre manera, esto quería decir que aún no marcharían en contra del Santuario, ¿qué estaban esperando?.

Un espectro deforme salió de detrás de la señorita Pandora, arrastrándose como una vil alimaña, provocando inmediatamente una aversión enorme en Afrodita, quien sintió todos los vellos de su nuca en punta. Croando y haciendo un sonido desquiciante a la hora de caminar, o saltar.

-Él es Zeros, mi lacayo personal, cualquier mensaje que vega de él es porque es enviado directamente por mí, Zeros, guía a los caballeros a sus aposentos—

Haciendo lo que se pedía de él, comenzó a guiarlos, mientras que los seis caballeros comenzaban a seguirle, pasaron respectivamente por distintas habitaciones, una de ellas abiertas, en ella se encontraba Minos desprendido de su _Sapuri_ , jugando con cuerpos de doncellas muertas y muchachos jóvenes por igual, colgaban invisiblemente como marionetas mientras danzaban para él, en una especie de ilusión. Fue Camus el primero en apreciar aquel aberrante espectáculo y por un momento estuvo seguro que no podría contenerse, pero fue detenido por Saga, quien movió la cabeza de manera negativa; Mascara Mortal sintió un deseo enorme de devolver el estómago, incluso sabiendo que el había aplicado su dosis de violencia en este mundo, el espectáculo frente a ellos era bajo y degenerado, Shura podría haber jurado que podía cortar el viento por la tensión que sentía en su cuerpo, _¿A dónde carajos los habían traído?,_ Shion estoicamente seguía a aquel remedo de humano hasta llegar a tres habitaciones al final del pasillo.

-Según las ordenes de mi señora Pandora, compartirán cuartos, así que estos son sus aposentos—dijo el espectro señalando a las tres puertas contiguas.

Los aludidos entraron de a dos respectivamente en cada una de las habitaciones, Mascara Mortal y Afrodita en una, Shura y Camus en la segunda, dejando por último a Saga y Shion, quienes tomaron la última puerta, entrando y todos quitándose rápidamente los _Sapuris_ , mientras intentaban digerir la situación a la que se enfrentaban, ninguno siendo capaz de borrar las imágenes de las marionetas danzantes.

 _-No podemos ceder ante nuestra necesidad de justicia caballeros—la voz de Shion invadió sus mentes—debemos permanecer tranquilos, inmutables e imperturbables, lo peor aún está por venir—_

 _-Pero señor lo vio, usted lo vio, esas eran jovencitas, algunas incluso eran niñas, jóvenes, ¿cómo es posible que permanezcamos tranquilos ante algo así?—soltó la voz de Shura, con todo el enojo que tenía contenido._

 _-Porque nos están probando—soltó Saga—el hecho de que nos mantengan de guardia aquí hasta darnos la orden de marchar contra el Santuario es una prueba, una que definitivamente no estoy seguro que podremos pasar—dijo con toda serenidad el geminiano._

 _-Toda esta situación es aberrante, vergonzosa, ¿presenciaremos esto todos los días?, ¿estas degradaciones y sometimientos a la dignidad humana?—preguntó Afrodita mientras los otros sopesaban la pregunta y se helaban por la respuesta de Mascara Mortal._

 _-Lo más probable es que así sea, de lo contrario no estaríamos tan cerca de los jueces, nos están vigilando—dijo de ultimo mientras el silencio se hacía en sus mentes._

 _-Por Athena y un bien mayor debemos soportar—soltó fríamente Camus, mientras todos asentían mentalmente y se aferraban una vez más al rostro, calmo sonriente de su diosa._

 _-Por Athena—dijeron al unísono todos._

…..

 **Cuarto de Música, Mansión Heinstein. Ahora Castillo de Hades**

-Mi señora, no pretenderá usted que comparta mis comidas y los pasillos con esos… esos—no se permitió terminar la frase mientras observaba depredadoramente a la adolescente seguir tocando el arpa.

-Las órdenes de mi señor Hades son absolutas Radamanthys—soltó con voz sedosa Pandora, adquiriendo un tono peligroso que él conocía bien—o me vas a decir que cuestionas sus decisiones, ¿es eso acaso Radamanthys?—el rubio abrió los ojos como platos mientras negaba profusamente con la cabeza. Hincándose inmediatamente y quitándose el casco, miró directamente a los ojos a su señora, cosa que últimamente se le estaba haciendo costumbre y adicción, perderse en sus orbes violetas como amatistas.

-Jamás me atrevería a cuestionar a mi señor Hades o a usted mi señora, sus deseos y anhelos son órdenes para mí—soltó mirándola directamente a los ojos, mientras poco a poco una sonrisa sardónica comenzaba a dibujarse en su rostro, sabiendo perfectamente bien la connotación de aquellas palabras.

Mientras la chica, que jamás se retiraba de un reto comenzaba a mirarlo y lentamente acariciaba la base del arpa de una manera sugestiva, para su deleite y mirada; siempre era así, lenta y sugestivamente lo provocaba con acciones lentas, precisas que lo llevaban a la locura y delirio, llevó sus delicadas manos desde la punta del harpa hasta colocarlas su píe izquierdo, todo aquello con movimientos cadenciosos y delicados, _dioses esta mujer tenía la capacidad de tocar todos sus botones, sacar lo mejor y lo peor de él y lo sabía, carajo, que si no lo sabía, sin este preciso momento lo hacía_ , el juez dirigió su vista a su sandalia, se había desabrochado, estirando el píe con delicadeza, permitiéndole la vista únicamente de su delicado y blanco tobillo, miró a Radamanthys directamente a los ojos, y lamió un poco sus labios, detalle casi imperceptible, pero no para él.

-Radamanthys, podrías abrochar mi sandalia—ordenó Pandora sin despegar la vista de aquel portentoso hombre frente a ella; la sonrisa del Wyvern se ensanchó aún más, se levantó de ese lugar donde estaba hincado, dio unos cuantos pasos lentos, aumentando la tensión del momento y nuevamente se colocó de rodillas frente a su señora, tomando su píe delicadamente con ambas manos, sus manos eran frías a comparación del tacto cálido de su píe, la piel de todo el cuerpo de Radamanthys se erizo de solo sentirla de aquella manera; y como si del tesoro más grande se tratase, tomó el píe de Pandora con ambas manos, elevándolo poco a poco hasta su rostro, miró una vez más a los ojos de su señora, para colocar un pequeño beso en el empeine de su pie, provocando que instintivamente ella cerrara los ojos por el simple placer que ese pequeño beso provocaba, Pandora sintió electricidad recorrer su cuerpo al sentir los labios calientes del rubio colocar otro beso más cerca de su tobillo y sentir como sus manos comenzaban a elevarse por su pantorrilla, adentrándose lentamente bajo el dobladillo de su vestido; de manera seductora y experta, brindando suaves caricias y sensuales besos, con su mano derecha tomó la sandalia del piso, mientras el rostro de su señora se inclinaba poco a poco hacia atrás, dejando en caída libre su larga melena negra, y haciendo notoria su respiración levemente acelerada, Radamanthys inmoló aquella imagen en su mente, verla así, sometida a los influjos de sus caricias aunque fuese un poco, lentamente introdujo el píe en la sandalia, mientras abrochaba lentamente las delicadas hebras doradas, Pandora abrió los ojos una vez más, y lentamente penetró con su mirada la del rubio frente a ella, quien le dio un último beso de partida a su píe, mientras lo colocaba una vez más en el piso delicadamente.

-Como se lo dije mi señora, sus deseos son órdenes para mí—dijo de último el Wyvern con la voz enronquecida por la situación, la lujuria evidente en su cuerpo y su mirada.

-¿Hasta dónde serías capaz de llegar por mis deseos Radamanthys?—preguntó de último la chica mientras se para frente a él y tomaba su rostro con la palma de su mano izquierda.

-No hay límite mi señora, mi alma le pertenece, le soy fiel a usted y al señor Hades—dijo el Wyvern disfrutando la sensación de las manos de su señora en su rostro.

Algo en esas palabras no la dejaba satisfecha del todo, y de pronto el tacto de su señora se sintió ausente en su rostro, mientras ésta comenzaba a caminar hacia la salida del salón de música, no entendía ese cambio tan abrupto en su humor, veía la figura de Pandora contonearse hasta la puerta, mientras discretamente volteaba a verlo allí donde lo había dejado.

-¿Solamente tú alma Radamanthys?—dijo Pandora de último mientras lo dejaba impresionado por aquella respuesta, pues qué más quería de él, no entendía absolutamente nada de la situación.

…..

 **Aposentos de Pandora**

Pandora se encontraba dando vueltas en su cama, sin poder conciliar el sueño, miles de pensamientos arremolinándose en su cabeza; dándole vueltas a esas palabras en su mente, sabía que evidentemente le había molestado el haber estuchado aquello _"mi alma le pertenece"_ , sin embargo no sabía el porqué de aquella situación, su cuerpo cubierto finamente por sabanas de algodón, frescas, mientras que su bata de seda negra cubría levemente su cuerpo, dejando poco a la imaginación, era evidente que la adolescente había terminado de desarrollarse y sus turgentes senos y caderas sobresalían de los bordes de aquella pequeña bata, sin embargo en ese momento era poco consiente de eso, o del sudor frío recorriendo su frente, sus aposentos a pesar de ser grandes y portentosos, con lujos, comodidades y grandes ventanales, comenzaban a asfixiarla lentamente, haciendo presión, como sí las paredes comenzaran a cerrarse alrededor de ella.

Necesitaba salir de ahí, se colocó una bata un poco más larga para cubrirse, mientras que recogía ligeramente su melena en una coleta alta para tratar de refrescarse, era irónico estar sufriendo de éstos bochornos en pleno invierno en Alemania, pero la cuestión aquí es que su mente le estaba jugando una mala pasada; la realidad que Pandora no quería admitir, es que el alma del Wyvern no era suficiente para ella, no era suficiente saberse su señora, esa era la verdad, quería su alma, su cuerpo y su corazón, arrebatar de su cama a cualquier otra mujer que compartiera su lecho, y ser el único pensamiento presente en su ser, era de naturaleza posesiva y demandante, sin embargo era incapaz de admitirse aquello en voz alta.

Pandora era una mujer compleja, característica que la acompañaba desde su niñez, se le había exigido mucho desde temprana edad al llevar tan alta responsabilidad por el hecho de ser la hermana elegida por el señor Hades desde la antigüedad, por ende no había tenido una infancia como tal, ni había recibido muestra alguna de afecto, amor o cariño, por lo que no entendía muy bien esos sentimientos, o lo que podían representar para alguien, recibía flashes aquí y allá de su madre y su padre, sin embargo, jamás eran claros en su mente.

Tuvo como instructores a los mismísimos dioses gemelos, fueron ellos quienes le habían enseñado a manejarse con porte, elegancia y frialdad, le habían instruido a emplear a las personas a su alrededor a su antojo, como objetos, y de misma manera a manipular para obtener sus fines; sin embargo en sueños, conforme iba creciendo, esta imágenes de un hombre rubio siempre plagaban su mente, demostraciones distintas de respeto llegaban de esta persona en sus sueños siempre, miradas fervorosas, llenas de cariño y lo que parecía ser _afecto, amor quizás,_ recuerdos de otra vida _en otro tiempo, o en otro lugar,_ recordaba consolar a un hombre de pelo negro en su regazo, mientras cantaba levemente una canción de cuna para él, y recorrer parsimoniosamente sus cabellos con sus manos, estaba segura que ese era Garuda, también recordaba sostener entre sus manos a un desquiciado Grifo, intentando regresarlo a éste plano y borrar su locura con su cosmos, sin embargo el sueño más recurrente, era aquel beso que le había dado a un moribundo Radamanthys antes de morir en sus brazos, y ser arrebatada de éste plano existencial.

Su corazón emitía latidos y taquicardia por esos recuerdos, no entendía bien lo que le pasaba, solo sabía que poco a poco estos recuerdos clamaban su mente y su existencia, no sabía cómo calmar la confusión que llevaba dentro, ni por qué abarrotaba su pensamiento de ésta manera tan absoluta.

Caminando sin rumbo fijo llegó a aquel lugar donde se encontraba el cuadro de su familia, aquel óleo era el único recuerdo que se encontraba en ese lugar sobre su breve infancia, la sonrisa dibujada en el rostro de aquella niña le parecía tan lejana, como surrealista, ajena completamente a ella.

Se sentó en aquel diván enorme frente al cuadro, sirviéndose en el acto un whisky cargado, mientras intentaba por todos los medios reconciliar un poco de sueño, fue así como la encontró el Wyvern, quien regresaba a sus aposentos después de una ardua sesión de entrenamiento, la vista de su señora le quitó el aliento, con aquella delicada y frágil bata, mostrando más piel en ella de lo que alguna vez había podido ver, sentada con rostro pensativo mirando fijamente aquel cuadro.

Pandora sintió inmediatamente la presencia del juez a su espalda, y sonrió un poco para sus adentros, era justamente él quien causaba ese delirio nocturno, y ahora las causalidades de la vida lo llevaban a ella justo en aquel momento de confusión, como una bofetada en la que los influjos del alcohol ya causaban mella en su persona.

-Radamanthys, acompáñame un momento—soltó Pandora con voz suave mientras se bebía una copa más de aquel Whisky, el hombre poco a poco se colocó frente a su señora, y fue allí que ella se dio cuenta que solamente portaba unos pantalones deportivos, colocados precariamente sobre la parte baja de su cadera, su pecho al descubierto, dejando a la vista su portentoso abdomen finamente esculpido por el entrenamiento arduo, su pecho masculino cubierto de vello, algunas cicatrices daban testimonio de sus batallas, sus brazos marcados y enormes, provocando un extraño calor en su vientre, Radamanthys sentía la sed de aquella mirada, el peso que provocaba en su alma.

-Mi señora, ¿se encuentra bien?—no era normal verle tomando alcohol, mucho menos embriagarse a placer, y sin embargo la arrebatadora imagen frente a él, con sus piernas inmaculadas y marmoleas al descubierto, su bata levemente abierta, mostrando sus senos libres de aquel corsé que siempre utilizaba, era demasiado para él. La respiración del Wyvern comenzó a acelerarse.

La aludida se paró tambaleándose un poco, mientras fijaba su vista en el hombre frente a ella, caminando cadenciosamente, mientras la bata que la cubría se abría por completo, mostrando su bata interior, cubriendo levemente su entrepierna, Radamanthys inhaló en seco, intentando controlarse.

Si piel nívea iluminada únicamente por los rayos de luz lunar que se filtraban por las amplias ventanas de la estancia, era una imagen simplemente arrebatadora y violentamente perfecta, sus pies descalzos, su mano sosteniendo aquel vaso con hielos y Whisky, extendiéndolo para él.

-Te invito un trago Radamanthys—soltó con voz queda y sensual, mientras esas palabras taladraban el cerebro del juez, intentando por todos los medios acompasar su respiración y resistirse a sus instintos, tomó el vaso, sintiendo como los dedos de su señora rozaban levemente los suyos. Se tomó a pecho aquel whisky sintiendo el ardor en su garganta, mientras la observaba directamente a los ojos.

-¿Qué sucede Pandora?—soltó la voz queda del rubio, su mirada velada, de una manera que ella no sabía interpretar, mientras miles de respuestas se agolpaban en su mente, sin expresar ninguna. Decidiendo responder con otra pregunta.

-¿Qué soy yo para ti Radamanthys?—aquella pregunta lo tomó por sorpresa, la observó detenidamente, sus piernas decadentes descubiertas completamente para él, sus senos con la caída natural producto de la gravedad, sus caderas amplias, su cintura como un punto de quiebre en su figura, Radamanthys le dio la espalda para intentar calmarse un poco y dejar de verse a sí mismo tomándola en ese preciso momento y lugar.

Sin embargo, Pandora no le dio tregua, lo volteó enfurecida, mientras lo abofeteaba fuertemente, y lo miraba retadora, su bata caída hasta el hombro, y el tirante de su hombro izquierdo precariamente abajo, casi dejando uno de sus senos al descubierto.

Si tanto quería saber la endemoniada respuesta a su pregunta se la daría, y que los dioses y todo lo demás se fuera al infierno, no le importaba nada más, solo ella, ese momento. Emitió un rugido gutural mostrándole los dientes, mientras ella le respondía con otra cachetada más, tantos celos acumulados de saber cuántas amantes habían compartido su lecho, estaba herida, y confundida… y tomada, un rugido igual se escapó de parte de ella, arremetiendo con otra cachetada más.

La tomó abruptamente por su cintura, mientras uno de sus brazos se cerraba en su cintura con un agarre férreo, sosteniéndole ambas manos detrás de su espalda, provocando que ella se arqueara completamente contra su cuerpo, y su otra mano se iba directamente a esa coleta que amarraba su pelo, soltándolo por completo, siempre le había gustado más verlo suelto y salvaje; seguía con ese agarre dominante en sus muñecas, mientras la otra aferraba dominantemente su melena.

La miró directamente a los ojos, apreciando la cercanía de sus rostros, detallando cada facción, sus pestañas negras y tupidas, sus ojos velados con ese color violeta que le volvía loco, sus mejillas sonrojadas por lo que acababa de transpirar, sus labios entreabiertos despidiendo un aroma a perdición y tentación, tan cerca, estaba tan cerca, _y por qué negarse la oportunidad de probarla_ , pero él sabía, sabía perfectamente bien que una vez habiendo probado esos labios no habría vuelta atrás, le pertenecería en cuerpo, mente, alma y corazón, no habría nada más para él; _y porque resistirse si la tenía a unos cuantos centímetros,_ desafiante, sardónica y endemoniadamente hermosa. Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, antes de mirarla a los ojos por última vez, y rozar levemente esos labios que eran los dueños de sus erecciones.

Fue como si el mis mismo Zeus hubiese lanzado un rayo a su cuerpo, por que sintió electricidad recorrerla hasta el más profundo rincón de su ser, con ese simple roce su alma se había movido dentro de su ser de una manera demoledora, ambos se vieron a los ojos una vez más mientras él la soltaba para aferrarse de sus piernas y elevarla, ella envolviendo su cadera con sus piernas instintivamente y colocando sus brazos en su cuello, mientras las manos del juez aferraban sus muslos con una violencia y deseo avasallante, se besaron, sus labios se unieron como si la vida misma se les fuera en ello, no fue un beso cándido y dulce, fue un beso electrizante y necesitado, probando sangre de sus labios mientras las mordidas se hacían presentes, a tientas y como pudo la puso contra la pared, restregando su erección contra el centro de su señora, arrancando el gemido de placer más dulce de sus labios, y tragándoselo en un beso más, sabía dulce, adictivo, como una reserva especial de whisky hecha solo para él, mientras ella rasguñaba su espalda, y se aferraba al pelo de su nuca, una batalla por el dominio donde el vencedor fue el juez; sus manos vagando libremente por la extensión de sus piernas, mientras subían hasta su cadera, aferrando con una de sus manos sus nalgas, y con la otra deslizándose por debajo del camisón, por su abdomen, costillas hasta llegar a ese par de senos perfectos y aferrar uno con su manos, para después jugar con el pezón, provocando que ella se arqueara más contra su pecho, arrancándole un gruñido de aprobación.

Se separó un poco de ella, mirándola a los ojos, lamiendo la sangre de la comisura de sus labios, y volteando sus ojos de placer puro al probar aquel sabor metálico en sus labios, sus respiraciones rápidas y airosas, mientras se miraban sin dejar el desafío de lado.

-Quieres saber que eres para mí, eres el principio, el presente y el fin, eres todo Pandora, todo—dijo el mientras observaba los ojos abiertos de par en par de la joven frente a él, ella lo aferraba más con sus manos, mientras se restregaba impúdicamente contra su erección, arrancándole otro gemido de placer al juez, mientras trataba de detenerla un poco, no era el momento ni el lugar.

Menguó su agarre en sus piernas y la colocó en el suelo, volteándola bruscamente contra aquel muro de madera, aprisionándola contra su cuerpo, sintiendo sus nalgas contra su erección, se restregó un poco contra ella, intentando liberar un poco de la tensión que sentía en su cuerpo, como un depredador listo para clavar sus fauces en su presa, sus músculos tensos y preparados para la faena, pero no se lo permitía, aún no.

Una de sus manos viajó a sus senos, tomándolo con parsimonia, disfrutando de la mirada que su señora le devolvía por encima de su hombro, completamente sometida a él, y sus manos eran las que marcaban el paso, un aullido de triunfo dentro del juez se dejó escapar un poco a manera de gemido; observar los ojos de su señora fijos solamente en él, lo alentaban a seguir, la otra mano se colocó primero en su vientre y después se deslizó entre sus bragas, para llegar a ese lugar sagrado e inmaculado en el que quería enterrar su rostro y su corazón, la sensación de piel contra piel hizo que su necesidad creciera inconmensurablemente, su tacto experto buscando aquella llave de placer infinito, mientras ella comenzaba a gemir impúdicamente, haciendo que su otra mano dejara de atender su senos, para taparle la boca, ella se restregaba contra su erección y su mano rítmicamente, mientras buscaba su liberación, sus gritos de placer silenciados por la mano del juez, y los de Radamanthys, porque mordía y marcaba el hombro de su amada en un ritual primitivo. _Dioses y ni siquiera la había penetrado aún_ , su mano en un ritmo frenético, y sus jadeos en el oído de ella como su mantra preferido.

En un momento de inspiración una de las manos de Pandora viajó a su espalda y se adentró en el pantalón de Radamanthys, tomando su prominente miembro en su delicado tacto, comenzó a mover la mano como recordaba haberlo visto en el baño, la vista del juez se nubló por completo, mientras arremetía contra la mano de su señora, sus caderas y su mano en un ritmo desenfrenado, ambos alcanzaron la liberación al mismo tiempo, estallando por completo en sus manos, y adueñándose de sus almas.

-¿Te quedó claro?—preguntó Radamanthys mientras la volteaba por completo, y justo frente a ella se llevaba a la boca la mano que acababa de éstar dentro de ella, probando ese dulce sabor a nepente con el cual Dionisio la había dotado.

Ella lo observaba embelesada, mientras sus ojos no podían creer lo que veían, la otra mano del juez se aferraba a su cuello, y la acercaba a él para arrebatarle otro beso más, reclamando sus labios como suyos, sumisa completamente a los influjos del Wyvern, ella se dejó llevar una vez más por el beso, no tenía caso negarse después de aquello que acababa de transpirar en ese momento.

-Y yo, ¿Qué soy para ti Pandora?— preguntó con voz queda directamente en su oído, mordiendo el lóbulo ofendido, mientras lo lamía, para comenzar el proceso tortuoso una vez más.

-Tu…-las palabras se agolpaban en sus labios sin saber porque, no podía elaborar palabra alguna, no sabía identificar los sentimientos que se arremolinaban en su ser, eran intensos, era fuego, el mismísimo fuego de las fraguas de Hefestos y el Hades no se compararían con este fuego que ella sentía—eres mi fuego—dijo ella crípticamente mientras el juez sonreía ante aquella respuesta—solamente mío—dijo ella mientras volvía a darle un golpe en la mejilla.

-Me queda claro mi señora—dijo el juez entendiendo perfectamente a lo que se refería Pandora.

-Solamente mío—volvió a repetir a modo de advertencia mientras lo observaba directamente a los ojos, estaba harta de escuchar cantidad inmensa de gemidos provenientes de los aposentos del juez, _celosa, eran celos los que sentía, por fin logró identificar un sentimiento._

-Y usted mi señora, ¿es acaso solamente mía?—preguntó burlesco e irónico el juez, recibiendo otra bofetada que le volteó la cara, riendo de buena gana mientras volteaba a ver a la fiera que le devolvía la mirada enardecida.

-Jamás pongas en tela de juicio eso—dijo bruscamente mientras se retiraba del lugar y se dirigía a sus aposentos.

Dejando al juez con una explosión interna, acelerando su corazón, y una histeria mental, volvió a lamer sus dedos emitiendo un gruñido, recordando todo lo que acababa de pasar.

Ajenos los dos al hecho de haber sido observados por Saga de Géminis, quien accidentalmente había presenciado todo aquello, y con una ilusión había ocultado su presencia, ahora tenían información que probablemente serviría para un futuro, la lealtad del Wyvern estaba primero con Pandora que con Hades, y sacrificaría todo por ella. O por lo menos eso pensaba.

 **A/N: ¡Chan, chan, chan!** **los santos de Athena ya están en los dominios de Hades, y están elbaorando su plan lento, y que les pareció la escenita de Radamanthys y Pandora eh? Jajajaja espero comentarios besos y abrazos.**


	5. Cap4 Lucha de Gigantes

**4.- Lucha de Gigantes**

 **A/N. Muy bien ésta nota va dirigida a esa persona, que nefastamente dejó un comentario sumamente desagradable, insultando mi persona. Si hubiera sido a mi escritura, y bajo un argumento razonable, tengan ustedes por seguro que lo hubiese tomado en cuenta.**

 **Como autores que somos en esta comunidad, claro que nos vemos expuestos a las críticas, y cuando son constructivas, te ayudan a crecer de una manera impresionante y mejorar tu estilo de escritura. Sin embargo cuando esas críticas están basadas en odios y envidias, sinceramente es mejor guardarlas.**

 **Querido Guest, que debes de saber exactamente quién eres, puesto que dejaste un reviwe con lenguaje muy colorido e insultante, que fue eliminado, por respeto a mis lectores, te tengo noticias, para publicar una historia se toma tiempo, alguna vez has visto el conteo de palabras?, en algunas historias llegan hasta más del millón, eso quiere decir que el autor de dicha historia se ha tomado el tiempo para escribir el largo de lo que equivale a un libro de cuatrocientas o quinientas paginas; y eso SE DEBE RESPETO, la comunidad de Fanfiction es muy diversa y hermosa, porque puedes encontrar lo que quieras para leer, desde Películas, Libros y Animes, dispuesta para todo tipo de historias y romances, si deseas leer un fiction de carácter YAOI, te invito a que busques dentro de los parámetros del buscador ESO PRECISAMENTE, porque para eso están, para que evites encontrar historias como la mía que al parecer te es desagradable.**

 **Sin embargo debo de agradecerte, porque me ha llegado la inspiración de una manera tan apabullante que terminé un capítulo más antes de lo esperado, y SI EFECTIVAMENTE LO VOY A PUBLICAR.**

 **Particularmente no tengo nada en contra del YAOI, simplemente ésta historia que le hacen el favor a su servidora de leer, tomó lugar en mi mente así, y siempre procuro ser sumamente fiel a mis ideas y a lo que mi cabeza me muestra en el desarrollo de mis historias.**

 **Este capítulo va dedicado especialmente a todos mis compañeros escritores y lectores de ésta comunidad, jamás desanimen su estrella, no claudiquen en su inspiración, sean fieles a ustedes mismos, porque habemos personas aquí en esta comunidad que respetamos y amamos profundamente el leer sus historias, retroalimentarnos y ayudarnos mutuamente. Gracias por ser ayuda constante:**

 **Radamanthys'Queen** **,** **Saga Dreamer** **,** **hedgehogfemale** **,** **Lilykins2703** **,** **AlmadeManigoldo** **,** **Lina Elnath** **,** **Shainadelavida** **, Alicante.**

 **Este capitulo va dedicado a ustedes, desde el fondo de mi corazón. Para todos aquellos que me mostraron mensajes de apoyo por el temblor de México, les agradezco y repito, estoy bien, muchas gracias por sus muestras de apoyo. El Soundtrack recomendado para esta vez, es Vangelis** ** _Conquest of Paradice._** **Disfruten el capítulo, y les agradezco mucho que siempre se tomen el tiempo de leerme.**

 **Sabrina.**

 **4.- Lucha de Gigantes**

 _"Todos los humanos deberían vivir de acuerdo a la estrella bajo la que nacieron, algunos nacen con estrellas de buena suerte... y otros con estrellas de mala suerte, lo único que puedo decir es que siempre daré lo mejor de mi cualquiera que sea mi estrella." Seiya de Pegaso_

 **Tártaro, prisión de Traidores y Titanes.**

Al principio de todo, cuando el tiempo no existía, y la nada se encontraba plasmada detrás del todo; un ente amorfo sin vida o entrañas mostró sus primeras señales de existencia, como latidos dentro de un capullo, las venas y luz en su interior comenzaron a tomar forma de estrellas.

Con su primer latido un soplo de vida en su interior formó tornados de energía, polvo estelar y fuego, la energía en su interior inmensa e infinita chocando y expandiéndose, ocupando así el espacio vacío, el todo, y la existencia. Un proceso doloroso y largo había iniciado, mientras poco a poco átomos y partículas ínfimas formaban pequeños universos entre sí, fue la vida, una chispa única y hermosa, el fuego de su interior provocó una gran expansión de energía, creando a Caos, el origen de todo. Habiendo visto a su alrededor por vez primera, asimilando sus sentidos, su existencia, omnipotencia y omnipresencia; admirando la belleza a su alrededor, doblando y desdoblando galaxias, Caos vio que era bueno.

Entonces Caos, dijo: "que se creé el cielo, la tierra y el espacio entre ellos", una inmensa planicie se abrió, en ella ocupando una sustancia de carácter granoso, y arenoso, después del cielo cayeron lágrimas de dolor, dando señal de que otro ente de vida se creaba, y de dichas lágrimas, alimentando a la tierra surgieron como venas brotaban las raíces del suelo y de ella brotó hermosa Gea, portentosa, fuerte, de naturaleza magnánima y maternal; Gea volteó recién nacida hacía arriba, tratando de adaptarse a su nueva existencia, sintiendo la brisa del viento recorrer su piel, respiraba profunda y plácidamente, hasta que una explosión de cosmos ante sus ojos la llamó, lo más bello que ella hubiese visto rasgaba las vestiduras de la bóveda celeste, desordenado, mostrando colores ácidos y sulfúricos se combinaban entre si, un grito de esfuerzo abrió como puño un cristal, arrancando estrellas, y poderoso de los cielos brotó Urano, acercando lentamente su mano a Gea, intentando acariciar su rostro, quien a su vez extendió su mano en un intento de alcanzarlo, separados por un espacio invencible, crearon así con sus manos extendidas el horizonte en su constante necesidad de tocarse, incapaces de unirse por completo, y Caos vio que era bueno, pero no suficiente, fue así que con inspiración creó del cosmos y universo, dio a luz de su garganta, brotando de la boca de su estómago y lo más interno de su ser dos entes a quienes llamó Nix y Erebo.

Y con ésta nueva creación la soledad ya no era un problema, los gemelos eran cuidadores y custodios de la noche infinita, con ellos naciendo por vez primera el deseo carnal, reclamando Erebo a su hermana Nix para sí, dieron origen a dos criaturas de personificaciones completamente opuestas a ellos, sin embargo las criaturas que hubieron nacido de las entrañas de Nix, faltaban de vida y carecían de corazón, Caos, apiadándose de su hija tomó miles de estrellas en polvo y un puñado de esa chispa de su vida, y como viento de diamantes brillantes, cegadoramente iluminadas nacieron Éter y Hemera, vientos de plata rodearon a Éter, declarándola así como la criatura más pura del universo, arrebatadoramente libre, fue así que Caos, orgulloso de ese nuevo nacimiento resopló gritando de alegría, creando ráfagas de viento y junto con Éter la ráfaga exhalada en las aras de éste nuevo nacimiento tomó forma de su guardiana; mientras que Hemera, al escuchar aquel gritó de felicidad sonrió, su sonrisa tan brillante y radiante tuvo la capacidad de iluminar aquella oscuridad que hasta ese momento reinaba en el todo; de aquella sonrisa radiante y brillante se creó la luz, y la existencia de un equilibrio, y Caos vio que era bueno, así que con aquel equilibrio y existencia marcado, el padre de todo dividió el tiempo por primera vez, entonces Cronos nació de su padre fuerte, integro y sagaz, y así de Cronos nacieron las horas, y fue así que el día y la noche, la luz y la oscuridad fueron divididos.

Entre cielo y tierra una abertura comenzó a mostrarse, por primera vez fueron juntos uniéndose en contra del padre primordial; lo inevitable había llegado por fin; Cronos desgarró el espació y el tiempo levantándose contra su padre, enviándolo así a esa hendidura y resquicio que había creado él, Tártaro. Un lugar donde el tiempo y la materia no transcurrían de la misma manera, las leyes de física, lógica y razón no aplicaban. En el universo algo oscuro había nacido, la traición, la discordia y anhelo por poder, sin embargo no había tomado forma o nombre aún.

La titanomaquia se había levantado, erigiéndose así contra los dioses primarios y ocupando ellos el trono de los cielos durante bastante tiempo; mientras que en las entrañas de Caos una aberrante creación se estaba formando, sumido en la oscuridad del tártaro, esperaba el momento de actuar, sentenciando así a su hijo.

 _-Escúchalo Cronos, así como tu hoy me has traicionado, tus hijos te traicionaran a ti—_ la voz profunda y gutural de Caos resonó en las siete dimensiones, mientras Cronos lo encerraba en aquella prisión viva y en constante movimiento, cualquiera que estuviese allí estaba condenado a ver pasar el tiempo y que el tiempo no pasara sobre él. 

Habiendo cumplido su función Tártaro se durmió ensimismado en sus entrañas, pues en su interior había absorbido al Caos, de carácter obtuso e inflexible, dejando en sí mismo un profundo abismo usado como una mazmorra de sufrimiento y una prisión para los dioses primarios.

Cronos jamás hubiese imaginado que la prisión que él mismo había creado se voltearía en su contra, y lo recibiría gustoso después de haber sido vencido por sus propios hijos. Y es que había sido tan tonto.

Hacía tiempo las gorgonas se lo habían advertido, que un hijo suyo sería su perdición, y que como él había traicionado a su padre, uno de sus hijos lo traicionaría, sin embargo jamás pensó que esa traición comenzaría por mano de su amada Rea. Por temor a esa traición de la que se le había hablado, él había engullido ya a tres de sus hijos, y pensó que así sería ésta vez, sin embargo Rea lo engañó, en vez de darle al pequeño de comer, le dio una piedra, y él estúpidamente le creyó, comiéndose esa piedra.

Habiéndose colocado todas las piezas en su lugar, el pequeño creció bajo la protección de su madre, convirtiéndose en un joven sumamente poderoso, el rayo siendo su arma principal, dotado de excepcionales dones e inteligencia, montando al Pegaso, levantó armas contra su padre, venciéndolo, sacando de las entrañas de aquel ser carente de fuerza a sus tres hermanos, tomando así a Hera como su esposa, la siguiente batalla se libró.

Poseidón se apropió así de los mares venciendo a Pronto, tomando su tridente como recompensa a su victoria, mientras que Hades, deseando la paz, tomó la misión que su hermano le encomendó, creó el inframundo, enterrando bajo éste a Tartáro, entendiendo Hades, que esa era la última medida de precaución contra cualquiera. Y durante un tiempo hubo paz en la tierra, el olimpo se erigió por encima de todo.

Hermes, el mensajero de los dioses, único ser conocido por ir y volver de ese lugar junto con Zeus, tardaba 9 años en viajar al centro del inframundo, y otros nueve años en llegar al Tártaro. Rodeado por tres capas de noche, que a su vez rodean un muro de bronce que abarcaba aquella prisión, un pozo húmedo, frío y desgraciado hundido en la tenebrosa oscuridad.

Se quedó así, en el olvido, hasta aquel fatídico día, Hades y Perséfone se levantaron asustados, al igual que muchos otros dioses al escuchar el llanto desgarrador de Zeus, el grito del nombre de Eris tembló hasta las profundidades del Tártaro, y sabían, simplemente lo sabían, algo grande esta por suceder.

No solo había provocado el dolor más grande a Zeus, sino que se había apareado con cuanta aberración se había encontrado en el camino, naciendo de ella el doloroso Ponos, Zeus veía doloroso como las penas inundaban la creación de su bella tierra y sociedad, como Lete, maldito y desgraciado, provocaba olvido en los corazones de aquellos a quien Eros, alguna vez había enamorado y a Limos, como lo odiaba, con todo su ser, provocando hambre en su pueblo, provocando que así robaran y se deshonraran, mientras que al lloroso Algos le fue encomendado por su madre provocar el dolor y el sufrimiento,; los ojos de Zeus abiertos inconmensurables ante todas estas aberrantes creaciones, ¿cómo?, ¿en qué momento se había salido esto de sus manos? también a las Hisminas habían nacido, alimentándolo a él, nublando su vista, la de Hades, y Poseidón nacieron las disputas entre olimpianos, las Macas venían detrás de ellas, creando batallas incesables, Eris reía mientras era arrojada al Tártaro, no sin antes ver como Perséfone era raptada por sus hijos, creando el más profundo dolor en Hades, _bien se lo merece_ , las Fonos alimentaron el hambre del dios Ares por la guerra y las matanzas, y aquel quien fuera el dios de la vitalidad y virilidad se convirtió en aquel de la guerra, las Androctasias no se hicieron esperar con las guerras santas, masacres por doquier, mientras jóvenes justos y valientes se levantaban contra aquellos deseosos de sangre y poder, Eris reía histérica mientras plantaba sus últimas semillas del mal, los Neikea se ceñían en las entrañas de los hombres provocando un profundo odio hacía los dioses que una vez habían amado y adorado, las Pseudologos entintaron las lenguas afiladas de los humanos y aprendieron a mentir por vez primera, las Anfilogías acompañaban a las mentiras creando ambigüedades en el lenguaje , a Disnomia (el Desorden) y a Ate(la Ruina y la Insensatez), se apoderaron de Hades después de haber sufrido, convencido de que Atenea le había ayudado a Deméter a que Perséfone regresara a los cielos robándole a su amor, fue así que Horcos (Juramento) ocupó la mente de Hades y sus servidores y se juró eterno enemigo de la protectora de la Humanidad, las guerras santas surgieron. Y con ello la maldición de Eris se cumplió.

 _-Caos, glorioso Caos—_ la voz de Eris resollaba burlesca en su prisión, mientras su oscura melena y roja mirada se contoneaba de un lado a otro, observando frente a ella a su creador, Caos sonreía mientras le mostraba lo que sucedía en la tierra, otra guerra Santa estaba a punto de empezar al parecer, tomando la pequeña bola de cristal que Caos le ofrecía veía el mismo evento desarrollarse una vez más, se recostaba contra alguna de las paredes de su celda, mientras trepaba como araña hasta el cielo, sonriendo al ver la imagen frente a ella, regodeándose al ver el llanto de Atenea quien veía las tumbas de sus Caballeros abiertas y sin cuerpos; debía reconocerle a Hades, que ni siquiera ella misma habría pensado algo tan bajo, un aplauso se escuchó mientras volvía a reír, otra guerra Santa comenzaba a desarrollarse. ¿Cómo era aquel dicho? _Ah sí, aquel que desconoce su historia ésta condenado a repetirla, debo agradecer al Olvido_ , y los olimpianos ensimismados en sus rencillas privadas eran incapaces de observar y entender por qué Hades se levantaba una y otra vez contra ellos, mientras que Atenea se veía condenada a combatirlo en nombre de su padre. Otra risa se escapaba estridente de su garganta, mientras sensuales sus manos recorrían su cuerpo, ver todo esto siempre la dejaba con un hambre insaciable.

-Debo reconocer Cetus, el esconder la manzana de la discordia en el muro de los lamentos ha sido uno de mis mejores planes hasta ahora—soltó

Una risa escapó de sus labios mientras contoneaba su figura de un lado a otro y acariciaba a su mascota _Cetus,_ un Kraken de proporciones colosales.

-Caos, glorioso caos—dijo entre risas mientras observaba cada una de las acciones que los dioses repetían, víctimas de su maldición sin siquiera sospecharlo, se lo merecían, merecían pasar la eternidad destruyéndose entre sí, hasta que por fin, una vez más los titanes volvieran a dominar el mundo, y con ello la discordia, la guerra—Míralos, simples olimpianos, otros humanos, solo hace falta tirar de un pequeño hilo y su mundo se sumerge en guerra, hambre muertes y masacres, en el Caos—soltó el nombre de manera sedosa, mientras observaba a su padre frente a ella reír una vez más.

Zeus se arrepentiría toda la eternidad de haberla encerrado en éste lugar, de eso se aseguraría. En el Tártaro los prisioneros eran guardados por gigantes, cada uno con cincuenta enormes cabezas y cien fuertes brazos, llamados Hecatónquiros. No eran criaturas particularmente inteligentes, a pesar de tener cincuenta cabezas, sin embargo servían a sus fines, puesto que eran fácilmente manipulables por ella, ya casi todo estaba listo, solo era cuestión de que Atenea ganara esta guerra santa y matara a Hades, destruyendo así el inframundo y la última defensa de la Humanidad contra los titanes. Una sonrisa depredadora se dibujó en sus labios, mientras Cronos pasaba frente a su celda, y ella se restregaba como gata en celo contra los barrotes, para volver a retirarse de su alcance.

Se vieron mutuamente pintando sonrisas gemelas en sus rostros, unos instantes más, tan solo unos cuantos días más y podrían hundir al mundo en el más glorioso caos y perdición.

…..

 **Castillo de Hades, Alemania.**

Esperó unos prudentes treinta minutos para volver a sus aposentos, donde lo esperaba Shion, que daba vueltas como animal enjaulado; lo que acababa de ver hacía unos momentos ofrecía un insight sumamente interesante, las palabras del juez habían sido muy claras para Saga, la hermana de Hades era todo para él, y definitivamente la demostración había quedado clara, ella era irascible y cambiante, nadie negaría que la chica tenía una mente afilada, sin embargo era obvio que respecto al juez su vista se nublaba; sin embargo si mal no recordaba Pandora no tenía la capacidad de amar.

 _-Acabo de presenciar algo sumamente interesante—soltó la voz de Saga para sus compañeros que se sorprendieron un poco por la invasión mental inesperada._

 _Les brindó las imágenes de su mente, mientras un muy azorado Afrodita protestaba ante aquello y un divertido Mascara Mortal reía._

 _-¿Y de qué nos sirve esto? —preguntó Camus fríamente—esto simplemente nos muestra lo depravados que son—soltó de manera indiferente._

 _-Al contrario, Camus—soltó Shion sumamente sorprendido—si Pandora se ha caracterizado por algo en las anteriores guerras sagradas es por su incorruptible fidelidad al señor del inframundo, esto quiere decir que algo ha cambiado y que cuando se le dotó de vida adquirió un don distinto—terminó de elaborar el Ariano sus cavilaciones mentales para los demás._

 _-Quieres decir que se le ha dotado con la capacidad de amar—soltó Shura de manera analítica mientras su menté se revolucionaba—esto quiere decir que su fidelidad a Hades se vería comprometida si está de por medio Radamanthys o viceversa, ¿no es así? —dijo Capricornio mientras los demás comenzaban a seguir el hilo de pensamiento de Saga._

 _-Debemos andarnos con sumo cuidado, estamos subestimando la fidelidad que ambos tienen por Hades, así como ellos han subestimado nuestra fidelidad por Athena, no podemos darnos el lujo de cometer el mismo error que ellos—dijo Saga de último mientras todos entendían bien lo que decía su camarada._

Se quedaron así un tiempo, mientras comenzaban a labrar un plan, intentando dimensionar muy bien las cosas, sabían muy bien que una vez estando en el Santuario contarían únicamente con doce horas para cumplir con su misión y brindar toda la información necesaria a su diosa, mientras que imágenes invadían sus mentes mostrando a dos tipos despiadados, gemelos, uno con el pelo rubio y el otro con el pelo oscuro. 

_-Ellos son Hypnos y Thanatos. En la última guerra santa, mi maestro Hakurei y el antiguo Patriarca, Sage, murieron para derrotar a los dioses gemelos, ya que representan un peligro inminente y son sumamente poderoso. Despiadados, ambos hermanos tienen la tarea de cuidar el cuerpo del Dios Hades, que se encuentra en los campos elíseos, detrás del muro de los lamentos—explicaba mientras intentaba recordar todos los detalles a su disposición._

 _-¿Y qué es lo que los hace tan temibles, si tu maestro y su hermano los pudieron derrotar una vez, podemos volverlo a hacer no es así? —soltó la voz altanera de Mascara Mortal, de pronto recordándole un poco a su predecesor Manigoldo._

 _-No me están entendiendo, solo pudieron sellarlos en una caja, no pudieron matarlos como tal, lo mismo con Pandora, no la subestimen por el simple hecho de ser mujer, esa chiquilla tiene un cosmos que rivaliza con el de los dioses gemelos—_

Ante aquella afirmación que escucharon inhalaron fuertemente todos, mientras Shura se levantaba por completo del suelo donde hacía abdominales, y una bola de hielo que Camus hacía caía al suelo y se rompía.

 _-¿Quiénes son Hypnos y Thanatos? —preguntó finalmente Saga de forma retorica mientras observaba a Shion caminar frente a él._

 _-Son los guardianes y consejeros del dios del inframundo, dios de los sueños y de la muerte respectivamente, letales a la hora de atacar, Thanatos es impulsivo he impredecible, poderoso, y a diferencia de Hypnos, no conoce la piedad, mientras que el mayor de los gemelos, Hypnos, es cauteloso y mesurado, un estratega nato y calculador, juraron su eterna enemistad contra nuestra diosa al igual que Hades—_

 _-Maestro—la tenue voz de Afrodita interrumpió las cavilaciones mentales de todos—¿Qué es lo que dio origen a las guerras Sagradas? –_

 _Todos guardaron silencio, esperando una respuesta, sin embargo, no esperaban la respuesta tan sincera._

 _-Lo ignoro, solamente sé que en la era mitológica sucedió algo, una ruptura entre todos que provocó las sedicias más grandes entre dioses, hermano se volteó contra hermano, fue ese momento dónde Perséfone abandonó a Hades, y la amargura reinó en el inframundo, convirtiéndose verdaderamente en un infierno, mi maestro Hakurei me dijo que quizás el momento en el que todo se fue a la mierda fue con la muerte de Europa, sin embargo desconozco—soltó el antiguo maestro mientras todos intentaban analizar lo dicho._

 _-Eso me suena a discordia—soltó Afrodita, mientras los demás estaban con sus cavilaciones mentales._

…..

 **Santuario, Athenas Grecia.**

La señorita Saori había sido llamada de urgencia al cementerio del Santuario, por lo que acompañada por sus vestales emprendió camino rápidamente, seguida por uno de sus caballeros más fieles. Aldebarán de Tauro, no podía creer lo que sus ojos presenciaban.

Al llegar a la tumba de sus compañeros de armas que se erigía por sobre todas las demás, solamente una estaba intacta, que era la de Aioros, las palabras que habían sido inmaculadas en oro, testamento y prueba de la fidelidad de sus compañeros, habían sido rasgadas por una bestia, o algo similar, tres marcas las atravesaban, mostrando el desdén a su Diosa.

La santa de Ofiuco apretaba sus puños impotente, al tratar de entender lo que estaba pasando, mientras veía el rostro de su señora llenarse de lágrimas y negar profusamente.

Las tumbas parecían haber sido abiertas desde adentro, mientras que ni un solo rastro de los cuerpos estaba presente, y Athena se arrodillaba mirando a los cielos infinitos, pidiendo consuelo y consejo de su padre. Los cielos resollaban y retumbaban por los truenos, Aldebarán hervía en cólera al ver a su diosa tan vulnerable, se acercó lentamente hasta ella, intentado levantarla del suelo, teniendo poco éxito.

-Mi señora, ¿qué significa esto?—preguntó por fin Shaina, mientras observaba la escena con impotencia, y se acercaba lentamente hasta la tumba de piscis ya que algo rojo había llamado su atención.

La peliverde recogió del interior una rosa roja, que traía una pequeña inscripción en una tela que claramente había sido arrancada, la inscripción versaba palabras sencillas. _Para Athena_. Y ella se la entregó a la diosa que se encontraba arrodillada intentando calmarse por todos los medios, cuando la aludida levantó la vista ante aquella hermosa rosa entendió que sus caballeros estaban vivos, _una rosa roja significa que lo sientes_ , recordó las palabras de Afrodita, mientras tomaba delicadamente la flor, absorbiendo todo su aroma, calmando sus nervios, y preparándose para lo que venía.

-Significa querida Shaina, que el rey del inframundo Hades ha encarnado una vez más. Una guerra santa se aproxima—dijo con determinación mientras colocaba la rosa en su escote y se levantaba—envíen un emisario a los cinco picos, vayan por el viejo maestro de libra; necesito que otro emisario vaya a cabo sunion, y liberen al hombre que se encuentra ahí, tráiganlo ante mí—la diosa comenzaba a prepararse, mientras el temple de aquellos que estaban frente a ella se enardecía.

Aldebarán hincado en su rodilla derecha, entendía y acataba cada una de las órdenes, mientras observaba a su diosa con nuevos ojos, mientras la tristeza se apoderaba de su corazón del simple hecho de pensar en sus antiguos camaradas y el destino que pudiesen haber sufrido.

-Aldebarán, convoca una reunión urgente con la orden de los dorados—dijo Athena de último, mientras caminaba colina arriba, dirigiéndose al templo del oráculo.

-Como ordene mi señora—dijo el aludido, poniéndose en píe y emprendiendo el camino a las doce casa, para comunicar las ordenes de su señora; la diosa después miro a la comandante de los santos de plata.

-Shaina, comunica a los Santos de plata que están en el santuario que convoquen a los demás, los Santos de bronce aún no serán convocados, y tienen la entrada estrictamente prohibida al santuario, no deben pelear aún—dijo estrictamente la diosa mientras continuaba su camino. Shaina comenzó a emprender su camino para cumplir la orden de su señora.

…..

 **Aposentos de los Caballeros, Castillo de Hades.**

Todos lo habían sentido, el sufrimiento de su señora removiendo algo en su interior, levantándose todos de sus camas, sintiendo el dolor como suyo, derramando lagrimas propias y silenciosas al saber el dolor de su Diosa.

Shura temblaba de impotencia, mientras sentía la calidez del cosmos de Athena dirigido hacía ellos, cargado del perdón que les ofrecía.

Afrodita sabiendo que había tomado de su tumba el regalo que le había dejado en tumba, sabiendo perfectamente que entendía el significado de ello.

Shion observaba a Saga tambalearse y derramar silenciosas lágrimas, derramando él las propias, alimentando su deseo de justicia.

Mascara mortal simplemente colocaba sus manos en la nuca, mientras intentaba por todos los medios rogar por el perdón de los dioses, y Camus cerrando sus puños en impotencia sabiendo que dentro de poco habría de marchar contra todo aquello en lo que él creía. Todo estaba alrevesado, ellos debían estar con sus compañeros, preparándose para lo que venía, y sin embargo se encontraban en esta aberrante situación, tratando de encontrar un motivo para todo lo que sucedía. Buscando la mayor ventaja para las batallas por venir.

Un sonido en sus puertas los alertó, se colocaron sus sapuris, mientras salían a las puertas, Zeros frente a ellos los miraba altanero, destilando saliva por sus labios, sonriendo, mirándolos altivo.

-Mi señora Pandora les espera en el cuarto de armas—dijo sin más, guiándolos en dirección al lugar.

Emprendiendo camino, con sus cavilaciones mentales muy dentro de ellos, sintiendo el dolor de su diosa como suyo, con sus mentes enviándole fuerza y amor, esperando aquel momento en el que por fin podrían verla.

Pandora se encontraba en el cuarto de Armas, transpirando pesadamente, mientras practicaba contra los tres jueces del infierno y sus vasallos, en una muestra de su gran capacidad de batalla, dejando a los seis hombres presentes exhaustos y orgullosos de saberla su comandante.

Cuando hubieron llegado los seis caballeros a aquel recinto, se encontraron con aquel espectáculo de portentosidad y estrategia por parte de la joven. Observaban como batallaba sin dificultad aparente contra los jueces y sus hombres, mientras indicaba errores aquí y allá, siendo ignorados unos cuantos minutos mientras eran ignorados unos cuantos minutos, hasta que el enfrentamiento hubo terminado.

-Lune—dijo la voz agitada de Pandora—cuida tu defensa, Valentine, lo mismo va para ti, te confías demasiado—soltó sin mayor emoción plasmada en sus palabras.

Los tres jueces bebían agua a borbotones, mientras se limpiaban el sudor, observando altaneramente a los caballeros frente a ellos, sabiendo perfectamente que ahora podrían tener una probada del supuesto poder de los Santos de Athena.

-Ah Caballero—dijo Pandora con voz sedosa, percatándose de la presencia de éstos—como espectros al servicio de Hades es necesario estar constantemente afilando nuestras habilidades, por lo que hoy practicaran con mis jueces, yo observaré la práctica, no es necesario que porten los sapuris— los caballeros inmediatamente se desprendieron de sus armaduras, mientras se preparaban para la práctica, estirándose.

Garuda sonrió violento por lo que estaba por venir, sentía curiosidad por el temple de aquellos que tenía frente a él, sobre todo por el caballero de capricornio, quien no había cedido ante su provocación la vez anterior; Ayacos determinado a sacarlo de sus casillas desprendido de su Sapuri, caminó hasta estar frente al objeto de su curiosidad. Haciéndole frente, y observándolo con una sonrisa depredadora.

-Tú iras contra mí—dijo sin más, provocando las sonrisas burlonas de Saga y Camus, Garuda no sabía lo que estaba pidiendo, sin embargo guardaron silencio, observando a Shura y mentalmente diciéndole que solamente sacra el diez por ciento de su habilidad.

Mientras tanto, Saga intentando probar los terrenos y su teoría, observó a Pandora de arriba abajo, sintiendo la mirada del Wyvern sobre él, acto seguido le cerró un ojo provocativamente a Pandora, quien sorprendida por aquella acción se sonrojó sin entender muy bien lo sucedido en ese instante, Radamanthys vio rojo, fue directamente a Saga, quien bloqueó su golpe ágilmente. Para sus adentros comprobando su teoría inmediatamente, el Wyvern era irascible e iracundo, esa sería su debilidad definitivamente.

Se adentraron al centro del lugar observándose depredadoramente, las dos parejas listas para batallar, mientras que Minos se dirigió directamente a Afrodita, colocándose muy cerca de él, tomando un mechón de pelo en sus manos y aspirando su aroma, el santo no se inmutó, preparándose para el enfrentamiento, yendo al igual que sus compañeros al centro, sin mediar palabra alguna.

Ayacos no se hico esperar, atestando tremenda patada, que Shura detuvo fácilmente con su brazo derecho, mientras que Minos comenzaba con un puño férreo, que el caballero de Piscis esquivó grácilmente, colocándole una patada voladora en las piernas, sin embargo el juez ni se inmutó, mientras que Wyvern adquiría una posición de boxeo, enviando dos yaps rápidos, que Saga flanqueo, mientras enviaba una patada a sus piernas, se esquivaron.

Como una danza ensayada los presentes observaban la pelea que llevaba diez minutos de haber empezado, mientras Garuda recibía un golpe de Shura en el rostro, provocando que le saliera sangre del labio, y a su vez capricornio recibía un golpe por parte de Ayacos en el hombro izquierdo, provocando que se le dislocara, sin embargo no mostró señal alguna de dolor y lo volvió a embonar en su lugar, el juez del infierno comenzaba a molestarse al no poder provocar la furia de Shura, y es que para aquellos que conocían al caballero de capricornio sabían que esto era más que imposible.

Al otro lado del salón Radamanthys sometía a Saga con una llave de lucha grecorromana, mientras el geminiano aguantaba estoicamente, invadiendo lento pero seguro la mente del juez, tratando de adquirir el mayor conocimiento posible de su enemigo, sin embargo Radamanthys se percató de la invasión mental y lo soltó, atestando tremendo izquierdaso en la mandíbula de Saga, el peliazul sacudió un poco su cabeza y sonrió para el juez, mientras con una patada lo derribaba, y sometía con sus brazos. Era la batalla más violenta eso quedaba claro, y quedaba expuesto ante todos lo posesivo que era el Wyvern.

La batalla más elegante quizás era la que estaban llevando Minos y Afrodita, que no habían necesita lanzar golpes directos, un tanteo de poderes y enfrentamiento de elegancia se llevaba a cabo, sin determinar quién era el vencedor, cada uno con su estilo muy particular, convertían en arma casi cualquier cosa a su disposición terminando con unos palos que habían encontrado en la sala, utilizando las paredes y mesas a su alrededor, haciendo visualmente un espectáculo.

Pandora observaba todo aquello con una pequeña curva en sus labios de molestia, era obvio que los santos de Athena se estaban deteniendo, no mostrando el mínimo de su poder, y siendo capaces de enfrentarse de igual manera con sus jueces, quien al parecer también estaban jugando, eran dignos oponentes, y lo peor era que, al parecer la barrera de su señor Hades, seguía afectándolos, y sin embargo eran capaces de sostener la pelea. Esto mostraba de los milagros que eran capaces los santos dorados, y eso la preocupaba.

Poco a poco las respiraciones y transpiraciones se hicieron presentes, Ayacos tentado cada vez más por corromper el temple estoico de su oponente, y desesperado por su incapacidad de logarlo, golpearon brazo con brazo, Ayacos sintió un pequeño corte, y se dio cuenta de que parecía como su una navaja le hubiese realizado un desliz, abrió sus ojos mientras observaba a Shura sonreírle. Inclinó un poco la cabeza haciendo su voz presente.

-Espero que no duela—dijo mientras se separaban un poco, provocando en el pelinegro ira, ¿Qué era esa técnica?, mientras lanzaba una serie de patadas seguidas izquierda, derecha, izquierda, siendo evadidas todas a la perfección, mientras que comenzaba a recibir puñetazos y ganchos, esquivándolos a su vez todos.

Mientras que Saga y Radamanthys se encontraban subiendo las paredes, para después caer a brutales golpes, sin esquivar ninguno, recibiéndolos gustoso y de manera altiva, ninguno quejándose. Radamanthys lo observaba adquiriendo mayor conocimiento por su enemigo, entendiendo que al parecer Géminis era versado en las artes mentales, atestando ambos un último golpe, Saga directo al hígado y el juez directo al tórax, sacándole todo el aire se detuvieron.

A su vez, Minos y Afrodita quedaban en igualdad de condiciones, con aquellos palos utilizados a maneras de espadas, apuntadas directamente a sus respectivas yugulares, Minos sonrió, mientras deseaba hacer una marioneta de quien tenía frente a él, sería la marioneta más hermosa que hubiese creado, provocando excitación en él de solo pensarlo.

-Alto—dijo el heraldo de Hades, mientras observaba todo aquello, entendiendo a la perfección que de momento no podría sacar más información de las capacidades de los hombres que supuestamente habían jurado lealtad. Aún faltaban otros tres de probar, y no podía evitar pensar que realmente no sabían a lo que se enfrentaban en el santuario, más convencida que nunca de que la decisión de su señor Hades sería la correcta, generar un desgaste interno en el Santuario sin perder las vidas de sus espectros era lo más sensato.

-Me queda claro su poder, y espero que lo exploten al máximo cuando el momento llegue—soltó con voz sedosa la mujer, mientras miraba a sus jueces, entre ellos un iracundo Ayacos, que había sido incapaz de corromper a capricornio, mirándolo severamente, Garuda recibiendo el mensaje fuerte y claro, control, debía controlarse inmediatamente.

Los caballeros si miraban entre ellos, y después al frente que tenían, Radamanthys observaba posesivamente a Pandora, provocando miradas de extrañeza no solamente en los caballeros presentes, sino en los espectros, quienes jamás habían presenciado algo así, para ellos su señora era inmaculada e intocable, y sin embargo el Wyvern no podía esperar para llegar a sus aposentos, besarla y marcarle la piel, en un despliegue de posesividad poco característico en él.

Poco a poco la sala de armas se fue limpiando, y cada quien regreso a su respectiva tarea, Pandora emprendió camino a sus aposentos, siguiendo la sombra de Radamanthys detrás de ella, sonriendo para sus adentros, mientras continuaba su camino. _Bueno por lo menos ahora sabe lo que se siente_ pensó la chica para sus adentros, sintiendo las olas de celos emanar del rubio a raudales, no habían pasado ni cinco segundos de que ella hubo entrado a su habitación, cuando seguida de ella se escuchó un fuerte portazo, haciendo que ésta volteara a verlo con un dejo de sarcasmo en su bello rostro.

Lo observó altiva, mientras el Wyvern se paseaba frente a ella como un león enjaulado, mirándola depredadoramente.

-¿A que debo semejante berrinche Radamanthys?—soltó la chica mientras se sentaba cómodamente en la esquina de su cama.

El juez del infierno volteó los ojos, pidiendo paciencia, mientras se abalanzaba sobre ella y hambriento bebía de sus labios con violencia y abandono. La respuesta por parte de ella no se hizo esperar, haciéndose de su melena rubia entre sus manos, el hincado frente a ella, la pelinegra con las piernas abiertas, poco a poco siendo recostada en su cama de manera delicada y poco común en él, sin embargo lo dejo ser.

Cuando la hubo colocado así en la cama, comenzó a bajar lentamente cubriendo de besos el cuerpo de su amada, hasta que llego a su entrepierna, no tardó mucho, pues tenía algo en mente y deseaba hacerlo cuanto antes. Le abrió las piernas bruscamente, sorprendiéndola por completo, enterrando su nariz y lengua en su entrepierna, besando sus muslos, y destilando un poco de su veneno, provocando una sensación de ardor en el muslo izquierdo de la joven, que se sorprendió un poco, el sentir el veneno marcar su piel.

Ésta levantó su falda por completo, mientras observaba la melena rubia del juez, enterrada entre sus piernas, se levantó sin siquiera prestarle atención a su virginidad, pues no era eso lo que tenía en mente, cuando la chica observó su entrepierna, el tatuaje de un dragón se hizo presente, provocándole a ésta una sorpresa enorme, mirando con sus ojos abiertos al juez que le sonreía con picardía, y la miraba de forma posesiva. Las únicas palabras que le dejó antes de partir de sus aposentos.

-Para que recuerdes a quien le perteneces—soltó con voz profunda, provocando un sonrojo grande, sin embargo no vio la sonrisa que llegó después de aquello.


	6. Cap5 Cuando Mueres por Alguien

**A/N: Hola mis queridos querubines, mil gracias por todos esos nuevos reviwes, a la lectora italiana, ammm me he hecho amiga del traductor de google gracias a ti, muchas gracias por tus palabras, y me impresiona como se hacen pequeñas las distancias aquí.**

 **Para mis lectores que tengan ganas de leer algo sobre sus parejas preferidas, voy a iniciar un proyecto, se llamrá In Noctem, y serán One Shots, dedicados a las parejas que ustedes me pidan, no yaoi de momento, así que en sus reviwes los invito a dejar la pareja que más quieran leer, no sé MiloxShaina, HildaxCamus, yo que sé ustedes pidan, y comenzaré haciendo ese One Shot, no hay límite de palabras, simplemente tienen que ser personajes de Saint Seiya obviamente. Es un pequeño regalo que quiero hacerles, así que pidan que yo escribiré, bueni habiendo dicho eso les dejo un capitulo cargado de muuuuchas emociones, advertencia saquen los pañuelos! Soundtrack recomendado May it be de Enya. Besos**

 **Sabrina**

 **5.- Cuando Mueres por Alguien.**

 _"Muchas veces el amor nos vuelve más fuerte." Ikki de Fénix_

 **Isla de Tenerife (Canarias, España).**

En la cima de aquella Isla, se encontraba un volcán conocido como Teide, el más alto de ese país; en el centro del volcán, meditando con las alas extendidas, el caballero que portaba la armadura más difícil y rebelde de la historia se encontraba solo en su interior, ojos cerrados, con visiones penetrando su mente profundamente; recuerdos como en serie de fotografías pasaban ante sus ojos cerrados. El rostro de una pequeña con ojos violetas, piel marmolea, ojos purpura y sonrisa sardónica llegó a él, seguido de aquel medallón de su madre, la estrella brillante alrededor de su pequeño hermano, con palabras claras que versaban " _Yours Ever",_ provocando un escalofrío recorrer su columna, abrió sus ojos como platos respirando profundamente para intentar acompasar su corazón. Sin embargo, un movimiento extraño en el cosmos lo despertó de su ensoñación, provocando un mal presentimiento arraigarse en la boca de su estomago, robándole la tranquilidad.

Se concentró intensamente en el lugar donde él sabía estaba el _Santuario_ , sintiendo una agitación en el cosmos de Saori, no necesitó pensarlo dos veces, abrió sus alas. Esto no era normal, su diosa jamás despertaba este tipo de sentimientos de guerra, de determinación, ciertamente el brillo de su cosmos era eterno, lleno de amor, justicia y misericordia, había algo distinto en el aire que se respiraba, y debía averiguar que era lo que sucedía. De un solo salto llegó al exterior del cráter, admirando el esplendor del paisaje desde lo alto de aquel lugar, respiraba profundamente mientras emprendía su vuelo.

 _Shun_

Las portentosas alas del Fénix se extendían, pensando que quizás una nueva guerra estaba por venir, seguía su camino, suspirando profundamente, pidiendo a todos los dioses que el impertinente de Seiya no guiara una vez más a Shun a otra paliza segura. Sonrió para sí mismo, si el idiota de Pegaso no lo hacía, seguramente su hermano lo haría por su propio píe, tenía talento para buscar palizas gratuitas; una sonrisa nostálgica se dibujó en el rostro del pelinegro mientras los recuerdos de la voz de su hermano llegaban a él. Algo en sus entrañas le decía que necesitaba encontrarlo inmediatamente.

 _Shun_

Mientras emprendía su camino con paso firme pero seguro, la imagen de esa niña una vez más comenzó a plagar su mente, mientras que un nombre se formaba, relacionándolo con aquel rostro, _Pandora_ , quizás sus pesadillas recurrentes se verían aclaradas de una vez por todas. Encendiendo su cosmos con nuevos bríos, con una meta clara en su mente, con la imagen de su hermano y amigos continuó, mientras una determinación ocupaba su corazón. _Todo estaría bien_.

…..

 **Templo Privado de Athena, Santuario, Atenas Grecia.**

Un hombre con una expresión claramente rota y descompuesta se encontraba hincado frente a la diosa de la sabiduría, intentando comprender por todos los medios _¿Cómo era posible que se hubiese ganado el perdón de Athena?,_ sus ropas hechas harapos, sus piernas tambaleándose por la debilidad de su cuerpo, y los nervios de encontrarse frente a tan magnánima presencia, su pelo en malas condiciones, su rostro no quería ni siquiera imaginarse la expresión que mostraba; le costaba trabajo aceptar la posición vulnerable en la que se encontraba en ese preciso momento.

Kanon, al igual que su hermano mayor era un hombre orgulloso y de pocas palabras; el estar presente ahora ante Athena, de una manera visiblemente deplorable, era una dosis de humildad que debía aceptar a regañadientes.

Para Saori Kido el parecido en poder y físico con su gemelo eran impresionantes, innegables, como dos gotas de agua, sin embargo, los pecados de uno y otro eran tan distintos. Kanon, quien una vez fuese un dragón marino al servicio de Poseidón, engañando al dios de los mares para desatar una guerra entre ellos por venganza a su hermano; miraba con sentimientos conflictivos y profundos a la adolescente frente a él intentando no atragantarse con el nudo que tenía en su garganta y no derramar una sola de las lágrimas que se agalopaban en sus ojos. Sin embargo, sus ojos eran rebeldes, su mente lo traicionaba, plagándolo de recuerdos donde ésta dulce doncella le había salvado la vida, donde lo invadía con su cosmos dulce y cálido, dotándolo de ese brillo infinito, de ese amor inconmensurable del que solo ella era capaz.

Frente a él, en el trono le sonreía cálida y cándidamente, él de rodillas, incapaz de sostenerle durante mucho tiempo la mirada, volteaba a los cielos aferrándose al poco orgullo que le quedaba para no derramar una sola lagrima, por lo menos quería conservar un poco de dignidad. Pero no esperaba la acción siguiente de ella, descender así de su trono, colocándose de rodillas frente a él como cualquier simple mortal, mostrándole tanta humildad en un simple acto, sorprendiéndolo aún más, logrando que sus ojos se abrieran como platos. Una lagrima se derramó por su mejilla, mientras agachaba su rostro y mirada, un pequeño y triste alarido se escapaba de su garganta, no lo pudo controlar, se estaba rompiendo.

 _No merezco su perdón, no merezco estar en su presencia._

Hace apenas dos días había sido liberado de aquella prisión donde su hermano lo había dejado para pudrirse, bien merecido se lo tenía; donde él sabía que en más de una ocasión el cosmos magnánimo de Athena lo había salvado, ahora podía entenderlo; cubriéndolo con su manto de infinita misericordia y amor, habían provocado en él un cambio de corazón, y por todos los dioses que mientras las olas chocaban contra los barrotes de su celda, y la marea subía y bajaba a gusto, el aceptaba su destino, tratando de expiar sus pecados uno a uno; ahora la observaba humilde arrodillada junto a él, lo tomaba de las manos y sonreía, mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

 _No merezco su misericordia y amor._

-Que gusto verte Kanon—dijo la diosa mientras tocaba el rostro pálido del joven, _y por todos los dioses que su voz era meliflua para sus oídos, como la miel para las abejas, dulce, cantarina, sedosa y cálida_ ; su mandíbula se tensó, intentando por todos los medios que no temblara con la emoción contenida en su interior; escuchaba esas palabras destilar por sus labios, _por Zeus y todos los dioses, no tengo salvación_ , _moriría por ella y sus ideales_ , _iría al mismísimo infierno de ser necesario_ ; lo sabía desde el fondo de su corazón, porque ahora entendía a su hermano cuando le hablaba de ésta clase de fervor, arrepintiéndose profundamente de la maldad que había sembrado en él hace años, entendía perfectamente bien porque él murió por ella una y otra vez; no lo sabía en ese momento, pero como si de una sentencia se tratase al pronunciar aquellas palabras en su mente, lo que su futuro le deparaba.

Lagrimas llenaban los ojos de Saori Kido, observando al hombre frente a ella tomar sus manos entre las suyas e inclinarse de esta manera, doblar su ego y orgullo ante ella como un animal salvaje herido desesperado por cura y sanación, ella colocaba sus manos en su melena poco a poco, mientras el llanto del peliazul corría libre, ocultando él su rostro en los ropajes blancos de su regazo; lo miraba con profundo dolor a sabiendas de lo que estaba a punto de pedirle, consciente del infierno que había pasado encerrado en aquella prisión, lo había liberado para unirse a otra lúgubre batalla. Sin embargo, la diosa podía sentirlo en su interior, como su determinación se formaba.

-Kanon—dijo con voz suave, mirándolo todo el tiempo a los ojos, mirada que difícilmente le sostenía—sé que no tengo derecho a lo que estoy a punto de pedirte—

-Mi señora, por su perdón soy capaz de cualquier cosa, pídame lo que quiera—respondió la voz quebrada del hombre, mientras Athena parpadeaba un par de veces y lo miraba con esos orbes azul profundo, se sentía desnudo ante ella, de una manera tan vulnerable, como un bebe recién nacido.

-Pero ¿qué dices Kanon?, ¿De qué hablas? Si yo ya te he perdonado—dijo con sinceridad aplastante la diosa, mientras el hombre parpadeaba incrédulo frente a ella.

Los ojos del joven se abrieron como platos, mientras tomaba las manos de su diosa, porque si, ella sin duda alguna era su diosa, aquella por quien moriría sin ningún tipo de motivo egoísta, por el amor y la justicia en este mundo. Tomó las manos suaves de su señora, besó cada una de ellas, derramando lágrimas dejándola ser testigo de su redención, permitiéndose ese momento de vulnerabilidad porque después de eso ya no habría otro instante similar, y acogiendo en su corazón esa oportunidad que tendría de corregir el mal que había provocado en el mundo.

-Mi señora, yo, menos que nadie tiene derecho a hablar de justicia en este mundo, pero si usted me lo permite, seré su fiel caballero, pelearé contra el odio e injusticias, procurando la paz como valor universal—juró fervientemente ante la diosa que se ponía de pie y tomaba su báculo sagrado. La sonrisa más brillante ocupando lugar en su rostro, mientras se levantaba hermosa, con su elegante porte y delicados manierismos.

Bañándolo con su cosmos y sanándolo por completo, colocó en él el sello que reconocía al cosmos de Athena, invistiéndolo como caballero. Kanon sintió inmediatamente el calor alojarse en su pecho, mientras su alma y espíritu comenzaban a sanar poco a poco.

La armadura de géminis salió disparada de la tercera casa, colocándose a su lado, mientras que las piezas comenzaban a apropiarse de su cuerpo, sintió el cosmos de su hermano, Saga, acompañar la armadura, dejándole claro que él no era su dueño, sin embargo, lo aceptaba por los vestigios del amor de su hermano que quedaban por él.

Un sentimiento abrumador de paz llegó a Kanon, mientras seguía hincado, ahora portando la armadura de Géminis, Athena se colocó en su trono, mirándolo con ternura y una sonrisa en sus labios dibujada, levantó la vista, contagiado por la sonrisa de su diosa, las comisuras de sus labios se levantaron un poco, sonriendo levemente para ella.

-De píe, Kanon de Géminis—como si esas palabras fueran bálsamo para su alma, pareciera que todos los momentos de su vida lo hubiesen llevado a este momento, aceptando así su destino, y sabiendo perfectamente bien que ninguno de sus compañeros caballeros lo aceptarían realmente. Tendría que probarse ante ellos.

-Como usted ordene mi señora—la mirada del caballero cambió de un momento a otro, mientras nuevos bríos se apoderaban de su alma.

-Kanon de Géminis, una nueva guerra santa se aproxima, Hades, el rey del inframundo ha declarado la guerra contra la humanidad, y es tu deber ayudarme a derrotarlo—soltó con voz firme mientras el nuevo caballero de géminis se hincaba sobre su pierna derecha, acatando las ordenes de su diosa.

Al final de cuentas, si lo que sospechaba Athena era cierto, los enemigos conocían perfectamente bien el funcionamiento de los mecanismos y defensas del Santuario, les llevaban ventaja, sin embargo, estaba segura que no esperaban la presencia de Kanon, y eso también jugaría a su favor.

-Mi vida le pertenece mi señora—prometió Kanon que sin más montó guardia junto a la diosa que había jurado fidelidad al lado del trono, aquellas palabras llenándole de orgullo, mientras que llenaban a Saori de una alegría inconmensurable. Un aliado en el lugar menos esperado.

En Alemania, el antiguo Caballero de Géminis despertaba de su ensoñación de golpe, sintiendo por vez primera después de muchos años la conexión que había perdido con el alma de su hermano, hilos se tensaban llevándolo a su gemelo, una calidez lo inundó, mientras que en su pecho sus latidos a forma de taquicardia comenzaban a sincronizarse con los de su hermano otra vez. Saga abrió los ojos como platos, tratando de entender el significado de esto, sería que por fin Kanon había entendido la misericordia, ¿Qué estaba pasando?, un sentimiento de amor profundo llegó en dirección suya, fervor que jamás había sentido provenir de él, lagrimas sin derramar ocupaban su mirada mientras trataba de entender esta mezcla de amor y fe. El orgullo en su corazón, el honor.

 _Kanon._

…..

 **Templo de Virgo, Santuario de Athena.**

En la segunda zona de la gruesa montaña, situada en el altiplano más alto, y considerada la parte más importante del santuario, a un lado de la acrópolis, se encuentra lo que es llamado el zodiaco dorado, las doce casas que resguardan el camino a los templos del Patriarca y de la estatua de Athena. Dispuestos y ordenados directamente en el vértice de Aries a Piscis. Sirviendo de la residencia de los doce caballeros dorados, o lo que quedan de ellos respectivamente. Dedicados y poderosos guerreros, los más fuertes peleadores de la diosa de la sabiduría, capaces de milagros inimaginables; encargados de enfrentar a invasores y enemigos por igual.

Conectados entre sí por grandes y largas escaleras que llevaban de una casa a otra, habitualmente, los caballeros pueden atravesar los templos de sus compañeros sin mayor problema, teniendo el respeto de pedir su permiso para dicha acción.

La sexta casa del zodiaco era custodiada por quienes los demás llamaban el caballero más cercano a dios, Shaka de Virgo, capaz de ataques poderosos, era conocido por su naturaleza pacífica y amable, recluido a largas meditaciones en su templo, siendo llamado únicamente cuando la situación así lo ameritaba, se encontraba, como muchos otros días perdido profundamente en sus cavilaciones y diálogos mentales con Buda.

Un mantra se escuchaba de manera profunda, repetitiva, extendiéndose por todas las barreras, paredes y habitaciones del templo. Las tres naves principales llamaban la atención de propios y extraños siempre que tenían la oportunidad de apreciar el interior de dicho templo, una curiosa mezcla con la cultura griega y el budismo. Letras en sanscrito brillaban y resonaban en las paredes con las vibraciones que el cosmos del santo provocaba.

 _Ohm_

Una intensa meditación estaba tomando lugar en el templo, mientras el santo de virgo entraba en profundo trance. Visiones del pasado aparecían ante sus ojos, como una película vieja, sus ojos cerrados en buscada concentración y necesidad de aclarar su mente.

 _Dharmachakra pravartana mudrâ_

El mantra para la claridad y alejar miedos. Recibiendo imágenes impresionantes de su anterior vida, de pronto se vio combatiendo contra Pegaso en el inframundo, _que extraño_. Que extraño que esas imágenes le plagaran su mente precisamente ese día que su señora había solicitado una reunión con ellos.

En la secuencia de imágenes que se le mostraban en su mente podía identificar unas cuentas caer de un árbol, y de misma manera, sacrificaba su vida y cosmos para poder crear el rosario de las ciento ocho cuentas, _ahora entendía todo a la perfección_ , como si de inspiración se tratase, se levantó de la flor de loto, emprendiendo camino a la parte lateral de la nave principal, abrió las grandes puertas del lugar para así dirigirse inmediatamente al jardín de los sales gemelos.

Caminando por instinto y guiado por la voz de Buda, escarbó entre los dos árboles, sacando de allí una caja vieja y oxidada como una lata, abriendo sus ojos levemente haciéndola sentir su cosmos, rompiendo el antiguo sello que descansaba en la cerradura, la cajita lo reconoció, abriéndose así entre sus manos, descansando en su interior el rosario que había plagado sus visiones, mientras observaba que todas las perlas comenzaban a tomar vida y color.

Los ojos de Virgo se abrieron por completo, entendiendo inmediatamente el mensaje, al parecer una nueva Guerra Santa se cernía sobre ellos y no había nada más que hacer para evitar el enfrentamiento.

Shaka regresó a su templo con un dejo de tristeza, respirando profundamente y colocando el rosario entre sus manos una vez más intentando regresar a su paz espiritual, intentando alejar de su mente el pesar de lo que ésta nueva guerra atraería para él y sus compañeros restantes.

…..

 **Jardines Elíseos, Inframundo.**

Siguiendo el caudal del río Aqueronte, donde el barquero guiaba a las almas después de recibir el pago de los dragmas, donde flotaban lo sueños, esperanzas y anhelos olvidados por quienes allí entraban, rodeando las profundidades del inframundo, cruzando la corriente del río Lete, detrás del muro de los lamentos estaban los Campos Elíseos.

Por encima de las doradas puertas de aquel paradisiaco y hermoso lugar, iluminadas por un halo de luz brillante versaba la siguiente inscripción, como promesa a todo aquel que mereciera la entrada.

 _Ἠλύσια πεδία, Êlýsia Pedía_

 _Y aquellos que mantengan tres veces su juramento,_ _  
_ _Manteniendo sus almas limpias y puras,_ _  
_ _Jamás dejarán que sus corazones_ _  
_ _sean manchados por el mal y la injusticia y, la venalidad brutal._ _  
_ _Ellos serán dirigidos por Zeus hasta el final:_ _  
_ _Al palacio de Eterno._

El lugar sagrado donde las "sombras" no tomaban lugar y las almas inmortales de los hombres y mujeres virtuosos se daban cita, los guerreros heroicos, sacerdotisas dedicadas e inmaculadas, los afables, benignos, íntegros e intachables, aquellos seres bondadosos que por promesa divina habrían de pasar la eternidad en una existencia dichosa y feliz, después de su huella imborrable dejada detrás de ellos en el mundo mortal trascendiendo a la eternidad, en medio de paisajes verdes y siempre floridos, bajo el sol que no quemaba, por contraposición al Tártaro donde los condenados sufrían eternos tormentos.

Grandes y pastosas llanuras, adornadas con sinnúmero de columnas, templos y palacios de blanco e inmaculado mármol, hermosos obeliscos dorados, estatuas conmemorando a los olimpianos y sus batallas contra los titanes; hogar de Aquiles rey de los mirmidones, Jasón, sus argonautas, Teseo, Perseo, Héctor y su ejército de troyanos.

En una colina elevada por encima de todas se erigían portentosos los templos gemelos, el palacio de los sueños elaborado de finos cristales destellantes, diamantes, piedras preciosas, espejos, con mariposas revoloteando en sus proximidades, frente a éste se encontraba el templo de la muerte, el único de mármol negro resplandeciente, coronado por orquídeas blancas y moradas subiendo como enredaderas por sus bastas columnas, esculpidas por las vestales de allí. Como reflejo de un espejo, la simetría era inaudita, la contraposición de delicadez y equilibrio digna de cualquier artista o arquitecto.

En el centro de ambos templos una carpa, adornada con oro, telas brillantes de colores vivos, gran cantidad de delicias dispuestas en mesas de madera finamente talladas se encontraban las vestales de los elíseos, encargadas de servir a los dioses ahí presentes. En el punto focal de aquella carpa dos hermanos debatían entretenidamente mientras jugaban una partida de ajedrez, tan parecidos físicamente, como diferentes en personalidades. Hypnos con su melena verduzca y ojos llamativos, soñadores y picaros, piel blanca e inmaculada, una sonrisa afable adornaba normalmente su rostro, mientras narraba para la dicha de las vestales historias de antaño, despertando la ensoñación de las jóvenes presentes; mientras que Hypnos disfrutaba de una taza de té, observando depredadoramente con sus oscuros ojos a las jóvenes que lo atendían, buscando por todos los medios apaciguar su necesitado miembro, por lo menos calmar sus ansias carnales hasta un horario prudente. Su oscura melena rozaba sus mejillas, y su risa estridente se dejaba escuchar de vez en cuando completando la narración de su hermano. Los jueces de los Elíseos, únicos capaces de permitir o negar la entrada a aquel inmaculado lugar.

En tiempos de los mitos se decía que los dioses descansaban en estas praderas libres de pecado, maldad y deseos terrenales, y que Hades, emperador absoluto de aquel lugar, había creado aquel pedazo de paraíso para Perséfone, amor y capricho eterno de su voluntad. En este lugar de paz no se conocía la muerte, a pesar de ser habitado por el dios encargado de designar el tiempo que las almas habitasen en la tierra de los mortales; pero, a pesar de la condición eterna de la estancia de las almas en los Campos Elíseos, a algunos privilegiados se les brindaba la oportunidad de regresar al mundo de los vivos, cosa que no muchos hacían, o elegían, solo los santos de Athena, desde épocas inmemorables buscaban el reunirse con su señora.

Sin embargo, todo aquello había cambiado en el momento en el que Eris había sido arrojada por Zeus al tártaro, y la señora del inframundo había huido de aquel hermoso lugar, todo por la abertura momentánea que provocó el rayo de Zeus; después de eso las puertas del paraíso fueron selladas impermeables para dioses y mortales por igual. Y ahora los únicos presentes en aquel lugar, los dioses gemelos velados por las estrellas que les pertenecían, jugaban amena partida de ajedrez mientras conversaban.

-Es irónico, ¿no te parece? —soltó jovial Hypnos a su hermano, cuando se hubieron quedado solos, moviendo el caballo para poner en jaque a su rey. El aludido frunciendo un poco el ceño en concentración, para intentar idear una jugada que le permitiera librarse del caballo blanco de su hermano.

-¿Qué cosa? —preguntó Thanatos despreocupado, observando el tablero en evidente concentración.

-Que el señor Hades eligiera dentro de todos los mortales para reencarnar, a Andrómeda precisamente—soltó con voz enigmática, mientras se divertía al ver el aprieto en el que había puesto a su hermano.

-Ciertamente es irónico, sin embargo, también me parece un poco obvio, es decir, el alma más pura en el mundo se puede ubicar en los lugares más inhóspitos, y a final de cuentas, nuestro señor ya no tarda mucho tiempo en despertar—dijo Thanatos, olvidando completamente el tablero, mientras observaba al mencionado caballero de Andrómeda, en aquel halo de luz que su hermano había producido.

Sueños plagaban la mente del caballero, sueños de otras vidas, en otros tiempos, que no le pertenecían a su alma del todo, sin embargo, eran necesarios para su señor. El orbe se esfumó cuando en la imagen que veían, Shun abrió los ojos por completo, como asustado por sus ensoñaciones, la conexión se había roto de momento.

-Pronto mi señor Hades—hablaron al mismo tiempo los hermanos con voz criptica, mientras continuaban con su partida, y las vestales regresaban con danzas, disponiendo un banquete para sus señores.

…

 **Castillo de Hades, Alemania.**

Minos daba vueltas en sus aposentos sin lograr conciliar el sueño, cual león enjaulado agitaba su melena, arrancando levemente mechones por la desesperación y estrés, su creciente obsesión con el caballero de piscis plagando su tacto y memoria, dejando escapar de él un rugido desesperado. Recordaba la pelea que habían tenido en la sala de armas una y otra vez, su aroma plagando sus fosas nasales, sus ojos, su sonrisa irónica, su voz.

-Arrebatadoramente bello—dijo para sí mismo, recordando cómo se encendía al igual que una flor abriendo sus pétalos al momento de pelear. El juez estrelló el vaso que tenía entre sus manos en la pared, el líquido que contenía destilaba por la pared, inundando el lugar momentáneamente con ese leve hedor a alcohol, mientras intentaba por todos los medios alejar la imagen mental que su retorcida imaginación le presentaba.

El cuerpo inerte y sin vida del santo, siendo manejado por sus hilos, danzando desnudo a su alrededor, contoneando esa hermosa y sedosa cabellera; sometiéndose a su voluntad incluso más allá de la muerte. Su cuerpo respondiendo involuntariamente ante aquella obsesiva pretensión, el albino pasaba sus manos por su rostro, una y otra vez, mientras una expresión desamparada tomaba sitio en sus facciones marmoleas.

 _Afrodita._

Camino hasta colocarse frente a un espejo de cuerpo completo, observando profundamente sus ojos, enfrentándose a su demonio personal, recargándose con ambas manos en la pared detrás, intentando acompasar su respiración.

 ** _Flashback_**

 _Caminaba con rumbo a las aguas termales que se encontraban en la piscina techada del castillo sin mostrar mucho interés en sus alrededores, había sido un día rutinario en la primera prisión y Lune de momento no había pasado reporte de lo contrario. Minos suspiro para sus adentros, como odiaba esta tranquilidad, paz, paz, la paz era para los débiles._

 _Tanta tranquilidad era enervante para él, sin embargo, siempre era así, como el silencio que avecinaba la peor de las catástrofes, o esa tranquilidad antes de la tormenta, era consciente de que las piezas se estaban acomodando en el tablero, y que solamente hacía falta que los dioses decidieran las modalidades de la batalla una vez más. Iba silbando despreocupado de la vida y sus alrededores, cuando pasó por el comedor tomó una manzana verde del frutero, y se la llevó a sus labios, disfrutando infinitamente del sabor, la textura de la fruta siempre había sido su preferida, y el jugo inundaba su paladar,_

 _Con toalla en mano, y ropa adecuada para nadar, dispuesto a ejercitarse hasta quedar físicamente imposibilitado llegó al punto de los amplios ventanales de la piscina, que en ese momento se encontraban empañados por los vapores despedidos por las aguas, no pudo percatarse de que había alguien adentro del lugar._

 _Abrió la puerta corrediza apreciando la amplia piscina olímpica y como el vapor se elevaba al techo de traga luz mientras que al otro lado en la parte posterior de las regaderas Afrodita se encontraba bañándose, completamente ajeno a la situación y al juez presente en el lugar, Minos mordió una vez más la manzana, hasta percatarse de la presencia del caballero, tragando pesada y secamente el trozo de fruta entre sus labios ¿una visión?, ¿una alucinación?, el ser más hermoso en el que sus ojos habían posado los ojos estaba frente a él, era el caballero de piscis en toda su esplendorosa desnudez. Y carajo que era hermoso hasta la medula, bello de una manera helénica, maldición._

 _Mentiría al decir que no era una imagen arrebatadoramente hermosa, una mezcla andrógina entre un ángel y una ninfa, cada parte de su cuerpo proporcionada, piel blanca e inmaculada, sin ninguna imperfección, parpadeo un par de veces._

 _Si intentase encontrar una imagen lo suficientemente violenta para describir como el aire dejó sus pulmones, sería una bola de demolición, estaba estupefacto y congelado observando al caballero quitar el jabón de su cuerpo. Por todos los dioses, era adictivo a la vista, efímero, algo tan bello no podía durar._

 _El caballero se percató de que alguien lo observaba, volteando inmediatamente, se topó con la mirada depredadora del juez, Minos al verse descubierto lo único de lo que fue capaz en ese momento fue adquirir un rostro de suficiencia, dibujando una sonrisa canina, mientras se sentaba en una de las butacas a seguir observando el espectáculo, el cinismo era su fuerte en definitiva, sin embargo, la indiferencia era un acto ya ensayado para el caballero, quien simplemente continuó con su rutina, ignorando completamente la presencia del hombre, golpeando su ego peor de lo que lo había golpeado en su anterior encuentro en la sala de armas, Minos estaba fúrico por aquel pequeño acto, intrigado, cómo comprender que ese sería el inicio de su devaneo mental, la necesidad que surgiría en su interior por lamer su ego herido y reparar aquella "aparente" falta contra su persona y rango._

 _Cuando el caballero salió de aquel lugar pasó frente a el juez como si éste fuera un mueble más adornando el lugar, mientras el albino cerraba los puños y rechinaba los dientes. Maldijo en voz alta._

 ** _Fin del flashback_**

Por mil y un demonios tenía que poseerlo antes de volverse loco o histérico, debía por lo menos utilizarlo, aunque fuese una vez someterlo ante su capricho, y ver esa piel nívea de porcelana enrojecerse por sus puños, ver la sangre brotar de las heridas provocadas por el filo de sus hilos, romper todos y cada uno de sus huesos, reducirlo a nada. Mostrarle su verdadero sitio.

-Maldito, maldito seas, tú y tu corazón corrupto—soltó en un gemido de voz contenido de rabia, mientras se miraba a sí mismo al espejo. Respiraba profundamente mientras su mente no le daba paz o sosiego. Rompiendo su reflejo con un puñetazo, provocándose una herida.

Presa de su estupor y divague mental desenfrenado no se percató de la presencia de su señora en la puerta de su habitación. La sonrisa compasiva y benevolente pintada en sus facciones angelicales mientras escuchaba el dialogo interno que el juez estaba teniendo en ese momento.

-Todos nosotros estamos malditos Minos—soltó delicadamente mientras llamaba su atención y se internaba en la habitación del juez, acercándose lentamente al aludido, siempre portando aquella mirada bondadosa que lo desarmaba por completo y lo reducía a ser su humilde servidor.

El Grifo se tiró de rodillas derramando silenciosas lágrimas, mientras sus puños se cerraban en las faldas de aquella mujer capaz de brindarle paz en los momentos de mayor guerra interna. Las manos de Pandora se deslizaban suavemente sobre la melena de su juez, mientras de sus ojos brotaban lágrimas de tristeza al verlo en aquellas deplorables condiciones, poco a poco el juez se desahogaba con su señora, siendo sacudido por mudos alaridos que su orgullo no le permitía emitir.

-Mi… señora—dijo el juez como pudo, volteando sus grises ojos a los violáceos de aquella inmaculada doncella frente a él.

-Va a llegar un momento en el que lo único que existirá en el mundo va a ser la paz—dijo con voz tranquila, sentenciando aquel credo que como espectros llevaban con honor—bajo el reinado de mi señor Hades la maldad y las impurezas serán erradicadas de éste planeta, y no conoceremos de injusticas, hambre pobreza, vejaciones, humillaciones o muerte… la más infinita paz reinará, y con ella mi señor Hades purificará esta tierra—le dijo fervientemente mientras seguía jugando con la melena del hombre hincado frente a ella.

El juez del infierno y mayor de los hermanos asentía mientras utilizaba aquellas palabras como bálsamo para su herida alma, observando silenciosamente la grandeza de su señora, agradeciendo al destino por su existencia.

-Si mi señora—dijo quedamente mientras asentía, tomando sus manos y besándolas fervorosamente, como si de ese beso pudiese él absorber aquella paz tan necesitada para sí.

La chica comenzó a retirarse de los aposentos, dándole la espalda al juez, mientras contoneaba su andar, imponiendo como siempre su presencia y elegancia, volteando levemente hacía atrás antes de salir, dedicándole una sonrisa delicada y secreta, esa sonrisa que solamente era para él.

-Además Minos, tu sabes que la única diferencia entre una pasión de toda la vida y un capricho, es que el capricho dura un poco más—dijo enigmáticamente el heraldo, con esa mirada conocedora que era capaz de desnudarle el alma en solo segundos.

El Grifo abrió los ojos por completo, intentando digerir aquellas enigmáticas palabras, mientras entendía que no solamente hablaba de él, sino de lo que su hermano representaba para ella. Una pequeña risa escapó de los labios del albino.

-Tiene razón mi señora, estamos malditos—dijo para sí, levantándose del suelo, mientras observaba llegar a unas jovencitas no mayores de catorce años que sus lacayos le traían de alguna aldea cercana. Una sonrisa depredadora formando su expresión, mientras saboreaba lo que estaba a punto de hacer.


	7. Cap6 Algún Día

**A/N: HOLA mis queridos querubines, no puedo creer la respuesta tan hermosa y sentida que he recibido por parte de todos, gracias, gracias miles por cada uno de sus reviwe. Les cuento las peticiones de parejas para In Noctem no se han hecho esperar y de momento cuento con nueve, quiero cerrar el numero en quince, así que aún falta, no dejen de pedirme lo que ustedes deseen, créanme que estoy sumamente emocionada por este proyecto.**

 **Ahora prepárense para disfrutar de un capitulo sumamente intenso, es todo lo que les puedo decir; el soundtrack recomendado para ésta vez es** ** _Algún día, del grupo español Skizoo._** **Habiendo dicho esto, no olviden dejarme su petición, disfruten el capítulo. Besos**

 **Sabrina**

 **6.- Algún día**

 _"_ _Si algún día vuelve Dios, sin pensar le rogaría, un milagro para los dos, que nos cure está herida, si algún día vuelve Dios, en ti yo me perdería" Skizoo_

 **Castillo de Hades, Alemania** _._

Pandora se encontraba sola en sus aposentos, despertaba para iniciar un día más, se colocaba sus ropajes necesarios, mientras repasaba las tareas a realizar ese día, emitiendo un pequeño suspiro de enfado por la vida tan domestica que se estaba llevando en el palacio, ¿ _qué es lo que esperaba su señor para resurgir?, ¿Cuánto tiempo más tendrían que esperar?_ Al terminar de vestirse emitió otro largo suspiro, sin percatarse de la presencia de Zeros detrás de ella.

-Señora Pandora—dijo con voz preocupada mientras observaba a su ama adquirir su expresión imperturbable de siempre, mascara que la acompañaba día y noche— ¿se encuentra bien mi señora?—dijo el espectro rastrero mientras la aludida comenzaba a emprender camino al despacho principal donde seguramente le esperaba un pergamino por parte de los dioses gemelos.

-No te permito que te tomes esas libertades Zeros—soltó con voz queda y sedosa sin siquiera voltear a mirarlo; el hombre ya estaba acostumbrado a esos rechazos de parte de su señora, después de todo era un simple lacayo, sin embargo el sentimiento de rencor que se arraigaba en su alma era inevitable, cada palabra de desprecio, cada rechazo, cada vez que lo ignoraba, su creciente obsesión no hacía más que aumentar.

El camino estaba lleno de silencio ensordecedor, como siempre, jamás tendría el valor de tomar un simple tema de conversación con su señora, ese uno era de los motivos por los cuales odiaba con el alma a los tres jueces, la facilidad con la que llegaban hablaban con ella, la hacían sonreír veladamente, adquirir este brillo particular en sus ojos cada que los veía entrar por su puerta, como tomaban sus manos entre las suyas, _¿por qué ellos si podían tener esas libertades y él no?,_ jamás podría entenderlo, así como no podría entender su propio masoquismo al querer permanecer a su lado y seguir siendo sometido, sobajado y humillado. A la perspectiva de cualquier otro espectro el trabajo que tenía era uno de los más honorables, atender las necesidades del heraldo de su señor Hades no era cualquier cosa, y mostraba la gran confianza que te tenían; sin embargo para el ego y orgullo herido de esta aberración de hombre, representaba una humillación grande, porque no estaba conforme con ser simplemente un espectro más a su servicio, con ser su lacayo personal, y no estaría conforme con eso jamás.

Al llegar a las puertas principales del despacho, Zeros, inmediatamente las abrió para que su señora pudiese entrar; siempre viéndola con ojos velados. El rechinido de las viejas puertas no se hizo esperar, mientras que dentro del despacho ya se encontraban los tres jueces del infierno viendo unos antiguos mapas del Santuario, haciendo observaciones en voz alta aquí y allá, planeando la mejor estrategia.

Los tres levantaron sus miradas y se inclinaron inmediatamente sobre sus rodillas al verla entrar, provocando este brillo hermoso en su mirada violácea que Zeros tanto codiciaba, por dentro los celos y la envidia carcomían su ser mientras volteaba a verla esperando un _"gracias", "eres muy amable",_ siempre esperando esas palabras de reconocimiento que él bien sabía jamás llegarían, porque simplemente estaba haciendo su trabajo, y cuando haces el trabajo que te corresponde nadie tiene que felicitarte por eso, en especial si al igual que Pandora tenías un ejército de 108 espectros que comandar, sin embargo, en la pequeña mente de Zeros eso no tenía cabida en su entendimiento, o en todo caso en su obsesionado y enfermo corazón.

-Es todo Zeros, puedes retirarte—dijo Pandora sin mayor preámbulo, mientras entraba en aquel recinto, y tocaba las mejillas de cada uno de los tres jueces con una pequeña muestra de cariño, que para Zeros era como una bofetada en la cara, sus labios temblando levemente mientras cerraba la puerta tras de sí, y es que jamás es bueno subestimar a los individuos a tu alrededor, sin embargo, como sospechar de tus propios espectros, si se suponía que ellos jamás podrían provocar daño alguno a su persona.

Detrás de la puerta Zeros colocaba sus ojos en la rendija para poder observar lo que sucedía, mirando un evento extraño tomar lugar entre el cuarteto, robándole el aliento, y alojando en sus entrañas el sentimiento de ira y rencor más indescriptible.

Radamanthys a diferencia de los otros dos jueces no soltaba la mano de su señora en el momento que pasaba por su rostro, sino que la tomaba entre las suyas, besando el interior de su palma provocando el dejo de un sonrojo, mientras sus miradas se conectaban entre sí, provocando un fuego distinto, algo había ahí que él no conocía, la sonrisa del Wyvern era distinta, lo mismo que la de su señora Pandora mientras se dedicaban fervorosas miradas, los otros dos hermanos con sonrisas cómplices en sus rostros.

Mientras los jueces se colocaban de píe y comenzaban a dialogar sobre el plan de acción a seguir, todo transcurría de forma normal. Todo era lo que debía de ser, su señora Pandora caminaba alrededor de la meza, observando el mapa. tanteando el mejor plan de acción, asentía y escuchaba, realizaba observaciones siempre procurando la mejor estrategia, todo era como siempre, hasta que pasaba al lado del Wyvern y delicadamente le pasaba su mano por su hombro, o por su espalda, asemejando una danza delicada; cuando el Wyvern se colocaba a un lado suyo en la meza de madera, su mano descansaba delicadamente en su espalda baja, o en su cintura, nada descarado a los ojos de cualquiera simplemente serían gestos de confianza, ninguna falta de respeto estaba tomando lugar para la heraldo de Hades; a los ojos de Zeros ese era un grito a los cuatro vientos, eran gestos íntimos de confianza más allá de una amistad o camaradería, después de todo conocía bien a su señora, lo que le permitía y no a sus espectros, aquello bien podía ser una declaración de amor ferviente para él.

La mano de Pandora siempre descansaba sobre la del Wyvern debajo de la mesa, y cuando alguno de los otros dos jueces veía aquello, simplemente sonreían con un brillo de felicidad distinto en sus ojos. _¿Qué aberración era esto? ¿Cómo era posible que condonaran este tipo de comportamiento tan descarado? ¿Acaso alguien más se había dado cuenta?_... _ahora entendía el comportamiento del Wyvern aquella tarde en la sala de armas,_ sin embargo, lo que veía no era prueba suficiente de lo que su alma sospechaba dolidamente, y sin embargo en su interior lo sabía. Zeros sabía que algo estaba pasando entre Radamanthys y Pandora.

Un pequeño alarido salió de sus labios, mientras comenzaba a retirarse silenciosamente, tratando de cavilar lo que sus ojos habían observado hacía menos de cinco minutos, daba pequeños saltos, como si le pesara caminar, rengueaba con tristeza, derramando silenciosas lágrimas.

Era obvio que jamás captaría la atención de su señora, el entendía, comprendía que su fidelidad, amor y fervor residían únicamente en su señor Hades, sin embargo, al ver aquella muestra de cariño, su pequeño y simple corazón se había visto roto en un millón de pedazos, la imagen idealizada que tenía en su interior de Pandora había caído, el pedestal se había roto, entendiendo que quizás su corazón no era realmente del señor Hades por completo, que si tenía cabida para amar, sin embargo jamás sería a él. _¿Y porque habría de hacerlo?_ Soltó una voz en su mente con acidez y dolo _¿te has visto en un espejo?, no tienes comparación con él_ , el espectro de la rana comenzaba a negar rápidamente con su cabeza, intentando por todos los medios callar su sentir. Tristeza opacaba su alma y su ser. Mientras una nueva determinación llegaba a su mente, porque lamentablemente el alma depravada del espectro no sabía cómo lidiar con todo aquello.

 _Si no es para mí, no es para nadie._

…..

 **Acrópolis, Santuario de Athena, Atenas, Grecia.**

Desde el templo mayor la belleza de la acrópolis se podía apreciar en todo su esplendor, las luces que iluminaban el Santuario, la línea descendente de las doce casas que iba desde el eje de Aries a Piscis; serpenteando y protegiendo el camino hacia la diosa Athena. Kanon de Géminis estaba sentado en el balcón, recargado contra la pared, sus piernas extendidas en el piso, mientras la brisa nocturna le provocaba un leve escalofrío. Dentro de la cámara principal su diosa descansaba, él velando por su sueño, habían sido días muy movidos y extenuantes para ella; sin el apoyo de un patriarca era difícil poder dirigir todo; sin embargo siempre imponía su casta demostrando porque era la diosa de la sabiduría. De pronto algo dentro cambió, un choque de cosmoenergía formaba una divergencia en el espacio tiempo, Kanon abrió un poco los ojos.

Esa noche era fría, se sentía el ambiente pesado, Saori Kido, reencarnación de Athena se encontraba en sus aposentos dormida a medias, se sentía observada en la oscuridad, su respiración salía en alientos débiles, mientras su mente plagada de pesadillas, observaba la destrucción que se avecinaba; en ese sueño la presencia constante de "ese" individuo era obvia, una sombra enorme se paraba frente a ella con una oz, reclamando así su sangre, degollándola. Se autoproclamaba _Hades dios del Inframundo_.

En el acto se despertó emitiendo un pequeño grito, alertando a quien se había otorgado el puesto de ser su guardián, quien sin mayor preámbulo entro en los aposentos de su diosa preocupado por el ruido que había escuchado, y la leve alteración en su cosmos.

-Mi señora—dijo Kanon con preocupación, quien en ese momento simplemente portaba la ropa humilde con la que había llegado; pues no consideraba necesaria la armadura de momento.

-Kanon… no es nada—dijo Saori mientras se tomaba la frente y sentía el sudor frío correr en gotas grandes, el joven tomó un paño de uno de los estantes, y lo pasó por la frente de su diosa mientras la veía con ojos velados e intranquilos. _Eso no se veía como nada._

-Se avecina una tormenta mi señora—dijo Kanon observándola con preocupación en sus ojos verdes, mientras ella le devolvía una sonrisa triste y asentía.

-Aun no es tiempo de revelar tu presencia en el Santuario, Kanon, pero pronto la batalla será traída a nuestras puertas—dijo con tranquilidad la joven de cabellos lilas. Derramando una lagrima solitaria. Otra guerra.

Esa mañana los ánimos en el Santuario eran solemnes, se respiraba un aire de seriedad, mientras guardias y soldados corrían de un lado a otro del lugar reforzando los puestos que les eran instruidos. Los Caballeros de Plata de todos lados llegaban atestándose en sus puestos de marcha, recibiendo órdenes de sus superiores; esperando las siguientes indicaciones, preparando sus almas y espíritus para lo que sea que estuviese por venir.

La orden de los Caballeros Dorados había sido llamada con urgencia a los aposentos de Athena; Aldebarán había pasado por los templos que contenían a los guardianes restantes a brindar la información que su señora le había encomendado.

Así que Mu de Aries, Aldebarán de Tauro, Aioria de Leo, Shaka de Virgo y Milo de Escorpio, los caballeros dorados restantes se encontraban hincados sobre su rodilla derecha ante su señora, de momento portaban ropa de civiles, ya que no habían podido prepararse para su encuentro dada la premura de su llamado; su diosa de píe frente a ellos observándolos con un dejo de tristeza en su mirada, aferrándose a su báculo para darse valor y pidiendo guía a su padre para que le otorgara las palabras correctas, para así poder decir aquello que era necesario.

-Mis caballeros—su voz se quebró levemente, llamando la atención de todos, que levantaron su mirada para observarla con extrañeza—una nueva guerra santa se cierne sobre nosotros, y me temo que ahora la guerra será traída a nuestras puertas—

Los caballeros dorados no se inmutaron ante aquellas palabras, después de todo esta era la vida para la que habían nacido, su fidelidad y servicio a la orden de su magnánima señora era ciega, por lo que todos asintieron, adquiriendo la marcialidad necesaria para el momento, poco a poco se comenzaron a parar, sabiendo bien el proceso que sucedía, levantar las barreras y defensas de los templos era tan solo una parte, habría que activar las trampas necesarias.

Mucho pensarían que lo único que se interponía entre Athena y el enemigo que quisiera profanar el santuario solamente eran los doce guerreros que custodiaban las doce casas; sin embargo al ser un lugar tan antiguo, habiendo sido testigo de tantas batallas, y después de haber absorbido la cosmoenergía de tantos guerreros desde la antigüedad, se podría decir que el Santuario había adquirido una especia de vida propia, transformando esos dejos de energía en su interior, para convertirlos en trampas, defensas y armas al servicio de los guardianes de los templos, que se activaban con sus cosmos y un poco de su sangre.

Habría que activar todo, no dejarían que el enemigo pusiera un solo píe dentro de éste sagrado recinto, protegerían a su diosa con su vida.

-Mi señora no tema por favor—dijo la voz de Aldebarán.

-Nosotros nos encargaremos de lo que haga falta—dijo Mu mientras la observaba asentir levemente con su cabeza sin perder esa expresión en su rostro de tristeza.

-El enemigo no pondrá un píe en el Santuario mi señora—dijo Aioria con vehemencia, mientras pensaba en su fiel compañero goldie, la reencarnación del León de Nemea, hijo de Tifón y Equidna, animal invulnerable que asolaba los campos devorando a las personas y al ganado, ahora al servicio del guardián de la casa de Leo. Era hora de dejarlo andar libre por los campos de la casa de Leo al parecer.

-Mi señora, el rosario está listo—dijo Shaka crípticamente, los demás jamás entendían este tipo de conversaciones que el santo de Virgo entablaba con su señora, Athena simplemente asintió un poco con su cabeza, derramando otras lagrimas solitarias. Intentando reunir el valor de lo que debía decirles a continuación.

-Mi señora, ¿Qué la aqueja?—dijo Milo de Escorpio, el griego siempre había tenido cierta habilidad para leerla en sus estados más vulnerables, y al parecer ésta no era la excepción.

-Ha sucedido algo—dijo ella con voz queda y pasmada, mientras los observaba profundamente—se han profanado las tumbas de los caballeros dorados caídos y del patriarca—

Los rugidos de molestia no se hicieron esperar, mientras los ojos de los presentes brillaban con violencia contenida.

-Faltaban seis cuerpos, Saga, Camus, Shura, Afrodita, Mascara de la Muerte y Shion—dijo mientras los miraba, sus compañeros negando profusamente mientras no entendían lo que estaba sucediendo—las tumbas fueron abiertas desde adentro—dijo Saori con voz queda.

-¿Qué quiere decir eso?—soltó Aioria con poco decoro y total falta de respeto, reprendiéndose a sí mismo por la forma tan violenta en la que había bufado aquellas palabras.

-¿Contra quienes nos estamos enfrentando mi Señora?—preguntó Mu con sus ojos abiertos de par en par, negándose a aceptar aquella realidad, necesitaba escucharlo de su diosa.

-Nos enfrentamos contra el dios del inframundo—dijo con una pausa dramática que a sus caballeros les pareció eterna—y al parecer… a nuestros compañeros caídos—dijo ella con esa voz quebrada mientras los presentes abrían los ojos como platos.

-CAMUS JAMAS LA TRAICIONARIA—bufo Milo enardecido golpeando el piso debajo de él con su puño cerrado, provocando un pequeño brinco entre sus compañeros por la reacción del escorpión dorado; derramando lágrimas mientras su cara se contorsionaba de la ira contenida apenas, la negación de aquella aseveración presente en su cabeza; esto era increíble, un cuento de horror salido de la peor de sus pesadillas, su amigo era incapaz de aquello, era una mentira, esto no podía ser cierto.

-Mi… maestro… eso quiere decir que mi… maestro… Shion, él—Mu ni siquiera se atrevía a completar aquel enunciado por respeto a la memoria del antiguo patriarca. Negaba mientras la incredulidad hacía presa de sus facciones.

-Shura, el jamás—dijo Aioria—Mascara mortal, Afrodita, es imposible no, ellos jamás serían unos perros al servicio de Hades—el rugido del león no se hizo esperar, mientras gritaba con frustración y estrellaba su puño contra una columna. Mientras el mayor de todos intentaba calmar los ánimos tan caldeados.

-¿Está usted segura mi señora?—preguntó Aldebarán con seriedad, ya que si había alguien entre ellos que no tolerara la traición y la mentira, era Tauro.

Ella simplemente se sentó en su trono, colocando su báculo al costado, llevándose sus manos al rostro mientras lo cubría. Derramando lágrimas y elevando una plegaria, la vieron humilde, vulnerable, como jamás la habían visto, los caballeros presentes no pudieron evitar derramar lágrimas propias al ver a su señora así.

Milo hizo una reverencia, y sin decir o mediar palabra alguna se retiró de ese lugar que comenzaba a asfixiarlo; necesitaba salir de ahí ahora, como fuera corriendo de ser posible, no era cierto, _simplemente no podía ser verdad_ , sentía que las paredes se le caían encima mientras pasaba por el templo de piscis, maldecía a Hades por haberse atrevido a perturbar el descanso de sus compañeros, y los maldecía a ellos por haber aceptado lo que fuese que les hubiera ofrecido aquel malnacido.

Cuando llegó al templo de Acuario la historia fue completamente distinta, de pronto sintió como si todo ese coraje que había estallado momentos atrás se desvaneciera, dejándolo completamente asolado con una sensación de vacío en su interior que lo enervaba por completo, Milo no era así, el existencialismo era cosa de Camus y cuando él no podía procesar sus emociones, simplemente acudía a la sabiduría de su amigo que lo iluminaba por completo, ayudándolo a sortear ese cumulo de situaciones. Ahora que de verdad necesitaba a alguien a quién acudir; no había nadie, el templo estaba vacío, como él en ese momento.

Bajó a la parte privada de la cámara, donde los protectores de las doce casas hacían sus vidas normales, las pertenencias del antiguo santo de Acuario estarían descansando en el lugar, no era mucho realmente, sin embargo tenían está marcada esencia, maldición el lugar todavía se sentía frio. Aún estaba la biblioteca llena de tomos antiguos llorando en aquel rincón olvidado; el piano desafinado por falta de uso, retando al tiempo a que pasara, la guitarra de Shura también estaba aquí, _cierto, la última vez que habían estado juntos habían podido compartir todos había sido aquí_. Recuerdos de esas noches de bohemia, risas, camaradería y hermandad, porque eso eran realmente, eran hermanos. La familia que su sangre no le había dado, pero su vida le había regalado; jamás se arrepentiría de haber llegado al santuario, de servir a Athena, o de las cicatrices que portaba en el cuerpo y en el alma. Siguió recorriendo el lugar, mientras retiraba el polvo de ésta y otra repisa aleatoriamente.

Fotografías descansaban en la pared posterior, retratos del santo del cisne a temprana edad en hombros de su maestro, con el casco de la armadura de acuario, observó otra fotografía, una de Camus pescando en hielo con un Milo cubierto en mil mantas, emitió una risa triste al recordar aquella tarde y la rabieta que había hecho por haber sido arrastrado a aquel iceberg.

-Maldición Camus—dijo en un sollozo, arrancando las fotografías de las paredes.

La armadura de acuario en la parte superior del templo sentía el dolor del escorpión como suyo, lágrimas de las cuales nadie sería testigo eran derramadas.

-Mierda, ¿Por qué?—se dijo a sí mismo una y otra vez, recordando esas noches de pláticas largas y tendidas, los aromas que invadían el templo de Capricornio cuando Shura cocinaba, la primera vez que Milo tomó vino del fuerte, sus compañeros no lo habían dejado en paz, contándole todas las tonterías que había hecho, se habían burlado tanto de él. Se sentó en el sofá observando todo.

Mientras la presencia de alguien llamó su atención, era Mu, que compartía su dolor en ese momento, Aioria por su parte observaba todo, orgulloso e incapaz de entregarse al dolor en ese instante. Shaka pasó de largo, prefería vivir su dolor en privado que con sus camaradas, mientras que Aldebarán se había quedado para consolar a su señora, ayudar en lo que se pudiera e hiciera falta.

-Es increíble—dijo quedamente Mu, mientras veía todos los recuerdos de antaño, como un sueño lejano e irrecuperable.

-No importa, debemos hacerles frente—dijo Aioria con finalidad mientras emprendía camino a visitar la tumba de su hermano. Derramando lagrimas que no sabía que estaban en sus ojos. Mientras cantidades enormes de recuerdos se arremolinaban en su interior.

-Al final todo estará bien, y si no está bien es porque no es el final—dijo Mu con fervor.

Milo asintió, mientras miraba las fotografías entre sus manos, empuñándolas y metiéndolas en un bolsillo a su costado.

…..

 **Castillo de Hades, Alemania.**

En Alemania, sus compañeros sentían el dolor que emanaba de ellos; empuñaban sus manos a sus costados, siendo incapaces de poder decirles la verdad, y sabiendo perfectamente bien que después de esto quedarían tachados como traidores.

La impotencia, fragilidad y tristeza asolando el corazón de los caballeros al "servicio" de Hades, sabiendo perfectamente bien que estaban siendo vigilados de manera constante. No subestimando su precaria situación en ningún momento, entendiendo todo desde una perspectiva completamente distinta.

Se dirigían al cuarto de armas en el castillo de Hades, siendo llamados por Pandora una vez más, este sentimiento de vacío los atacaba y atestaba su interior, invadiendo sus corazones, sus almas y mentes por completo. Aún a pesar de todo esto, no se inmutaban o cambiaban su expresión. Tenían un plan, uno que debía llegar hasta el final, de lo contrario el mundo como lo conocían terminaría, y como Santos de Athena, fieles a los principios de amor y justicia, no podían permitir que eso sucediera.

Cuando entraron en aquel lugar, se encontraban presentes únicamente Pandora y los tres jueces del Infierno. El lacayo, extrañamente no se había quedado en el lugar a admirar a su señora como acostumbraba. Detalle que no pasó desapercibido.

Inmediatamente la vista del Grifo se posó depredadora en Afrodita, quien a su vez eligió practicar con Mascara de la Muerte, quien se desdoblaba de la risa al observar la expresión iracunda del juez, una vez más siendo ignorado por completo por el santo de Piscis.

Mientras que Ayacos, siempre el estratega decidió batallar directamente contra Shion para así averiguar por qué se había convertido en el Patriarca, el antiguo caballero de Aries listo para esto comenzó a caminar directamente hacía donde se dirigía Garuda para ocupar la parte posterior de la sala, adquiriendo poses marciales, listos para batallar. Ayacos, particularmente a diferencia de los otros dos jueces, jamás hacía las cosas personales, y no se apegaba a nada ni a nadie, salvo algunas excepciones; por lo que mantener un rencor por una derrota no era parte de su naturaleza, entendía perfectamente bien que era el camino del guerrero y lo que éste conlleva.

Radamanthys iba directo en pos de Saga, sin embargo un joven de mirada gélida se interpuso en su camino sorprendiéndolo en el acto, Radamanthys jamás se retiraba de un desafío, su orgullo y arrogancia no se lo permitían, los santos contaban con eso, mientras que Radamanthys ni siquiera imaginaba lo que estaba por venir.

Shura inmediatamente le atesto una patada a Minos, por lo que ambos se encasillaron en su batalla personal; mientras que por su parte Saga se acercó de manera cadenciosa, jamás perdiendo los ojos de Pandora de vista. Habló con voz ronca y grave.

-¿Me haría el honor señorita Pandora?—dijo con porte y galanura, el heraldo de Hades lo observó durante algunos segundos, mientras trataba de direccionar el mejor curso de acción, no podía verse débil ante los caballeros, y, sí los rumores eran ciertos el individuo frente a ella, había sido en vida el caballero más poderoso de la orden de Athena.

-Muy bien géminis—dijo la joven, mientras se ponía en posición de ataqué, haciendo una hermosa cata a la vista, adquiriendo la posición de la serpiente para atacar.

Sin embargo el plan de Saga no iba por ahí, una sonrisa pícara se dibujó en sus labios, jamás perdiendo de vista la ubicación de Radamanthys; Camus sabía muy bien que tenía que colocarse en el rango visual necesario para que el Wyvern observara todo.

Habiendo hecho justamente eso, Radamanthys pudo observar que Pandora estaba batallando con el malnacido de géminis, haciéndole frente fácilmente, mientras medían fuerzas y estrategias, una de las manos del santo rozó "accidentalmente" uno de los senos de su señora, el Wyvern vio rojo, se distrajo de su batalla, donde Camus le atestó tremendo puñetazo que lo sacó por un momento de su ensoñación. Los puños del joven frente a él tenían convicción debía reconocerle eso. Una sonrisa irónica se pintó en el rostro gélido del caballero de acuario, logrando sacar al Wyvern de sus casillas, internándose en batalla una vez más.

Pandora transpiraba pesadamente, respiraba profundamente, mirando penetrante al joven frente a ella que le ofrecía una sonrisa ladina poco característica en el Santo, una vez más ahí estaba esa expresión irónica, Pandora había visto perfectamente bien el puñetazo que había recibido el Wyvern por haberse distraído en batalla, lo reprendería más tarde por eso, ahora debía concentrarse bien en lo que estaba sucediendo frente a ella.

De buenas a primeras Saga le cerró el ojo, haciendo que su expresión imperturbable se desvaneciera por unos instantes, logrando que sus ojos violetas se abrieran sorprendidos.

 _Bien bajó su guardia._

Saga se abalanzó sobre ella, colocando su pierna derecha detrás de las suyas, tumbándola en el piso, y haciéndole una llave en posición muy comprometedora, sometiéndola por completo a su voluntad. Radamanthys estaba colérico, una vez más habiendo visto todo lo acontecido, y ahora miraba a su señora bajo el cuerpo del Santo, con una de sus piernas al hombro, y la otra por debajo, en una posición por demás sugestiva.

En el preciso momento en el que el Wyvern emprendió camino para cargar contra Saga, olvidándose por completo de su enemigo real, recibió tremenda patada por la espalda, sometiéndolo completamente, para que después el rubio callera de rodillas con tremendo alarido de dolor; mientras Pandora observaba todo aquello, sintiendo como las manos de Saga subían lentamente por uno de sus muslos, sintiendo los ojos de Radamanthys sobre ella. La voz gélida de Camus detrás del Wyvern.

-No es bueno distraerse en batalla, "mi señor"—dijo con su voz cargada de veneno, atestándole otro golpe que hizo perdiera el conocimiento.

Pandora paró en el acto toda aquella sesión de entrenamiento. Las cosas se le habían salido de control. Corrió en dirección del rubio sin importarle mucho quien le veía o no.

Eso hacía las veces de un grito a los cuatro vientos de su amor por el rubio, suerte tuvieron que solamente estaban los presentes y ningún otro espectro para presenciarlo.

Sanándolo en el acto con su cosmos, haciendo que éste se levantara de inmediato, intentando cargar contra Saga en el momento en que posó sus ojos en él. El santo simplemente le sonreía con sarcasmo y negaba con la cabeza, divertido por aquella situación.

Los hermanos del rubio conteniéndolo por completo, jamás lo habían visto tan encolerizado, quizás solamente comparable a el preciso momento en el que había descubierto los crímenes de Minos contra su madre, pero eso había sido siglos atrás.

-Radamanthys—la voz de pandora se hizo presente, parándolo en el acto, mientras que con su mirada le indicaba que se estaban exhibiendo de más, con la mirada volteó a para despachar a los santos que aún estaban presentes observando todo aquello—Gracias caballeros, es todo por hoy—los santos saboreaban su pequeña victoria, mientras se iban con paso tranquilo a sus aposentos.

No obstante todo lo acontecido, para avivar aún más la llama de la situación, Saga se acercó a Pandora, inclinándose levemente le besó su mano, agradeciendo el encuentro con voz queda y sensual.

Cuando se fueron del lugar, el cosmos de Radamanthys estalló, creando una explosión ahumando las paredes, y empujando con su energía a sus hermanos y a la misma Pandora, caminaba dando grandes zancadas respirando profundamente y bufando, mientras temblaba notoriamente por el coraje.

-MALDITO MLANACIDO HIJO DE PERRA—soltó mientras golpeaba la pared haciendo que sus puños sangraran.

Sus hermanos lo observaban cuidadosamente, mientras regresaba la vista a su señora, preguntando con sus expresiones qué es lo que debían de hacer, su señora negó con la cabeza.

-Márchense—dijo con voz queda, mientras ambos abrían los ojos por completo, negando profusamente; en el estado en el que su hermano se encontraba, seguramente podría dañarla—es una orden—dijo de manera firme, no dejándoles más opción.

-Radamanthys—dijo con voz firma pandora, mientras se acercaba a él, lista para otra explosión de su cosmos—no puedes dejar que tu enojo te domine de ésta manera, eres un juez del infierno y debes actuar como tal—dijo con voz contundente el heraldo.

-No mi amor, en este momento no soy un puto juez, o un espectro, soy un hombre jodidamente celoso—bufó mientras la observaba de manera depredadora. Ella mordía sus labios intentando esconder su sonrisa, la situación realmente la parecía tierna, el Wyvern celoso. Divertido inclusive, una pequeña risita se escapó de la garganta de la joven, provocando que la bronca del juez creciera.

Gruñió salvaje, acorralándola violentamente contra la pared ahumada, tomándola por los muslos y arrinconándola ahí. La miraba salvajemente, mientras reclamaba sus labios para sí, moviendo sus caderas contra su centro y tomándola de la coleta, sometiéndola, haciendo que abriera los ojos.

-Eres mía carajo, no entiendes, no tolero ver que alguien más ponga sus manos sobre ti, no puedo o soporto saberte objeto de admiración de ese sujeto, de nadie—tomó las manos de la chica y las apresó detrás de su cuerpo contra la pared, lastimándola un poco en el proceso.

-Radamanthys, no entiendes que lo hizo para provocarte—dijo la chica mientras respondía cada uno de los besos y arremetidas de su amado, tratando de sanar un poco su orgullo herido.

-Pues lo logró, mierda—dijo el Wyvern derrotado, mientras poco a poco la soltaba y se hincaba frente a ella. Emitiendo un pequeño alarido de coraje, y escondiendo su rostro a manera de derrota contra sus muslos.

-Radamanthys, pero si soy tuya—dijo la chica tiernamente mientras acariciaba su melena poco a poco.

-No completamente—dijo el Wyvern con finalidad, dejándola entender a la perfección a lo que se refería—y la verdad es que no confío en mí, que tal sí… _que tal sí no puedo ser tierno en el momento, que tal sí te lastimo_ —dijo quedamente vociferando las dudas que le carcomían el alma desde hacía tiempo.

-No lo harás—dijo Pandora arrodillándose frente a él—no lo harás por que confío en ti, porque somos uno, porque no importa la manera en que lo hagas, siempre y cuando seas tú—dijo la chica con decisión, sorprendiéndolo a él por completo.

-Dime que puedo matar al maldito bastardo—suplicó mientras enredaba sus dedos en su melena y la soltaba de esa coleta alta.

-No—dijo Pandora con finalidad, logrando que el juez rechinara sus dientes—no hasta que cumpla con su función—dijo fríamente, dándole una luz de esperanza al juez.

-Eres mía—dijo el juez abalanzándose sobre ella, tirándola en el piso de duela y colocándose a horcajadas por encima de su señora.

-Tuya—dijo la chica con devoción, mientras enredaba sus brazos en el cuello del rubio y lo dejaba ser.

Detrás de la puerta, Zeros observaba todo esto con lágrimas en sus ojos y un creciente rencor en su alma, ahora estaba más decidido que nunca, a la mierda el Hades, los jueces y Pandora. Sí había una posibilidad de que estos dos murieran la encontraría… Pandora lamentaría el día en que lo subestimó.


	8. Cap7 El Rapto de Persefone

**A/N: Hola mis queridos querubines, este capítulo será el que me ayude a brindar mayor dirección dentro de la trama, por lo que les pido que pongan fina atención, esto va en el sentido de las guerras Santas, el coraje de Eris, y su venganza, así como las distintas ordenes de marcha respecto a los diferentes bandos en esta guerra. También le informo que ya está la lista de las parejas para el fiction de In Noctem y que será inmediatamente publicado el primer One-Shot, así que dense una vuelta y me dicen que opinan por favor. Les dejo un beso enorme, no sin antes agradecer su constante apoyo y comentarios. Un beso enorme.**

 **El Soundtrack recomendado para esta capitulo es Aniron de Enya.**

 **Saludos, Sabrina.**

 **Cap7. El Rapto de Perséfone**

 _"Aun separados nuestros corazones serán uno". Dohko de Libra_

 **Los Cinco Picos, Cascada de Rozan.**

El antiguo maestro descansaba al píe de las cascadas, la energía en su interior arremolinándose poco a poco, mientras sentían en su interior un latido de corazón tenue, _ah, así que hoy era su cumpleaños_ , su corazón avisándole del suceso especial mientras sentía como poco a poco el músculo se contraía y enviaba sangre a todo su sistema; la brisa húmeda bañando su piel en intervalos, observaba la inmensidad nocturna, mientras una constelación ocupaba la bóveda celeste _Aries_ , una sonrisa triste se dibujaba en su rostro pensando en su amigo y el destino que ambos habían tenido, frente a él el sello que hacía tantos años le había sido encomendado por su diosa.

Mientras que en las orillas del bosque a lo lejos en las sombras se movían a gran velocidad sombras expectantes, siendo amparados por la oscuridad, la maleza y árboles a su alrededor, era obvio que el "gran" Dohko de Libra ya no era ni siquiera el vestigio de lo que solía ser, su cuerpo se había consumido, las arrugas habían ocupado su piel, la sangre corría lento por sus venas, el vencerlo no representaría mayor problema, o por lo menos eso creían mientras comenzaban a abalanzar su ataque contra el anciano indefenso.

Sudor frío recorrió su frente al entender lo que estaba sucediendo, mientras abría sus ojos lentamente tratando de apiadarse un poco de aquellos que se dirigían a su muerte definitiva.

-MUERE DOHKO—gritó una voz enfurecida, mientras que ante los ojos de éstos se encendía un cosmos dorado—PERO QUÉ ES ESTO—Alzó lentamente su bastón te madera, elevando con este a cien dragones a su alrededor.

Cinco cuerpos se desplomaron frente al anciano maestro inmediatamente, eran caballeros de plata fallecidos anteriormente en la batalla de las doce casas, sus ojos derramaron unas cuantas lágrimas mientras los escuchaba emitir una plegaria a Athena.

-Maestro, por favor, proteja a nuestra Diosa—soltaron con su último aliento, movido por una fuerza mayor, el antiguo caballero de libra hizo lo que en doscientos años jamás se había atrevido a hacer, se movió de los cinco picos emprendiendo camino rápidamente al Santuario. Al parecer era hora de enfrentarse e una vez por todas contra Hades.

…..

 **Castillo de Hades, Salón del Trono. Alemania**

No esperaban la visita de los dioses gemelos, generalmente cuando deseaban comunicarse con ellos, los mandaban llamar, jamás acudían ellos ante la presencia de sus jueces y el heraldo, no podían dejar de sentir extrañeza por lo acontecido. Sintiéndose presas de aquellas miradas capaces de desnudar el alma de cualquier ser humano, mientras lentamente degustaban una taza de un té finamente hecho por las propias manos de Pandora.

Cuando los seis caballeros de Athena fueron llamados, no esperaban en lo más mínimo encontrarse con aquella escena que denotaba rango y poder, sin mencionar los cosmos tan imponentes, era obvio que los hombres frente a ellos eran dioses. Y en un instante se vieron arrodillados a fuerza de la presión de la cosmoenergía que los sometía, sus rostros se veían agachados a la fuerza, denotando esa posición sumisa que de alguna u otra manera les recordaba su precaria posición en este lugar ¿Pero, quiénes eran esos gemelos ante los que Pandora estaba arrodillada? Sus facciones finas, gestos altivos e indescifrables, armaduras exageradamente poderosas; provocaban e infundían intranquilidad en los corazones de los caballeros.

Para Mascara Mortal, era una energía sumamente similar a la del inframundo, sin dejar de lado su divinidad, era obvio que los tipos frente a ellos eran dioses, y además de todo, no estaban mostrando sus verdaderos poderes, sin mencionar que portaban sus cuerpos, porque obviamente que esos cuerpos eran inmortales.

Mientras tanto, los dioses gemelos miraban detenidamente la escena frente a ellos, nada pasaba desapercibido a los ojos de Hypnos y Thanathos, y era obvio que la presencia de los Santos de Athena había provocado ciertos estragos en los comportamientos de sus jueces, sin embargo era necesaria la presencia de esos individuos para todo lo que se avecinaba.

-Radamanthys—soltó la tenue voz de Hypnos.

El rubio alzó su mirada inmediatamente, fijándola por completo en el hombre que tenía frente a él. Sus cosmos eran aplastantes, asfixiantes inclusive, no había otra manera de describirlo, provocaban temor y respeto en cualquiera que pudiese sentirlos.

-Tus tropas por fin han sido liberadas—su sonrisa marcada e inmaculada, sus rasgos angelicales mostrando verdadera felicidad.

En la parte posterior de la sala se encontraban arrodillados los seis Santos de Athena, intentando por todos los medios permanecer tranquilos, callados, y absorber toda la información necesaria. Sin embargo, Shion, sabía perfectamente bien bajo el cuidado de quien estaban esos espectros. Sus puños se cerraban sobre la alfombra de manera involuntaria mientras trataba de no pensar en la escena que su mente le mostraba. Shion sabía muy bien que era su imaginación jugándole una mala pasada, rogaba a Athena por su amigo.

-Al parecer el sello era vigilado por un antiguo maestro, que fue derrotado fácilmente—soltó Thanathos con desdén, los estaban probando, querían cavilar muy bien sus emociones y reacciones. La mirada del pelinegro se fijaba directamente en el antiguo patriarca, quien no podía controlar sus reacciones y temblores involuntarios ante aquellas palabras.

Shion, miraba con los ojos abiertos de par en par a los dioses gemelos, mientras sentía los ojos velados de sus camaradas. _Dohko, ¿es que acaso no tenían honor?, dirigirse en contra de un anciano de esa manera,_ los ojos de Shion inconscientemente se llenaban de lágrimas, mientras bajaba su rostro para ocultarse con su melena.

La sonrisa sádica en el rostro de Radamanthys no se hizo esperar al saber todo aquello. Su ejército por fin estaba listo, por fin tenía los medios para marchar contra el Santuario y poner fin a esto de una vez por todas, traería la cabeza de Athena, el mundo por el cual estaban luchando por fin se alzaría.

-Me aburro hermano—soltó Thanathos, mirando con desinterés al grupo frente a él, posó sus ojos en Pandora una vez más, mientras trataba de cavilar qué era aquello que se sentía distinto en su aura, mientras la joven intentaba por todos los medios no ceder ante su nerviosismo.

Las respiraciones de todos los presentes salían de manera débil, todos y cada uno de los presentes intentando medir sus reacciones, tratando de balancearse en aquella cuerda floja, intentando por todos los medios que lo precario de la situación no explotara en sus caras, los dioses gemelos no podían ni debían saber de sus sentimientos por Radamanthys, gozaban de jugar con tu mente de esa manera, debía protegerse.

-En cuatro días marcharan contra el Santuario caballeros—soltó Hypnos con esa sonrisa afable que podría convencer a cualquiera de su amabilidad y bondad. A todos, menos a Shion que aún guardaba la memoria de su maestro Hakurei en batalla contra ese mismo individuo. Un gran rencor cerniéndose en su interior.

Los aludidos levantaron sus cabezas inmediatamente, mientras abrían los ojos como platos, _por fin había llegado el momento de terminar con esto,_ asintieron sus cabezas mientras se mantenían en posición.

 _CALMATE…_ la voz de Saga en su interior no se hizo esperar. Sin embargo el hecho de saber a su mejor amigo muerto, y tener al individuo responsable del ataque frente a él, que resultaba ser el responsable de la muerte de su maestro, era simplemente mucho por digerir, y su naturaleza intensa no le estaba ayudando en lo más mínimo, sus puños temblaban con rabia, sus rodillas intentando levantarse por la fuerza.

 _Shion, cálmate con uno y mil demonios, no te expongas, no es el momento, ya tendrás tu venganza._ Shura intentaba poner algo de razón en el antiguo patriarca que respiraba pesadamente; si las miradas pudieran matar, probablemente los dioses gemelos frente a ellos habrían muerto unas siete veces ya, el rencor en los ojos del ariano era obvio para cualquiera que lo observara. 

Mientras sentían frente a ellos como el cosmos de Radamanthys se arremolinaba en su interior, sus ojos encendiéndose de un iracundo rojo. Por lo menos el foco de atención había sido desviado de momento.

-Mi señor, si me permite—

-No te lo permito Radamanthys—soltó Hypnos, como cansado de aquella conversación—te lo he explicado hasta el cansancio, el punto está aclarado, y no quiero tener que repetirme—habló el dios con un tono de voz parecido a quien reprende a un niño.

Los dioses gemelos desaparecieron en el acto, mientras que por arte de magia todos podían volver a respirar con normalidad, los caballeros se colocaron en pie, mientras que Pandora salía caminando de aquel lugar sin dirigirles la mirada, Radamanthys no si hizo esperar, caminando tras su señor, no sin antes chocar hombro con hombro a Saga, que simplemente pintó una sonrisita sardónica en sus labios, se miraron unos cuantos segundos a los ojos, antes de que el Wyvern saliera del lugar.

Ayacos, se sobó el cuello, negando la cabeza para sí, jamás entendería por qué sus hermanos se casaban de esa manera tan personal con las rencillas, a final de cuentas eso era lo que los había llevado a servir a Hades en primer lugar, salió de la sala del trono y salió en dirección a la cava, algo bueno habría de beber, definitivamente ver a los dioses gemelos siempre causaba ese efecto en él, le recordaban demasiado a su padre.

El único que quedaba en el lugar era Minos; que miraba pensativamente a la nada, poco a poco los caballeros comenzaron a retirarse de aquel lugar, necesitaban reagruparse y desmoronar sus propias cavilaciones mentales, para así saber cuál sería el mejor plan de ataque. No obstante, cuando Afrodita intentó salir del lugar, se vio halado a la fuerza una vez más dentro del recinto, acorralado contra una de las paredes, mientras la mano del juez hacía con fuerza su melena celeste.

-Falta poco para que formes parte de mi colección Florecita—dijo con convicción, mientras le arrancaba un mechón de cabellera de manera dolorosa y lenta, y Afrodita emitía un pequeño alarido de dolor.

Y como si de gasolina al fuego se tratara, ese simple alarido de dolor avivó algo dentro de Minos, que lo abofeteó directamente en su mejilla izquierda, estrellándolo en el otro lado del salón, la sangre del Caballero de Piscis brotaba de sus labios, sin embargo no era tonto, sabía perfectamente bien el efecto que esa sangre podía tener en una persona, la sonrisa de Minos era maniática, mientras Afrodita lo miraba con extrañeza y rencor, disponiendo sus rosas en sus manos.

-¿Espero y no me creas lo suficientemente tonto para acercarme a esas rosa tu sangre florecita?—dijo con sorna mientras se pasaba frente a su nariz el mechón de cabellera que le había arrebatado, _ese aroma tan particular_ , las imágenes que ocupaban su mente, _aquel campo de rosas, Rodorio. Tenía que cometerlo por lo menos una vez._

-¿Estás loco, cierto?, porque definitivamente no me explico cuál es tu maldito problema—soltó Afrodita dirigiéndose una vez más a la salida, escuchando las apalabras que el juez decía a sus espaldas.

-Loco es solo una manera de decirlo Florecita—la risa macabra del juez se volvió a escuchar a sus espaldas, provocando un escalofrió involuntario recorrer su espalda mientras emprendía camino a sus aposentos.

Minos se pasaba el mechón de pelo por su cara mientras comenzaba a reírse una vez más, definitivamente era una hermosa cabellera, hermosa y _resistente_ , comenzó a caminar a la cava, seguramente Ayacos estaría ahí, poco a poco todo comenzaba a tomar su sitio.

…..

 **Acrópolis, Templo Mayor, Atenas, Grecia.**

Saori Kido caminaba de manera preocupada en la sala del Trono, sabía perfectamente bien del ataque que había sufrido Dohko en los cinco picos, eso los dejaba en desventaja definitivamente, si los espectros restantes se habían liberado, eso querría decir que el Wyvern tendría a su disposición su ejército y que los guerreros más sangrientos al servicio de Hades habían despertado una vez más.

Kanon de Géminis observaba preocupado a su diosa, mientras en su interior sentía la inminente tristeza provenir de su hermano, algo no estaba bien, probablemente el tiempo se aproximaba en el que tendrían que enfrentarse una vez más, tomando el vínculo en su alma intentó enviarle seguridad y tranquilidad a su hermano, lo que fuera que estuvieran planeando los Santos "traidores", Kanon sabía perfectamente bien que no sería contra el Santuario, porque así de fuerte era su vínculo con su gemelo.

De pronto se vieron sorprendidos por una luz que se infiltraba desde el techo hasta el piso marmoleo, el caballero de géminis se colocó frente a su diosa inmediatamente, cubriéndola así con su cuerpo de los escombros que caían en el lugar, inconscientemente Athena lo aferraba con sus brazos, mientras ambos volteaban a ver la figura de la armadura de libra frente a ellos. Y arriba de la caja estaba el antiguo maestro.

-Dohko—susurró Athena, mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas de alegría, sus brazos se extendían para tomar al anciano hombre entre ellos.

En el rostro de Dohko un dejo de tristeza y amargura se pintaba, mientras pasaba sus manos por la cabellera de la joven.

-Mi señorita Athena—dijo la voz ronca del anciano—eh venido a presentarme a su servicio—dijo con voz queda.

Kanon que no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían en aquel momento parpadeo un par de veces. Abriendo la boca por vez primera.

-No se ofenda maestro, pero… cómo pretende servir a la causa—soltó su pregunta velada, mientras se paraba, y con el levantaba a la joven diosa que emitía una pequeña risita.

-Cuando el momento llegue lo sabrás Kanon—soltó enigmáticamente el maestro, quien lo reconocía como un caballero más—pero te advierto algo, tu aceptación con tus demás compañeros no será tan fácil—y fue así que se colocó a los pies de Athena y comenzó a concentrar su cosmos, mientras que a su vez Athena hacía lo mismo desde su trono, era hora de levantar las barreras necesarias.

La batalla se acercaba. Mientras tanto en el interior del reloj de las doce casas el cosmos de todos los presentes en el santuario comenzaba a concentrarse, activando su antiguo mecanismo mágico.

…..

 **Tartáro, Prisión de Titanes y Traidores.**

-Estas segura que funcionará—soltó la voz resquicia de Caos, mientras miraba a Eris restregarse contra su cuerpo y con sus labios sacar hasta la última gota de simiente. La risa irónica de la diosa no se hizo esperar, mientras se montaba encima de su aún turgente erección, y comenzaba con ese vaivén de caderas endemoniado que lo volvía loco.

-Créeme, jamás esperarían que al derrumbar el muro de los lamentos abrirán las puertas del tártaro—dijo ella con un dejo de agitación en su voz, mientras seguía con su faena, persiguiendo esa tan añorada liberación, Caos la hacía de sus caderas fuertemente, estrellándola contra su miembro arriba y abajo, degustando sus gritos de placer y excitación, sus decadentes senos rebotando para su vista, mientras observaba su miembro desvanecerse dentro de ella una y otra vez.

La colocó en cuatro puntos después, para tener mayor control y comenzar a enterrarse en ella de manera desenfrenada y desquiciada, provocando que los alaridos de la diosa crearan ondas infernales que reventaban los tímpanos de los guardianes del lugar. Caos reía mientras veía como ese simple acto de placer desembocaba en toda aquella tortura, Eris caía exhausta, mientras Caos se sentía cada vez más rejuvenecido.

-¿Y Perséfone?—preguntó de ultimo el titán, mientras la miraba regodearse como un minino al cual le acaban de servir su postre preferido.

-Esta donde debe estar la muy maldita—dijo con voz socarrona mientras se levantaba del lecho—jamás le perdonare el haber usurpado mi lugar—

 **Flash Back**

 _Perséfone como hija de Zeus y Deméter era considerada la diosa de la naturaleza, habiendo rechazado a los dioses Hermes, Apolo, y Ares en sus avances hacía con ella, puesto que su amor era solamente digno de uno solo... su señor Hades. Sin embargo, por órdenes de su Padre, Hades tendría que casarse con esa bala perdida de Eris, habiéndole roto el corazón, y el alma en el proceso._

 _En esa época Perséfone solía vivir muy lejos de los demás dioses, prefería mantenerse lejos de todo ese "ambiente" olimpiano sus rezos se encontraban mejor alejados de todo aquello que le recordaba el amor de aquel que solamente había besado sus labios una vez, siendo una diosa de la naturaleza anterior a plantar semillas y cultivar plantas, su templo era el más alejado de toda la acrópolis. Incluso después de eso fue cortejada una vez más por los dioses Hermes, Ares, Apolo y Hefestos, sin embargo su corazón seguía firme y puro al amor que ella profesaba por el dios del inframundo, que ella estaba segura él correspondía, rechazando todos sus regalos. Así, llevaba una vida pacífica hasta aquella tarde, cuando donde se encontraba en compañía inocentemente con algunas ninfas, y sus hermanas Atenea y Artemisa, recogían flores, mientras trataban de consolar a la triste Perséfone, ya que esa misma tarde la boda de Hades y Eris habría de celebrarse, se encontraban en un campo en Enna, caminando plácidamente, cuando de pronto ante los atónitos ojos de las presentes una grieta se abrió y Hades apareció, emergiendo con su portentosa armadura, afable rostro, y sonrisa iluminada al ver a su amada después de tanto tiempo. Extendió sus brazos inmediatamente, para recibirla entre sus brazos, besaba su rostro, sus labios, ambos derramando lágrimas de alegría._

 _-Mi señor—sollozaba la diosa, mientras se aferraba a la armadura del señor del inframundo._

 _-Mi amada, jamás debí permitir que esto llegará a tanto, perdóname, será posible que puedas perdonarme, por favor, huye conmigo, después de consumar nuestro amor Zeus no tendrá más opción que aceptarlo—dijo con convicción el señor del inframundo._

 _Perséfone se aferró a la investidura del señor del inframundo, mientras ambos fueron tragados por la tierra, esa tarde Eris había sido plantada frente a todos en el altar, mientras su irá no se hacía esperar contra Zeus, siendo testigos del testimonio de Artemisa y Atenea_

 _Las ninfas fueron castigadas siendo transformadas en las Sirenas por no haber intervenido. La vida quedó paralizada mientras la desolada Deméter buscaba por todas partes a su hija perdida._

 _Finalmente, Zeus no pudo aguantar más la agonía de la tierra y obligando a Hades a ceder por lo menos unos meses a Perséfone a la tierra, enviando a Hermes para "rescatarla", sin embargo, el daño estaba hecho y no podía ser reparado, los celos, la discordia y el odio habían nacido en Eris, ya que Hades no fue obligado a contraer matrimonio con ella como había sido predicho. La única condición que se puso para liberar a Perséfone fue que no probase bocado en todo el trayecto, pero Hades y Perséfone acordaron para que ella comiese seis semillas de granada, que la obligaban a volver cada año un mes por cada semilla, así solamente estarían separados durante la mitad del año. Cuando Deméter y su hija estaban juntas, la tierra florecía de vegetación. Pero durante seis meses al año, cuando Perséfone volvía a los infiernos, la tierra se convertía de nuevo en un erial estéril. Fue durante su viaje para rescatar a Perséfone del inframundo cuando Deméter reveló los misterios eleusinos._

 _Fue solamente hasta que Eris estuvo segura de que Perséfone había concebido la semilla del señor del inframundo que le fue arrebatada de su lado, y creó así las Guerras Santas como venganza a quienes no habían impedido que Hades la traicionara._

 **Fin del Flash Back.**

Encerrada en la prisión más recóndita del Tartáro, congelada en el espacio y el tiempo sin poder llevar a término su embarazo estaba la reina del inframundo, llorando amargas lágrimas, mientras sentía el dolor de su señor en su corazón.

Sus manos posadas en su vientre, temiendo por el producto de su amor, utilizando hasta la última gota de sus energías para mantenerlos con vida, y ser liberada de ese lugar para unirse una vez más a su amado Hades.

Una solitaria lagrima escapaba de sus ojos, mientras tomaba forma de una perla verduzca, necesitaba solamente una lagrima más para poder salir de aquel lugar, solamente esperaba que fuera a tiempo.

Al otro lado del inframundo en los campos elíseos el cuerpo dormido de Hades derramaba lágrimas involuntarias al sentir del dolor de su amada como propio


	9. Cap8 Discordia, recuerdos

**A/N: HOLA mis queridos querubines, primero que nada les pido una disculpa enorme por la demora, y agradezco muchísimo una vez más todos sus reviwes y comentarios, en serio que me motivo a seguir escribiendo por y para ustedes; ahora este capítulo viene con cuestiones tanto de recapitulación respecto a Eris, y créanme es una villana que está llegándome al corazón, porque le estoy dando atributos un poco parecidos a Bellatrix LeStrange, osease impredecible jajaja, y de misma manera vemos un poco de la cotidianeidad que están llevando los caballeros, así como a Saga haciendo de las suyas jajaja, ayyy como amo al hombre. Como es costumbre los dejo con el soundtrack recomendado para éste capítulo que es The Las of the Moicans! Búsquenlo les va a encantar!, sin más por el momento aquí les dejo el capítulo.**

 **PD: In Noctem ya está publicado, y la primera tanda de parejas ya va saliendo, si desean que agregué a alguien más a mi lista háganmelo saber y con todo gusto, besos!**

 **8.- Discordia, recuerdos.**

 _"_ _Definición:_ _Sustantivo femenino. Esta expresión se refiere a una_ _desavenencia_ _, obstrucción, rivalidad, antagonista, oposición, contradicción, resistencia, contrariedad, desavenencia, discusión, discrepancia, conflicto. disconformidad y enfrentamiento de opinión, criterio y voluntad"._

 **Tártaro, Prisión de Traidores y Titanes.**

-El amor, como la guerra, se alimenta de las diferencias, solo que existe una pequeña oposición en ambos conceptos _Cetus_ ; mientras que el primer caso ofrece el complemento de las almas con dichas diferencias, la guerra muestra la necesidad por la misma cosa, y las diferencias que eso puede generar, creando un conflicto—la voz sedosa de Eris narraba los hechos de su vida como una desquiciada narra a los espejos sus recuerdos. Sus ojos clavados en la figura debilitada frente a ella, siendo presa de los influjos de sus tretas planeadas a la perfección desde tiempos míticos.

Frente a ella una debilitada Perséfone se encontraba encadenada, mientras las cadenas absorbían lentamente su cosmos divino, y Caos se alimentaba del flujo de su sangre; ese ritual había tomado lugar tantas veces, durante tanto tiempo que la diosa había perdido la cuenta de esos traumáticos sucesos; Caos alimentándose de la energía de Perséfone y la semilla que llevaba en su vientre.

-Mi señor—la voz de la diosa salió en mezcla hibrida entre murmullo y sollozo, mientras elevaba sus plegarias a los dioses, pidiendo tiempo y energía para poder salir de aquel lugar.

- _Mi señor—_ Eris la imitó con burla en una vocecilla poco agraciada mientras ponía sus manos en su pecho, mostrando una imagen vulnerable poco característica en ella, después la vio con desdén—te le tenías que meter por los ojos, cierto—soltó encolerizada mientras la abofeteaba.

-Se que te lastimamos…pero, ¿cómo es posible vivir con tanto odio?, Eris, por favor recapacita, mi señor Hades es benévolo y magnánimo, podrá perdonarte, solo déjame ir… por favor—soltó en un hilo Perséfone, mientras sus ojos se volvían llenar de lágrimas, y bajaba su mirada derrotada a su vientre.

Eris también dirigía su vista el vientre de Perséfone, sin embargo, algo más ocupaba su roja mirada, _codicia,_ ella codiciaba el producto de su amor con Hades, mientras azotaba con ira sus puños contra la pared.

-Como te decía antes de ser tan rudamente interrumpida Cetus—Caos la miraba caminar como una bestia enjaulada, observando como sus ademanes cambiaban drásticamente de un momento a otro, no se perdía ningún detalle; mientras una sonrisa maquiavélica tomaba sus facciones, era obvio que la Diosa en algún punto de su encierro se había desquiciado—El ser por naturaleza biológica, necesita y ansía lo que no tiene, ese es el principio del amor, y _del deseo_ , desear un lugar mejor para vivir, desear más bienes, desear mayor cosecha, _deseo,_ esta necesidad y deseo están basados en la necesidad que tiene todo ser de completarse, como podrás notar en un principio la discordia era _necesaria—_ la diosa proseguía en sus divagues mentales, mientras recordaba la misión que Zeus le había encomendado al momento de su nacimiento.

Recordaba el momento en el que todo se había ido a la mierda también, la sensación de ser abandonada por el ser que ella consideraba digno de ella, de quien se había enamorado perdidamente desde el momento en que posó sus ojos en él, con su portentosa armadura, su rostro afable, hermoso, parecido a un ángel caído, había quedado prendada de Hades al instante, y en su mente estaba destinada a desposarlo por decreto divino… porque así debían ser las cosas, porque un amor así estaba destinado a "pasar", sin embargo, la manera en que se habían burlado de ella, como habían huido, sin presentarle ninguna explicación, sin siquiera considerar a quien podían herir en el trayecto, consumando un matrimonio que jamás fue bendecido por los dioses, sin olvidar el hecho de cómo Zeus pasó todo y perdonó a los traidores, traicionada, así se sentía, humillada, sobajada, expuesta, indignada. Ese día en su interior algo se había roto, y nació algo peor que el amor que le profesaba a Hades… nació la obsesión, el capricho, y el _deseo de venganza. Primero fue Zeus, y vaya venganza que había tenido al haber logrado que sus bien amados bastardos pelaran entre ellos y de paso, mataran a la puta de su amante, la muerte de Europa había sido algo así como el digestivo después de todo lo cometido._ Otra risa se escapaba de su garganta tan solo de recordar el rostro de su padre y la tristeza marcada en él.

-¿Entonces estas reduciendo el amor que le tienes a mi señor? –habló Perséfone, mientras la miraba caminar frente a ella, los ojos de Eris se abrieron como platos, complementando aún más su imagen de locura, apreciable para todos menos para ella, propinándole tremenda bofetada, volteándole el rostro por completo, verla vencida era mejor que cualquier orgasmo que pudiese haber tenido en los brazos de Caos, definitivamente, acercó lentamente sus labios a la mejilla de Perséfone, mientras lamía a placer las lágrimas que derramaba, probando la sal en su lengua.

-No, no, no, mi querida hermanita, el amor se ha reducido a un término que evoca en exclusiva el plano de las emociones, pero éstas no son sino una parte mínima de nuestro ser Total; y sin embargo para seres como tú, ¡las emociones mandan todo!, y no solamente abusaste de este plano, por lo cual te compadezco de cierta manera—soltó irónicamente con una risita, contagiando a Caos que seguía alimentándose de la divinidad de Perséfone, siguiendo a Eris con mirada hambrienta—sino que además los utilizas de forma descuidada y barata. Sentimentalismos—la risa de Eris ahora era estridente, mientras la miraba acariciaba a su mascota, la señora del inframundo derramaba amargas lágrimas sin lograr entender del todo sus cavilaciones mentales, _¿qué acaso no amaba a Hades?, ¿para que entonces provocar su ira de esta manera?, nada tenía sentido._

-No te entiendo, no profesas tú que el amor te complementa—soltó Perséfone, mientras miraba a su hermana reír estridentemente una vez más, negando y viéndola de una manera condescendiente que la asqueaba por completo.

Poco a poco fue sembrando la discordia en el mundo de los mortales de la manera más dramática posible, Eris parió al doloroso Ponnos (Pena), a Lete (Olvido) y a Limos (Hambre) y al lloroso Algos (Dolor), también a las Hisminas (Disputas), las Macas (Batallas), las Fonos (Matanzas), las Androctasias (Masacres), los Neikea (Odios), las Pseudologos (Mentiras), las Anfilogías (Ambigüedades), a Disnomia (el Desorden) y a Ate (la Ruina y la Insensatez), todos ellos compañeros inseparables, y a Horcos (Juramento), el que más problemas causa a los hombres de la tierra cada vez que alguno perjura voluntariamente, todos recordatorios de lo que ella había sufrido, y ahora estaban todos condenados por su voluntad.

Con ayuda de Circe, y Hécate, sus fieles servidoras había logrado acomodar todas y cada una de las piezas en su lugar, para que así el caos cimbrara hasta los cimientos más fuertes del olimpo. Y a los primeros que habría que cegar era los principales perpetradores de aquel pecado, Athena y Hades. Otra risa se escapó de ella mientras caminaba cadenciosamente por el pasillo de aquel amorfo lugar, tomando estrellas entre sus manos y reventándolas, creando explosiones

-Cierto… olvidaba que tú no eres la diosa de la sabiduría—otra risa no se hizo esperar, mientras la veía por encima del hombro y comenzaba a retirarse de su celda dejándola a merced de Caos y sus perversas intenciones, antes de marcharse mirándola por encima del hombro, hizo contacto visual con ella, ojos rojos y avellana encontrándose—olvidas querida hermana que la única diferencia entre una pasión de toda la vida y un capricho, es que el capricho dura un poco más—soltó crípticamente, mientras escuchaba un grito de la diosa a lo lejos, otra sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro.

 _Justicia poética… definitivamente._

…..

 **Castillo de Hades, Alemania.**

-Despierta—el caballero de acuario recibió un almohadazo directo en su cara, abriendo los ojos por completo, poniendo expresión de pocos amigos.

-Por favor, dime que hay una buena razón para que me despiertas a esta hora—soltó con sus cejas prominentes unidas, su voz completamente somnolienta, mientras miraba al español parado frente a él, completamente vestido para ir a entrenar, dando pequeños brincos en su lugar como un niño pequeño. Rodó sus ojos y se tapó una vez más con su cobija por completo, hasta cubrirse a manera de capullo.

-Vamos Camus, no es posible que este encerrado en estas cuatro paredes cinco minutos más—confesó con voz un poco acelerada, debido a su intensa naturaleza.

-Pues vete entonces—le aventó una almohada mientras se acomodaba para recuperar su sueño—y déjame dormir—dijo de paso.

-No estas harto de solo ver las paredes de este castillo, vamos a explorar un poco, es de mañana, y tu sabes que los espectros no salen a estas horas, vamos, jugaremos en el bosque mientras los vampiros no están—soltó con un poco de humor provocando una sonrisa en el aludido, que terminó por levantarse contagiado por el entusiasmo de su compañero.

Shura y Camus caminaban compartiendo el silencio cada uno perdido en sus cavilaciones mentales; _dentro de poco habría que dirigirse contra el santuario, la cuenta regresiva estaba por iniciar, los dioses gemelos habían hecho su aparición con todo su maldito cosmos y en lo único que podían pensar era en Athena_ , disfrutaban del paisaje nevado, aún cuando los arboles a su alrededor no tuviesen vida.

Emprendieron camino a la parte trasera del enorme castillo, Camus dedicándole miradas fugaces de extrañeza a su compañero que daba pequeños brinquitos al andar, volteando los ojos de vez en cuando ante las actitudes infantiles de su amigo, que era obvio anhelaba con todas sus fuerzas salir al exterior; a pesar del obvio desinterés del tempano de hielo que era el caballero de acuario, la creciente expectativa de Shura lo obligaba a seguir junto con su necesidad de quemar su frustración de alguna manera; así que a pesar del frío, la desmañanada y el cumulo de emociones en su interior, se obligaron a disfrutar por lo menos de estas pocas horas.

En cuanto salieron, entrenaron arduamente hasta que sudor frío recorriera sus espaldas, logrando escalar los pinos que estaban a sus alrededores y trasladarse entre estos, intercambiando de vez en cuando golpes, afilando sus sentidos, jamás mostrando sus técnicas o elevando sus cosmos de más ya que seguían contando con aquel factor sorpresa; lograron cansar sus cuerpos para quedar con una sensación de desastres, habían practicado libremente. Logrando de momento olvidar su frustración.

La supuesta cotidianeidad en la que vivían era realmente enervante y preocupante; siendo las mañanas el único momento del día que "disfrutaban" en el antiguo palacio, ya que al estar el sol brillando en plenitud, era raro encontrarse con algún otro espectro que no fuera Radamanthys, y el juez generalmente se recluía en su despacho para trabajar los pendientes que fueran, los otros jueces de misma manera se recluían en sus aposentos para disfrutar de la cantidad de bajezas que se les ocurriera, y Pandora raramente era vista fuera de su despacho.

-Hay demasiada calma—soltó Camus, mientras miraba al cielo, emitiendo pequeñas volutas de vapor al exhalar su aliento.

-Es la calma que se avecina antes de la tormenta—admitió Shura mientras una sonrisa triste se pintaba en su rostro, sus manos temblaron un poco, reacción que no pasó desapercibida para el acuariano, que por respeto a su compañero miró al horizonte.

- _Pase lo que pase, todo estará bien_ —soltó esas palabras que Athena les repetía para reafirmar su valor, mientras que Shura derramaba lagrimas silenciosas, incapaz de perdonarse aún por lo que estaban a punto de cometer.

El caballero más fiel de Athena asentía lentamente, limpiándose el rostro, rabiando por sentir el cosmos de su amada diosa. Decidieron emprender camino al interior del castillo.

Mientras tanto Saga se encontraba sentado en la estancia principal meditando profundamente, frente a él un tablero de ajedrez sin usarse hacía ya bastante tiempo, si la capa de polvo encima decía algo; la mirada penetrante del géminis se paseaba por el lugar, apreciando los detalles a su alrededor, las pesadas cortinas, la mesa de billar en el centro del lugar, la mesa con licores, los cuadros, y desde luego, en el centro de la pared principal el cuadro de Pandora con su familia, esa sonrisa definitivamente se veía lejana, realmente la compadecía ser utilizada así, estar ligada de esa manera al dios del inframundo.

Y como si por obra de magia sus pensamientos la hubiesen traído a él, la vio pasar distraídamente por el lugar dirigiéndose al estudio del Wyvern seguramente. Carraspeó un poco la garganta para hacerse notar, sorprendiéndola por completo, sin embargo, su máscara imperturbable no se rompió al ver como el joven se levantaba de aquella silla, y emitía una pequeña reverencia de etiqueta.

-Buenos días géminis—dijo con esa voz usual de ella.

-Saga—la corrigió mientras la miraba penetrantemente, y sonreía—mi nombre es Saga si no le molesta—dijo con voz profunda y seductora mientras lograba obtener una reacción distinta de ella, _estaba sonrojada._

-No me permito tener ese tipo de libertades con los espectros de mi señor Hades—fue su respuesta cortante.

-Que extraño—soltó "ingenuamente", mientras se colocaba un dedo en su barbilla y volteaba su rostro al pasillo, unos pasos se escuchaban a lo lejos, el cosmos del juez reconocible a cualquier distancia, Radamanthys llegaba al encuentro de su señora; entonces Saga habló fuerte y claro, permitiendo que el adefesio escondido detrás de la puerta escuchara bien—me parece verdaderamente extraño que hable de libertades señorita Pandora, no pretendía ofenderla, no pensé que el trato fuese exclusivo del Wyvern—

Saga se retiró pasando justo al lado del rubio que sin más intentó empujarlo contra la pared, pero su golpe fue esquivado rápidamente, ambos quedando con sus manos en sus respectivas tráqueas, la sonrisa sardónica del caballero de géminis a la vista del juez, mientras los ojos del juez se pintaban de un rojo escarlata. Una risita se escapó del caballero, mientras se soltaban mutuamente, mirándose en un duelo que ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a perder.

-Tranquilo _Radamanthys—_ soltó Saga, mientras comenzaba a caminar, escupiendo el nombre del juez con total sarcasmo, disfrutando cada jodido momento—cualquiera diría que estas _celoso—_ una risa acompañó aquel comentario, logrando que todos los vellos de la nuca se le crisparan al rubio que no lograba contenerse, iba dispuesto a acabar con ese insecto inmediatamente, para ser detenido en el acto por la mano de su amada, quien volteaba a todos lados de manera desesperada, quitando toda su atención de lo acontecido. El conocía perfectamente bien esa mirada. _Lo necesitaba._

Caminaron hasta llegar a los aposentos del heraldo del inframundo, cerrando la puerta bien, el rubio la tomó entre sus brazos, colocando su nariz en su melena aspirando su aroma, mientras ella lo abrazaba de la misma manera desesperada, intentando por todos los medios calmar su corazón.

-¿Qué te pasa? —preguntó el juez de manera preocupada, mientras rebuscaba con la mirada su rostro, que aún se escondía en su pecho.

-¿Qué tal si lo saben? —dijo Pandora, mientras sentía las manos de Radamanthys en su rostro, empujando lentamente su barbilla hacía arriba.

-Me importa un comino si los caballeros de Athena lo saben, es su palabra contra la nuestra—dijo airoso el Wyvern.

-No Radamanthys—negó con la cabeza, mientras derramaba una lagrima solitaria y lo veía a los ojos—¿Qué tal si los dioses gemelos lo saben? —dijo en un susurro, con miedo a que las paredes la escucharan, logrando que el corazón del rubio se saltara un latido.

-Ellos, no… no, no podrían saberlo, los únicos que saben son mis hermanos—dijo en el mismo susurro—jamás dirían algo mi amor—la abrazó contra sí para tratar de asegurarse que en efecto ahí estaba frente a él y que nada de esto era un sueño.

-Estamos jugando de manera peligrosa Radamanthys—dijo la joven mientras, tocaba sus mejillas con desesperación, buscando sus ojos, sintiendo su barba rasposa de algunos días, aferrando sus manos a sus patillas. Una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro del juez, mientras la tomaba de la cintura fuertemente, aferrándola a su cuerpo sin miramientos, sintiendo todas sus curvas contra sus fuertes y trabajados músculos.

La besó para callar todas sus dudas, la besó con la necesidad avasallante que siempre guardaba para ella y nadie más, con hambre y aferrándose a la calma que solo sus labios le traían en esos tiempos de guerra. Como siempre la joven le correspondió arrebatadoramente sublime, en cada mordida, jadeo, sintiendo su sabor en su lengua, el roce de sus labios, su lengua sedosa combatir con la propia.

Sus manos curiosas expandiéndose en su pecho, dominándolo con su inocencia y necesidad, la dejo ser, con esa curiosidad nata en su persona, explorando poco a poco su cuerpo, desabrochando la camisa de botones que traía puesta, rasguñando su pecho y dejando unas marcas de sangre a su paso, arrancando un gemido de placer del Wyvern, para después sentir su lengua probando su sangre sin compasión, dejando una sensación de ardor y necesidad, la veía descender poco a poco, hasta quedar de rodillas frente a él, la visión más hermosa que jamás pudiera haber visto, sus ojos grandes, llenos de emociones indescriptibles para ambos, abrió lentamente su pantalón con manos temblorosas pero seguras. El miembro turgente del juez estaba apresado con su ropa interior, pero no impidió el paso a la determinada joven que necesitaba verlo deshacerse por sus caricias.

-Pandora—soltó su nombre en forma de súplica con voz ronca, aferrando instintivamente su melena; justo como aquella vez en las regaderas su boca en un rictus de placer, una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, mientras le quitaba su ropa interior y lo contemplaba por vez primera de cerca, admirando toda su belleza, guardando a memoria su aroma masculino, desde esa perspectiva podía admirar su marcado abdomen, tocarlo a placer, ver su pecho varonil elevarse de manera rápida con respiraciones entre cortadas, sentir su mano enredarse en su cabellera, la hacía de cierta manera sentirse poderosa de una forma que no podía explicar.

-Quiero que me enseñes a darte placer—si lo anterior no lo había desarmado por completo eso seguramente lo había logrado, sentir su respiración tan cerca de su miembro, su aliento, sus manos en su abdomen intentando entender que es lo que debía hacer, su inocencia e inexperiencia, saberse su dueño de esta manera tan primaria lo enloquecía a niveles impresionantes.

-Moja tus labios con tu lengua—dijo de manera demandante, siguiendo con su mirada la acción, taladrando su cabeza con la imagen que mostraba ante él, verla hincada ante él, con ese escote pronunciado, con sus labios listos para recibirlo, con esa maldita mirada tan inocente, el mismísimo Hades podría entrar en ese momento y no le habría importado.

-Muy bien ahora coloca tu lengua encima de tus dientes, y tu labio superior debajo de tus dientes—la chica hizo lo instruido—ahora cómeme como si fuera tu paleta favorita—dijo con sorna, mientras Pandora hacía lo instruido obedientemente, y comenzaba a tomarlo poco a poco en su boca.

No cabía por completo, sin embargo, la textura suave de su miembro era contrastante, su sabor era entre salado y dulzón al final, su cabeza bombeando al ritmo que le marcaba, concentrada en demostrarle todo lo que sentía por él, sus manos instintivamente ayudándola en su faena, mientras un gruñido gutural no se hacía esperar de su amante.

-Ah mi amor—soltó con voz quebrada por el placer, mientras sus ojos no se perdían nada del espectáculo frente a sus ojos, una de sus fantasías hecha realidad, verla rendida ante él de esta manera, aferraba de manera demandante su caballera entre sus manos poderosas, haciéndola ir más rápido al ritmo que le marcaba, y ella no dejaba el reto de lado haciendo lo que le pedían.

-Ahora relaja tu mandíbula, ábrela para mí—cuando sintió que había hecho lo instruido le dijo—déjame sentir el fondo de esa hermosa garganta tuya mi amor, yo sé que puedes—se le escapó a ella un gemido de placer provocando vibraciones que el Wyvern sintió hasta el alma. Cuando sintió la ausencia de sus manos y la vio tocándose por la excitación su cabeza se apagó literalmente, y comenzó a bombear su miembro en un ritmo furioso de adentro hacia afuera, de manera errática y desenfrenada.

-¿Estas lista amor? —le dijo de manera decadente mientras la aferraba y la mantenía en su lugar, con un agónico gemido de placer el Wyvern llegó a su orgasmo, derramando su simiente completamente dentro de ella, Pandora lo degustó por completo y lo miró con ojos entrecerrados, mientras seguía tocándose para conseguir su liberación, hasta que la escuchó gemir, ese gemido que había guardado en su memoria para poder dormir plácidamente todas las noches sin poder compartir su lecho.

Radamanthys se dejó caer al piso mientras se recargaba en la pared, la tomó entre sus fuertes brazos con una sonrisa traviesa que Pandora le correspondió inmediatamente, la besó lánguida y profundamente… el beso comenzaba a hacerse más profundo, la sentó en su regazo, con ambas piernas abiertas y descansando a cada lado de su cadera, sintiendo el roce de su miembro con la delicada tela de su ropa interior, podía sentir lo húmeda que estaba, estaba lista para él, sus manos presurosas comenzaron a desprenderla de la parte superior de su vestido, dejando a la vista esos hermosos senos con los cuales había soñado y fantaseado, se separó un poco de ella para poder admirar la parte superior de su desnudez, dejándolo perplejo por completo, era arrebatadoramente hermosa, y tenía que admitir que tenía el mejor par de senos que había visto en su vida, blancos marmoleo, firmes, su peso delicado, y pequeño de un color rosa pálido, logrando un punto focal en el centro de éstos, eran perfectos, así de simple.

Tomó un pequeño botón rosado entre sus labios, mientras que con la otra mano no dejaba desatendido al gemelo, dioses, su expresión era divina, su rostro en un rictus de placer, mientras sus caderas no perdían el ritmo de aquel roce, perdidos en su mundo y ajenos a todo lo demás. De pronto la puerta de los aposentos de Pandora sonó, alguien tocaba del otro lado.

Ambos abrieron los ojos regresando a la realidad, habían sido muy descuidados definitivamente, el heraldo tratando de acompasar su respiración poco a poco, habló con voz agitada.

-¿Quién es?—

-Mi señora—la voz de Minos no se hizo esperar tratando de tranquilizarla un poco—los dioses gemelos están en camino, recibí un mensaje de Lune, quieren analizar el plan de acción—soltó mientras escuchaba una bufido de frustración, seguramente era de su hermano.

-Allá vamos…digo voy, allá voy—dijo con desazón mientras se sonrojaba y miraba al Wyvern con frustración sexual, y él le devolvía la mirada cargada de deseo.

-¿Sabes de lo que soy capaz por ti?—dijo con voz sedosa Radamanthys, acariciando su mejilla.

-¿Y tú eres consciente de lo que haría por ti?—contraatacó ella.

-Caminaría todo el infierno de mis vidas si eso significa volverte a tener en mis brazos—dijo fervientemente mientras la besaba una vez más.

-Por siempre y para siempre… no tengo salida, mi alma está unida a la tuya—

La sonrisa del rubio no se hizo esperar mientras la abrazaba, y comenzaba a poner en píe con ella en brazos.

-Juro por el dulce aliento de Afrodita que siento celos del mismo sol que toca tu piel, estoy enfermo lo sé, pero no concibo esto que siento por ti de ninguna otra manera—

-Por siempre y para siempre Radamanthys—

-Por siempre y para siempre mi amor—dijeron ambos con fervor, preparándose para ver a los temibles gemelos una vez más.


	10. Cap9 El Reloj Marca las Doce

**A/N: Hola mis queridos querubines, y FELIZ DIA DE MUERTOS!, mil gracias por sus comentarios, por esos nuevos follows, y reviwes, no dejo de sorprenderme por la cálida respuesta que ha tenido el fiction, el siguiente capítulo nos muestra una gran tensión por parte de todos, para quienes mueren por ver a Violette, hace su primera aparición en éste capítulo, y la verdad que no quiero adelantarles nada, el Soundtrack recomendado para el siguiente capítulo es I adore you, de Adore Delano, así que disfruten.**

 **9.- El reloj marca las doce.**

 _"La justicia es relativa:_

 _uno puede hacer justicia desde el lado del mal."_

 _Shaka de Virgo._

 **Castillo de Hades, Alemania.**

 _Estaba caminando por las calles de Rodorio, se las sabía de memoria, cada rincón de aquel lugar guardaba un recuerdo, un momento especifico en su vida que había marcado una primera vez, una sonrisa, risas, lagrimas, batallas… amigos, podía imaginarse perfectamente bien los rostros de todas y cada una de las personas de aquel lugar, el panadero, la florista, la anciana que se sentaba a tejer al píe de su puerta, los niños corriendo con reguiletes y papalotes flotando en el viento, si cerraba muy bien sus ojos podría jurar que los escuchaba, que el bullicio del pueblo estaba presente en su mente, sin embargo el pueblo que en su memoria era siempre un lugar habido y movido… se encontraba desierto, no había gente recorriendo sus bellos callejones empedrados, no había aroma de pan recién salido del horno inundando el viento, no estaba la risa cantarina de la florista, tampoco se escuchaban los gritos molestos de la anciana con los niños por no tener mayor cuidado; se encontraba solo, no sentía la presencia de nadie, en su rostro una mirada de extrañeza, volteando a todos lados intentando entender la situación de aquel momento, parecía un pueblo fantasma y sin vida, sin embargo, el aire se respiraba distinto, con paz infinita, como hacía tiempo no sentía en su corazón, en el momento en que sus ojos se abrieron una vez más viendo aquel paisaje empedrado, con casas elaboradas finamente en adobe y ladrillos, grandes y robustos árboles a su alrededor, brindando colores hermosos y un relieve visual hipnotizante, no puedo evitar ceder ante la tentación de adentrarse en aquel lugar, aunque fuese él solamente quien recorrería sus calles._

 _Los pasos metálicos de su armadura sonaban en las piedras, sus ojos expectantes bebiendo cada detalle que estaba a su alcance, hasta que un reflejo captó su atención en uno de los vidrios de reojo, cuando su mirada se posó en la armadura que portaba, lagrimas inundaron sus ojos, sus rodillas cedieron sin querer dejándolo caer al piso; era la armadura dorada de Aries, hermosa, portentosa, justo como su memoria la guardaba, su capa blanca en forma de abanico detrás de él, su melena cubriendo su rostro. Se permitió un momento de vulnerabilidad, derramando lagrimas amargas por las tretas de la vida y el destino, tratando de entender ¿en qué momento había sido trasladado a aquel tiempo y lugar?, se levantó sacudiendo sus manos un poco, mirando a su alrededor, al cielo completamente despejado; sabía perfectamente bien que sí seguía caminando por aquel camino llegaría a la fuente de la calle principal que gracias al silencio de aquel lugar desierto alcanzaba a escuchar a la perfección, caminaba inseguro, sin poderse creer que estaba en aquel lugar después de tantos años, disfrutando de aquella momentánea ilusión. De pronto un ruido captó su atención, detrás de él la risa de un niño, parecida a la de un fantasma se escuchó, y como si de un espejismo se tratase vio al pequeño hijo de la florista correr con un papalote; parpadeo un par de veces pensando que había sido una ilusión, sin embargo el niño seguía corriendo, volteando levemente le grito "ven", haciendo ademanes con sus pequeñas manos, sin dudarlo emprendió camino, pero no importaba que tan rápido fuesen sus piernas, el pequeño siempre estaba dos pasos al frente que él, inalcanzable de cierta manera._

 _Cuando llegó a la plaza principal de Rodorio, se paró en seco, toda la gente que recordaba estaba ahí, ocupados en sus propios asuntos, brindándole esa vida que hacía de aquel pueblo uno de sus lugares preferidos, sintiendo una presencia a su lado volteó un poco a la izquierda, Yuzuriha, con una sonrisa verdaderamente hermosa pintada en su rostro, sintiendo un golpe en las entrañas por la presencia de la joven que en algún momento amó, pasó sus ojos desesperados en todo el lugar, Manigoldo estaba discutiendo otra vez con sus aprendices, les reprendía por comer tantos dulces, Sísifo platicaba amenamente con El Cid, que mostraba su porte marcial característico, los pobladores reverenciaban de vez en cuando a los caballeros en señal de respeto, Kardia estaba tomando una bebida fría, Degel leía un libro junto a él, con esa pose característica y aristocrática en él, Aldebarán acompañado del joven Régulus llevaban bolsas grandes de provisiones que seguramente eran para los niños que protegía el caballero de Tauro; sus manos estaban temblando, su corazón acelerado, sus ojos abiertos como platos mientras intentaba no hiperventilar, quería hablar pero no podía, las palabras no salían de su boca, estaba congelado en su sitio, Aspros salía de la panadería comiendo una madalena fresca, mientras que Albafica hacía su ronda habitual por el pueblo, Asmita platicaba con unos pequeños niños a las afueras del templo…. Esto era imposible, movido por su necesidad comenzó a moverse sin ser consiente de aquello, pasó por aquel lugar que le recordaba tanto a su amigo, detrás de aquel callejón empedrado sería la primera batalla que él y Dohko compartirían en sus vidas. Dos niños ilusos que iban con la intensidad de sus emociones y el corazón en la mano; una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro momentáneamente, recordando lo efímero de aquel momento._

 _Conforme se iba adentrando más en el pueblo la gente comenzaba a aparecerse a su alrededor, de pronto las tiendas se llenaban como por arte de magia, todo era como debería de ser, comenzó a correr de manera desesperada, intentando llegar lo más pronto posible a aquel lugar; porque sabía que ahí lo encontraría, tenía que estar ahí, tenía que estar en aquel callejón, siempre que alguno de los dos quería pensar se retiraba a aquel callejón para meditar sus acciones. Y justo como lo había pensado, se paró en seco al verle ahí sentado con su armadura puesta y esa sonrisa ladina en su rostro, Dohko._

 _Su amigo al mirarlo se levantó del lugar en pose de batalla, dedicándole una mirada de odio puro, se semblante cambiando en cuestión de segundos, la más grandes de las traiciones reflejada en su rostro, se le veía temblar visiblemente, mientras elevaba poco a poco su cosmos. Shion no entendía nada, pero si se habían rencontrado después de tanto tiempo, ¿porqué atacarlo ahora?, se llevó las manos al rostro porque estaba sudando frío, no quería enfrentar a su amigo, eran demasiado iguales en poder, cuando miró sus manos estaban envueltas por guantes negros como la noche… ya no mostraban aquel destello dorado de antes sino la oscuridad infinita._

 _-Nos traicionaste—soltó Dohko en un rugido, preparando su técnica más poderosa._

 _-No Dohko, tu no entiendes, déjame explicarte—la voz de Shion se quebraba, intentando por todos los medios parar aquel enfrentamiento innecesario._

 _-¡NO HAY MAS EXPLICACIONES QUE DAR, SHION! ¡Vendiste tu alma al Dios del inframundo, y por eso debo darte muerte! –no habría manera de calmarlo, lo sabía, y tampoco pretendía defenderse, por que, hasta cierto punto lo que decía era cierto. Sus ojos se cruzaron una última vez, lágrimas en ambos, mientras el caballero de Aries esperaba su sentencia—MUERE, SHION—_

Se levantó de golpe de su cama, intentando acompasar su respiración poco a poco, mientras parpadeaba rápidamente, sudor frío recorría su cuerpo, mientras lagrimas involuntarias brotaban de sus ojos, en la cama al otro lado de la habitación Saga lo observaba cuidadosamente, intentando no alterarlo en un momento así.

-¿Todo bien? —la voz profunda del gemelo lo sacó de su estupor mental.

-Solo fue una pesadilla—dijo el Ariano, intentando quitarle importancia, mientras su pecho desnudo mostraba su tez aperlada por lo que aquel sueño le había provocado.

Cuando Shion fijó su vista en el gemelo pudo percibir que el caballero de géminis se encontraba de igual forma o peor, al parecer había roto sin querer el vaso de vidrio que estaba al lado de su cama, su mano sangraba y la herida parecía profunda.

-¿Y tú, estás bien? –preguntó a su compañero de cuarto mientras seguía intentando acompasar su respiración, en la habitación de al lado escucharon el ruido de un golpe en la pared, por lo que se levantaron inmediatamente a revisar que sucedía.

Entraron en el cuarto ambos sin mayor preámbulo, al abrir la puerta detectaron el escritorio partido por la mitad, con un corte exacto y definido, la temperatura estaba algunos grados abajo, ambos caballeros intentando calmar su respiración, parpadeando varias veces, como intentando desnublar su vista de alguna ensoñación.

Camus respiraba con dificultad, estaba sentado en su cama, sus codos en sus rodillas, hecho un ovillo, pasando sus manos por su melena, mientras se negaba a dejar caer las lágrimas que se agalopaban en sus ojos a base de puro orgullo. Shura por otro lado, estaba recargado contra la pared, sentado en el suelo, con ambas piernas extendidas y una respiración un poco menos trabajosa, al parecer ya había logrado controlarse, dirigió su vista al par que acababa de entrar en el lugar.

-¿Qué sucede? –preguntó Saga, temiendo la respuesta, sabía perfectamente que aquel sueño no había sido normal, conocía las técnicas mentales, él mismo siendo ejecutor de una.

-Una pesadilla—la voz fría de Camus se escuchó lejana, como si aquellas memorias siguieran plagando su mente, la expresión de Milo y Hyoga aun claras en su mente.

De pronto, como si de dardos se tratará unas rosas atravesaron la pared izquierda, ahora Saga estaba seguro de sus sospechas, les estaban jugando un truco, los estaban probando. La principal interrogante era saber ¿Quién carajos tenía la capacidad de controlar el sueño de seis caballeros dorados a la vez? Saga no esperaba que Shion vociferará la respuesta de esa manera sin siquiera tener que hacer la pregunta.

-Hypnos—los puños de su compañero se cerraban involuntariamente temblando con el margen de rencor que solamente 243 años podían provocar.

La puerta se abrió dejando entrar a un Mascara de la Muerte muy descompuesto, que estaba siendo apoyado por Afrodita, que se encontraba en mejores condiciones que el caballero de cáncer.

 _-Quieres decir… no me querrás decir que Hypnos tuvo la capacidad de entrar así de fácil en nuestras mentes, ¿o sí? —_ la voz de Saga se escuchó en las mentes de todos mientras abrían los ojos como platos ante aquella posibilidad.

Los labios de Shion en un rictus severo, mientras sus ojos lo miraban y simplemente asentía con su cabeza, los otros santos presentes simplemente tensaron sus espaldas, mientras no podían creer aquello, ¿a tanto llegaba el poder del dios del sueño?, imposible, y ni siquiera conocían el diez por ciento de éste.

…..

 **Salón del Trono, Castillo de Hades, Alemania.**

Los jueces del infierno contemplaban impotentes el rictus de preocupación en el heraldo del inframundo. Caminaba de manera pausada mientras intentaba calmarse un poco. Los planes no estaban conforme a lo previsto, jamás contaron que el rosario elaborado por el antiguo caballero de Virgo hubiese sobrevivido a la anterior guerra Santa… los espectros morirían en batalla si se enfrentaban contra la orden de los dorados, sobre todo si Athena activaba el sello de su cosmos, las ordenes de los Dioses Gemelos eran claras no debían enviar emisarios a las doce casas, si los enviaban deberían de estar conscientes de que representarían bajas importantes en sus flancos, por lo que dejarían esa tarea a los caballeros resucitados.

 _Patrañas_

Sin embargo, tomar aquella decisión era sumamente arriesgado, es decir, enviar solamente a los caballeros al Santuario sin ningún tipo de vigilancia, era equivalente a ponerse la soga al cuello y Radamanthys lo sabía, era por eso que estaba tan molesto con su amada en ese momento.

-Ésta decidido—soltó la voz de la joven, mientras su mirada se encontraba con la de sus tres leales jueces.

-Mi señora, quizás sería bueno que repensáramos—trato de razonar Ayacos, sin embargo, la expresión de ella lo decía todo, estaba determinada y así serían las cosas, no habría vuelta de hoja, la única manera de darle la victoria a su señor Hades era hacer que el santuario fuese destruido desde dentro.

-No estoy pidiendo su opinión Ayacos—dijo sedosamente adquiriendo un tono peligrosamente conocido en su voz—se hará como lo estoy ordenando—dijo con firmeza intentando no mostrar su preocupación interna.

Los tres jueces hicieron una reverencia más profunda, mientras que sus hermanos comenzaban a retirarse del lugar, Radamanthys se quedó, esperando a que cerraran la puerta, mirándola desaprobatoriamente.

-No puedes hacer esto mi amor—intentó razonar—eres mejor estratega que esto, enviar a los caballeros solos al santuario no puede ser una opción—su voz saliendo un poco más golpeada de lo que pretendía.

Dio unos pasos al frente, mientras la mirada altanera del heraldo no se hacía esperar, jamás se retiraba de un desafío, y este era uno directo contra su buen juicio y autoridad, quizás si lograba que se calmará un poco la escucharía, y sabría cuál era su plan. Al ver la compostura de Pandora frente a él, no pudo evitar bufar un poco emitiendo un sonido de frustración; no podía estar hablando en serio.

La tomó por los hombros zarandeándola un poco, como para intentar hacerla reaccionar, mientras mostraba sus dientes en un gesto feroz, una mezcla de desesperación y molestia en su mirada, una sonrisa sarcástica era lo único que lo saludaba.

-¡Eres insufrible!—soltó Radamanthys en un grito que llamó la atención de aquellos espectros que pasaban fuera del despacho. En la puerta del lugar montando guardia estaba Zeros, que se regodeaba en la pelea que los amantes estaban teniendo, ellos, ajenos al espía de su conversación.

-Y tú eres un intransigente—dijo con esa voz calmada que la caracterizaba, lo seguía con la mirada, caminaba frente a ella como bestia enjaulada, mientras la flasheaba con una mirada endemoniada. Esta mujer era capaz de sacar lo peor de él en tan solo segundos, necesitaba controlarse, de lo contrario sería capaz de algo que se arrepentiría.

-Caprichosa, ¿no entiendes lo que está en juego aquí?, ¿lo que podemos perder?—bufó exasperado el Wyvern, mientras que detrás de la puerta Zeros, observaba por la rendija con su ojo saltón, una sonrisa de triunfo en su mirada, mientras los veía discutir acaloradamente.

-Yo, más que nadie sabe lo que está en juego Radamanthys—soltó Pandora, mientras lo detenía con su mano, haciendo que volteara a verla a la cara, el juez estaba exasperado y cegado por sus malditos celos infundados, sin embargo, era parte de su naturaleza, y lo sabía, por lo que no podía hacer otra cosa sino calmarlo.

-Mi amor—soltó el juez, mientras la abrazaba pegándola completamente contra su cuerpo, llevando una de sus manos para acunar su barbilla delicada y afilada; los ojos de ambos encontrándose, mientras Radamanthys veía el dejo de lágrimas en los ojos de Pandora, pero que estúpido había sido, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta del daño que estaba causando, besó su frente, sus ojos, sus labios, mientras con sus manos limpiaba las lágrimas que corrían libremente ahora frente a él. Al otro lado de la puerta Zeros hervía en cólera al mirar todo aquello, se besaban como si la vida se les fuera en ello—perdóname—volvió a besarla, profundamente mientras ella correspondía con el mismo desespero y necesidad, aferrándose a sus hombros—por favor, perdóname, mi amor—

-Radamanthys, no es mi única opción, pero necesito que crean que así será, te voy a confiar esto solamente a ti, porque jamás dudaría de tu fidelidad—dijo con voz queda mientras lo miraba a los ojos.

El juez se levantó una ceja sorprendido, separándose un poco de su amada, mientras buscaba un rastro de duda en su rostro, ella jamás actuaba de esa manera, tomó las manos de Pandora en las suyas, estaba dispuesta a violar una orden directa de los dioses gemelos, _esto era nuevo_ , eso podría significar su muerte, la de ambos, sin embargo, de cumplir el mandato podría significar perder la guerra, era necesario enviar emisarios; ambos lo sabían.

-Dígame mi señora—soltó el juez, mientras besaba sus nudillos y la miraba a los ojos, había preocupación en esos orbes violetas, la misma que se reflejaba en los suyos, sin embargo, ambos estaban determinados a ganar a como diera lugar.

-Podemos morir por esto Radamanthys—tomó sus fuertes manos, las llevó a sus labios, besando el interior de su palma con sus delicados labios, mientras ambos entendían las consecuencias de la decisión que estaban a punto de tomar.

-No permitiría que nada te tocara—dijo él quedamente mientras besaba su frente, y colocaba ambos brazos en su cintura rodeándola en un abrazo reconfortante, asumiendo lo que estaba a punto de suceder.

-Enviaras a la falange de tu ejército para seguir a los caballeros, tenemos que asegurarnos de que se cumpla la voluntad de mi señor Hades—dijo Pandora mientras daba esa orden que de alguna manera sabía que podría condenarlos a ambos.

El juez inmediatamente se hincó recibiendo marcialmente las direcciones que se le habían dado, mientras veía como Pandora se mordía el labio en gesto de preocupación.

-Todo saldrá bien mi amor—le dijo el juez con tranquilidad, mientras intentaba no pensar en la ira de los dioses gemelos al saberse desobedecidos. _La Guerra Santa estaba por iniciar._

 _Detrás de la puerta Zeros abría los ojos como platos, sorprendido por lo que acababa de escuchar, una violación a una orden directa de los dioses gemelos…insubordinación._

…..

Saga no podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo, ser invadidos de esa manera y con tal sutileza, ¿habría averiguado alguna información?, ¿los habrían puesto a prueba?, cada una de las preguntas que se agalopaban en su mente eran compartidas por sus compañeros, que seguían pasmados por la idea de saber que en cualquier momento podrían ser presas del Dios una vez más, simplemente tendrían que hacer algo tan inocente como dormir para una vez más estar en sus garras.

-Mierda—bufó Mascara Mortal mientras observaba a todos.

-Necesito tomar un poco de aire—dijo Afrodita, que salió de la habitación para caminar por el pasillo, en ese momento de la noche estaba sin iluminación, únicamente la que proveía la Luna en la bóveda celeste filtrándose por las ventanas abiertas, conformé emprendía su camino y pensaba lo acontecido escuchó unos pasos acercarse delante de él.

Cuando pudo divisar de quién se trataba ya era muy tarde porque lo tenían acorralado contra la pared, si algo tenía que reconocerle a Minos es que definitivamente era veloz, en menos de un parpadeo lo tenía inmovilizado sosteniendo sus brazos con fuerza feroz, sin embargo, el caballero ni siquiera se inmutó, simplemente levantó una ceja mirándolo desafiante.

-Pica-bu, te veo—dijo el albino de manera criptica mientras lo sostenía de aquella manera, sonriéndole caninamente—cuanto tiempo sin verte Florecita—dijo sarcásticamente mientras su otra mano comenzaba a subir lentamente por un costado de su cuerpo para posarse en su cuello.

-¿Te dejaron caer de cabeza cuando eras bebé? —bufo exasperado el peliceleste; mientras intentaba liberarse—¿Cuál es tu jodido problema? —

La mano del juez comenzaba a apretarse, estaba justamente en la tráquea, impidiendo de a poco el paso del oxígeno, no lo suficiente para ahogarlo… aún, los ojos de Minos estaban como perdidos, simplemente disfrutando del espectáculo que representaba la piel del caballero amoratándose entre sus manos, admiró un poco sus facciones, que comenzaban a contorsionarse por la falta de oxígeno a pesar de estar afectadas por su ceño fruncido eran hermosas; definitivamente sería la joya de la corona… lo que completaría su colección, podía imaginarlo danzando al compás de sus hilos. Estaba tan perdido en su ensoñación que jamás se vio venir ese golpe de parte de Afrodita, sus piernas golpearon sus espinillas, soltó sus manos rápidamente del agarre en el cual lo mantenía, para después colocarlas en sus hombros, y darle tremendo cabezazo; el alarido de dolor por parte del Grifo no se hizo esperar, mientras sangre comenzaba a escurrirle de la frente a al caballero de Piscis, y el juez escupía un poco de sangre de su boca.

-Aléjate de mí—le advirtió el caballero, mientras seguía con su camino, definitivamente necesitaba un Whisky después de aquello, quizás asaltaría la reserva especial de Radamanthys, solamente por el mero gusto.

Minos se quedó tumbado en el suelo viéndolo partir, mientras sonreía de lado y lamía la sangre de sus labios, degustando el sabor férreo en su lengua, emitiendo una pequeña risita, mientras sacudía un poco la cabeza para aligerar el golpe que había recibido.

-¿Quién lo diría florecita? —dijo en voz alta, mientras la puerta de Ayacos se abría por completo, volteando la vista al suelo inmediatamente, para ver a Minos ahí tirado.

-¿Qué haces en el piso? —soltó el menor de los jueces, recargándose en la puerta, su torso estaba desnudo, llevando únicamente unos pantalones de pijama, empinándose una copa de vino lo observaba con una sonrisa de picardía.

-Caí—dijo el juez secamente mientras se levantaba. Ayacos emitía una pequeña risita, mientras lo observaba irónicamente.

-¿Te caíste o te callaron a golpes? –soltó con esa voz cargada de sarcasmo que solamente él sabía impregnar en las palabras.

El Grifo orgulloso y ególatra como era, simplemente no emitió ningún comentario, se levantó para emprender camino a sus aposentos, dejando a Garuda con sus cavilaciones mentales.

El joven pelinegro entró una vez más a sus aposentos, para sentarse en el sofá y mirar hacía la ventana, se sirvió otra copa de vino, degustando su sabor frutal y con un toque de cedro, no sabía a ciencia cierta cuál era la maldita obsesión que Minos tenía con el caballero de piscis, pero estaba seguro que tenía que ver con su derrota en la anterior guerra santa.

Unos pasos se escucharon detrás de él sacándolo de sus cavilaciones mentales, sin embargo, Ayacos conocía perfectamente bien ese cosmos, incluso dormido podría detectarlo.

-Violette de Behemot, reportándose mi señor—la voz de esa mujer siempre había tenido la capacidad de calmarlo en los momentos más inesperados, aún recordaba los duros entrenamientos a los que la había sometido, las torturas que había soportado la chica por obtener su Sapuri.

-Ah Violette—tomó otro sorbo del vino, sintiendo como su erección comenzaba a tomar lugar, podrían pasar mil años y la seguiría deseando como un maldito toro en celo, era impresionante lo que esa mujer a diferencia de las otras provocaba en su persona. Sin embargo, no se permitía sucumbir ante aquellas bajezas, la consideraba su igual, y por ende la respetaba—¿Hiciste lo que te pedí Violette? —preguntó con voz sedosa, levantándose cadenciosamente de aquel sofá, mientras caminaba con copa de vino en mano, y la observaba hincada frente a él. Como adoraba verla en aquella posición sumisa y obediente, Ayacos tenía problemas con el control, y la cuestión sexual no era la excepción, verla hincada de esa manera traía imágenes a su cabeza que le taladraban constantemente el cerebro cuando la tenía presente.

La joven se puso en píe al instante, a pesar de ser una mujer alta, el juez le sacaba diez centímetros de estatura, y no podía evitar sonrojarse al verlo de esa manera tan… natural, era como observar a un depredador en su hábitat, completamente cómodo con su piel, su manera de caminar, su manera de hablar en susurros, parecido a una serpiente, o a una cobra, igual de hipnotizante con su mirada fija sobre ella. La joven trató de aclarar un poco sus pensamientos sacudiendo su cabeza.

-Si…si mi señor, ésta hecho, y todo tranquilo en Giudecca—reportó la joven mientras observaba al juez servirse otra copa de vino, por un momento se dio el gusto de desviar su mirada por su espalda portentosa, enmarcada por su melena negra larga hasta la cintura, sus fuertes piernas, hombros enmarcados y brazos definidos.

Cuando Ayacos volteó, la sorprendió mirando por lo que pudo detectar un leve sonrojo en las mejillas de la joven frente a él, una sonrisita se pintó en su rostro; _parecía que el gusto era mutuo_ , venía vestida con su ropa de civil, una gabardina negra abierta, y esos malditos pantalones ceñidos que enmarcaban perfectamente bien sus esculturales piernas, la curva de su cadera, esa blusa que mostraba levemente el relieve de sus senos… se tomó la copa de vino de un solo trago, intentando negarse a si mismo lo que su cuerpo pedía a gritos. Elevó su brazo izquierdo para masajear un poco el espacio entre su cuello y su hombro.

-¿Siente dolor mi señor? —de pronto la voz del espectro de Behemot se había hecho muy tenue y sutil, como si tuviese vergüenza de preguntar.

-Un poco, pero no es nada de importancia, ya estoy acostumbrado a él—dijo tratando de restar un poco la tensión que se sentía en su habitación.

-Yo… yo podría… hacerlo, sentir… mejor—dijo la joven mientras se sostenía las manos de manera avergonzada frente a su señor. Ayacos abrió los ojos como platos, mientras intentaba aclarar las palabras de la joven en su cabeza, porque la conocía y sabía perfectamente bien que no era por el rumbo que su mente le estaba llevándolo.

-¿Cómo harías eso? —su voz salió una octava más enronquecida sin querer.

-Un masaje—la voz de ella cada vez se iba haciendo un poco más pequeña, mientras observaba delicadamente al objeto de su adoración.

-No es necesario Violette—en las facciones de su aprendiz era obvia la decepción, pero no podía permitirse el tenerla tan cerca, era demasiada la tentación, el deseo que lo consumía; como para permitirse tenerla tan cerca y de esa manera tan íntima, el simple hecho de pensar en sus manos recorriendo su espalda provocaron la reacción natural de que toda su sangre viajara hacía el sur provocándole una erección incomoda, agradecía a los dioses del averno que su habitación estuviese a oscuras porque le ayudaban a cubrir su incomodidad.

-Lo siento mi señor no quise sobrepasar el límite—soltó la joven nerviosamente mientras lo miraba, y se mordía el labio en un gesto involuntario, provocando una llama insospechable para ella, Garuda volteó los ojos hacía otro lugar, intentando desenfocar su rostro.

-No te preocupes, no has sobrepasado nada, sabes que te confiaría mi vida—dijo con esa voz en él tan característica y carente de emoción alguna.

-Lo siento—la joven, se compungió un poco mientras se reprendía internamente por su reacción tan obvia ante el juez—Lo siento mi señor no volveré a dudar, creó que acabo de disculparme _por haberme disculpado, oh dioses no puedo parar_ —la palabrería nerviosa de ella salía a raudales, mientras Ayacos la observaba en una pose relajada, sus brazos cruzados y un brillo extraño en su mirada imperceptible en ese momento, entonces sucedió algo que jamás, en todos los siglos de servicio que tenía a las órdenes de Garuda, había sucedido, _le sonrió,_ muy escondida y en la comisura de sus labios, pero estaba ahí la sonrisa, pintando el rostro de su señor. Las manos de Violette seguían haciendo aquel remolino entre ellas, robándole la tranquilidad al pelinegro frente a ella, que la tomó de las manos para detener aquel movimiento involuntario.

Violette miró a su señor tan cerca de ella, y sintió una corriente electrice subir por su cuerpo, recorrerla de punta a punta, de una manera impresionante, provocando que el sonrojo en la joven se hiciera más pronunciado. Ayacos la miraba con una expresión de asombro y algo más que Violette no sabía identificar, el tatuaje de su pecho a la vista, mostraba la bestia que le daba forma a la armadura del juez, los ojos de la joven se perdieron un poco en lo que tenía frente a ella, maravillada por la obra de arte que el dibujo en su pecho representaba.

Sin saberlo, o poderlo admitir, Garuda disfrutaba de su palabrería nerviosa, inclusive y posiblemente la encontraba tier…la puerta se abrió de par en par dejando entrar a sus dos hermanos, y haciéndolos pegar un pequeño brinquito, por lo cual ambos se pararon en el acto, ambos con expresiones igual de sorprendidas en sus rostros, mientras observaban la escena frente a ellos.

Ayacos, sujetaba de sus manos a Violette, la joven estaba sonrojada, su hermano estaba semi vestido únicamente con un pantalón de seda negra, estaban muy cerca el uno del otro, y Minos incluso pudo notar la erección en el pantalón de su hermano, tratando de no emitir una carcajada en aquel momento se volteó para darles un poco de "privacidad", mientras que la espectro se ponía cada vez más colorada.

-Bueno señor no dude en llamarme para _cualquier cosa que necesite—_ ambos hermanos abrieron los ojos como platos, Minos incluso volteándose para mirarlo de forma inquisitiva, mientras que Radamanthys, al conocer mejor al más pequeño adquiría en su rostro una mirada de comprensión.

Violette de Behemot se retiró del lugar reverenciando a los tres jueces, cerrando la puerta tras de ella.

-No es lo que están pensando—escupió Ayacos nerviosamente, mientras se pasaba una mano por su melena negra, alborotándola más.

-¿Ah si, entonces qué fue eso? —dijo Minos con una vocecita altanera; poniendo más nervioso a Garuda, como explicarles que simple y sencillamente ella no iba a ser mancillada como las demás de su lista, que no podía quebrantarla de aquella manera y que simplemente estaba inseguro del cumulo de _"cosas"_ que le pasaban en su interior cuando ella estaba cerca… se vería sumamente estúpido.

-Simplemente se estaba reportando de una misión—mintió, mientras se servía una copa más de vino, y se agachaba a inhalar con sus fosas nasales un polvo entre amarillo y rosa.

-Y supongo que por eso le estabas tomando las manos, ¿verdad?, para agradecerle un buen trabajo—dijo Radamanthys con rostro sardónico.

-No tienen ningún puto derecho a juzgarme, ninguno de los dos—los señalo, mientras se pasaba la otra mano por la nariz para quitar los restos del nepente que acababa de inhalar—tu mi querido hermano—señaló a Minos—tienes una obsesión malsana con el caballero de Piscis, y ya no estoy seguro si quieres jodertelo o matarlo—a lo cual Radamanthys volteó a ver al mayor con un rostro indescifrable—Pero tú tampoco te salvas Radamanthys—gritó Ayacos enfurecido, azotando la copa contra la pared, el rubio simplemente pintó una sonrisa en su rostro, mientras salía de la habitación, entendiendo que no era el momento de estar con sus hermanos.

-Claro que no me salvo Ayacos, ninguno de nosotros; no importa lo torcidas de nuestras almas, y las atrocidades que hayamos cometido, _nadie se salva de sentir, no importa que tan gruesa sea nuestra piel_ —dicho eso los dejo solos para sus cavilaciones mentales.

Emprendiendo camino para sus aposentos, no sin antes observar que los caballeros estaban reunidos en una sola habitación. Afiló su oído para poder escuchar la conversación, pero ninguna palabra mediaba entre ellos, simplemente estaban meditabundos. Se acercó lentamente a la puerta de la habitación colocando esa sonrisa irónica en sus facciones, observando cómo se tensaban inmediatamente con su presencia.

-No sabía que disfrutaran de las _pijamadas_ —dijo con voz irónica, sintiendo la presencia de Minos a su espalda, observando la misma escena. Fue Afrodita quien le contestó.

-Las amamos, estamos a punto de trenzar nuestras cabelleras—dio unos brinquitos poco característicos en él— ¿quieres pasar? —su voz impregnada de sarcasmo, mirándolo con obvio recelo.

-Es esa una invitación Florecita—soltó la voz de Minos, que lo miraba con una sonrisa pícara dibujada en sus facciones.

Les cerró la puerta en la cara, logrando hacer enfurecer al Wyvern, quien en una demostración de poder tiró la puerta con una patada y rápidamente tomó a Afrodita por el cuello, colocando en alerta a los demás caballeros, estrellándolo contra la pared, sosteniéndolo con una sola mano, y a diferencia de su hermano, no haciendo esperar la presencia de su fuerza. Los santos en posición de ataque, fue Saga quien se abalanzó contra el juez, que volteó rápidamente atestándole tremenda patada en el estómago, sometiéndolo únicamente con una pequeña explosión de su cosmos.

-¿Es eso verdaderamente necesario, Radamanthys? —una voz sedosa y calmada preguntó detrás de él, Hypnos se hacía presente con todo su cosmos, mientras colocaba esa sonrisa afable en su rostro, mirando la escena, como un adulto que ve reñir a unos niños.

-Acompáñenme jueces, hay cosas que tenemos que dialogar—soltó el dios del sueño, mientras sonreía a los caballeros y movía un poco su cabeza en su dirección a manera de reconocimiento.

Mientras el caballero de géminis, se quedaba rabiando contra el Wyvern, habían tentado demasiado su suerte, lo sabían, pero esa demostración de poder había sido inédita, creían tener perfectamente medidos a los jueces y resultaba ser que no era así. Pero si habían sido capaces de logros y milagros impresionantes, lo volverían a hacer posible, volverían a hacer que pasara.


	11. Cap10 Cuestión de Perspectiva

**A/N: Hola mis queridos querubines, perimero que nada les pido una disculpa por la tardanza, pero creanme que entre trabajo y cotidianeidad me ha sido imposible actualizar. Ahora el capitulo que les dejo a continuación es uno bastante largo, que es definitorio en la trama a seguir, este fiction ha sido el cumulo de una investigacions exhaustiva sobre el universo de Kuromada y la Mitoliogia griega, dando como resultado algo, que no mi en mis más locos sueños pensé; sería tan bien recibido como lo ha sido. Miuy bien, habiendo dicho esto, no me resta más que desearle una feliz navidad y un prospero año nuevo... son ustedes los que hacen esta historia posible... Gracias!**

 **Soundtrack recomendado... Justify my love Erotica Remix de Madonna**

 **10.- Cuestión de Perspectiva.**

 _"_ _Soy deshonesto. Y un deshonesto siempre va a ser claramente deshonesto. Siendo honesto, de los honestos es de quien debes preocuparte porque jamás predecirás si van a hacer algo increíblemente estúpido." Jack Sparrow_

 **Castillo de Hades, Alemania.**

Algo que Mascara de la Muerte adoraba era que lo subestimaran, y muchos podrían decir, _"que locura", o, "que estupidez", "¿Por qué querer que te subestimen?";_ la cuestión es, que al ser subestimado se tiene la posibilidad de obtener mayor información, de igual manera tienes la posibilidad de conocer mejor a tu enemigo, sus debilidades, flaquezas y puntos débiles. Era por eso que el caballero de cáncer amaba los rumores y disfrutaba de escuchar chismes, muchas veces las malas lenguas iban cargadas de verdades necesarias, información valiosa cuyo valor era incomparable, de suma utilidad para tiempos de guerras; como el que vivían ahora. Se había ganado un sobre nombre con los espectros, le decían el cangrejo ermitaño, de igual manera Ángelo creía que los sobrenombres tenían cierta calidad de poder sobre las personas, en su caso le gustaba el sobrenombre que los espectros le habían dado; hablaba de la naturaleza de su carácter resiliente, se mantenía normalmente para él; y decían que de los doce caballeros dorados él era el más débil de todos; _pero caballero dorado al final de cuentas,_ no por eso algunos espectro no habían intentado probar su suerte en enfrentamientos contra el caballero, sin embargo, Ángelo solamente necesitaba un poco de habilidad y observación para vencerlos fácilmente sin delatar su verdadero poder… eso solo hacía que enaltecerán a sus compañeros aún más, siendo por mucho Saga el más temido, con justa razón, el hombre era todo un personaje, lleno de misterios y cubierto por tantas situaciones veladas, se rumoreaba que él y su hermano gemelo eran semidioses, y después de varias demostraciones de poder por parte de su compañero Ángelo creía firmemente en eso. El italiano no se inmutaba por las habladurías, o los insultos escupidos en su dirección, no se había preocupado por mostrar su verdadero poder, ninguno de ellos realmente, al igual que los jueces del infierno; era un acuerdo bien manifestado entre sus compañeros y él, además que después de unas cuantas muertes, aprendías a desprenderte fácilmente de tu ego y arrogancia, de esa necesidad imperante de querer demostrar que "eras el mejor". Se movía sigilosamente entre las columnas, entre las sombras, siempre entre las sombras, disfrutando el hecho de saberse tan subestimado que los espectros no temían a hablar en su presencia, porque, _¿qué podría hacer el cangrejo ermitaño?_ Y él no era nadie para sacarlos de su error, la inteligencia que había logrado reunir hasta ahora era en suma valiosa, ya que cuando el momento llegará, tendrían la mano más alta sobre su enemigo.

Ángelo a estas alturas tenía bien identificados a los tipos de espectros que flanqueaban el ejercito del rey del inframundo, sabía que en el más bajo rango estaban los espectros pertenecientes a las estrellas terrestres, donde abundaban fantoches y mamertos por igual, con algunas cuantas excepciones, siempre intentando lucir sus poderes a diestra y siniestra; pero realmente su poder no estaba con sus alardes, ya que ni siquiera llegaban al nivel de los caballeros de bronce en cuanto a capacidades, sus técnicas eran sumamente básicas y la mayoría solamente poseía un poder de ataque perfeccionado; se encargaban de tareas simples de reconocimiento, así como servir como sacos de golpear y descargue de frustraciones de espectros de alto rango, patrulleros alrededor del castillo, peones sacrificables a la hora de la batalla, sin embargo los superaban en número de por lo menos tres a uno, eso era si la mayoría de las constelaciones seguían presentes en el ejército de Athena, de lo contrario enfrentarían un verdadero problema de números y eso podía representar un riesgo para la diosa.

Por otro lado, estaban los espectros pertenecientes a las estrellas celestes, si se veía en la necesidad de realizar una equivalencia, diría que su poder se comparaba con el de un caballero de plata, quizás un poco más alto, por lo menos eso era lo que se podía percibir en los entrenamientos, jamás había visto en batalla a estos espectros, por lo que se reservaba un poco su juicio; a estos espectros, por la información que había alcanzado a recopilar se les dividía en tres falanges, cada una a cargo de un juez distinto, y era la que estaba a cargo del juez Radamanthys la más poderosa de las tres, con un poder destructivo legendario, si la caída de Constantinopla, de la cual eran responsables; hablaba por sí sola, capaz de aberraciones innombrables. Según lo que había escuchado reyes bíblicos y antiguos habían pactado con Hades, vendiéndole su alma a cambio del control temporal sobre dicha falange, sin embargo, era necesario ser poseedor de un gran cosmos para poder dominar a dicho ejército, solamente existían tres seres con la capacidad de liderarlos, Radamanthys, Pandora y Hades mismo, lo cual hablaba volúmenes sobre la capacidad del juez y el heraldo del inframundo.

Ya había dialogado con Saga anteriormente, sobre todo después de esa pequeña muestra de poder que Radamanthys les había hecho hacía tres noches, estaban cometiendo el error de subestimar al juez, subestimaban a los tres hermanos, el hecho de haber sido los más poderosos en su orden no los exentaba de ser débiles contra ellos; el hecho de que estuviesen momentáneamente sometidos a las órdenes de Pandora no restaba su poder y potencia en ataque.

Ángelo no era tonto, con un sentido de autopreservación y astucia que lo separaban de los doce dorados, y a diferencia de sus compañeros, su ego y orgullo no estaban heridos, porque él mismo se había encargado de mancillarlos en vida, por lo que realmente no le quedaba nada que perder, y mucho que ganar; solamente un alma oscura, retorcida y perversa como la suya era capaz de conocer los secretos de sus iguales, y Ángelo lo presentía, Radamanthys era como un perro de ataque, solamente hacía falta liberarlo para ver su verdadero poder, había analizado tan exageradamente bien la dinámica entre los tres hermanos que podría apostar que rivalizaban en poder, potencia y degenere.

Claramente Minos, por ser el mayor, con rango más alto en el ejército y desapego emocional era una combinación peligrosa, el albino era poder en bruto, lamentablemente su locura y poco dominio sobre sí mismo era lo que lo debilitaban, sin embargo no por eso quería decir que le gustaría encontrárselo en un campo de batalla, el Grifo muy probablemente era capaz de acabar con naciones enteras en una rabieta, y era quizás eso lo que prendía todas las alarmas en la cabeza del caballero, su única debilidad clara era su ego y su mente obsesiva que manifestaba ser una distracción de sus objetivos. Conclusión, era posible vencerle.

Por otro lado, Ayacos, con su total desapego emocional por todo y todos era el más difícil de leer, no obstante, no escapaban a la atención del italiano las miradas decadentes que Garuda enviaba en dirección del espectro de Behemot cuando creía que nadie le observaba. Su adicción al alcohol y sustancias alucinógenas podría ser su única debilidad, ya que el juez podía pasar días enteros sometido a los influjos del exceso, era adicto al sexo, a las drogas, al alcohol, y en ocasiones era necesaria la intervención de la señorita Pandora para que volviera a estar en todos sus sentidos, el enclaustro lo afectaba sobre manera, y al parecer rehuía a una realidad que lo perseguía en sueños, el pasado, tenía que ahondar en el pasado si pretendía entender como vencerle. Conclusión, era posible vencerle.

Radamanthys era, a diferencia de sus tres hermanos, disciplinado, ciertamente tenía horarios fijos, y rutinarios para algunas cosas, entrenaba a cierta hora, se encargaba de los asuntos del inframundo a otra hora, siempre guardaba la compostura, solamente conocía a un ser capaz de sacarlo de sus casillas… Saga, no mostraba debilidad o adicción a alguna sustancia, su fidelidad a Hades y Pandora eran incuestionables; lo que más le preocupaba quizás era el hecho de saberlo el comandante en jefe al equivalente de los mirmidones, era letal, un estratega nato, y según lo que había logrado escuchar, en épocas míticas era él quien lideraba el ejército Cretense, siendo una ola implacable. A diferencia de los otros dos que mostraban admiración por frivolidades y experiencias fugaces, Radamanthys a pesar de sus depravaciones, y aberrante alma, poseía un profundo fervor por su Dios, lo había escuchado elevar plegarías a Hades en dos ocasiones, y las palabras se le habían quedado gravadas por la connotación que poseían y lo definitorias que eran en cuanto a su persona.

 _Flash Back._

 _El caballero de cáncer caminaba despreocupadamente en las sombras del castillo, era sumamente temprano, sin embargo a raíz del sueño que amablemente Hypnos le había dado temía incluso ir a dormirse, olas de pensamientos y arrepentimientos habían llegado a él, se sentía como presa; era imposible no odiarse por todas las injusticias que había cometido, y por la manera en que había desviado su camino de los ideales que suponían debían marcar su vida como caballero, pero por el dulce aliento de Athena que utilizaría esta oportunidad para enmendar lo que había hecho._

 _Al pasar fuera de la sala de armas pudo escuchar un murmullo, lo cual llamó su atención, sigilosamente y bajando su cosmos al mínimo entró al lugar, para ver a Radamanthys en elegante pose, arrodillado en el centro de la sala, hombros en marcial escuadra, despidiendo el aura oscura que lo caracterizaba, sus manos cerradas en puños recargadas en sus piernas, y ceño fruncido en profunda meditación, de sus labios salía una plegaria elevada en griego antiguo, logrando sorprenderlo por completo, y elevar su curiosidad al máximo._

 _"_ _Si es lícito para mí honrar con ruegos  
al invisible heraldo y a ti,  
Señor de los que habitan la noche,  
Hades, Hades, te suplico  
que con sufrimiento y final doliente llegue el extranjero  
a tu yugo oh mi señor, al llano oculto de los muertos  
y a la morada estigia, guía mis pasos y mi camino._

 _Oh, mi señora, heraldo divino,_

 _a ti encomiendo a mis hermanos de armas cuerpo bestial  
invulnerable al servicio de mi señor, que en las puertas  
hospitalarias del inframundo  
reposa y gruñe dispuesto a cumplir tu voluntad, _

_y desde las cavernas es ejercito temible,  
y a mí, guardián indomable del Hades;  
hijo bastardo de Zeus en la Tierra,  
te suplico: una oportunidad más para probarme ante ti  
y para el extranjero que se encamine en mi contra, _

_sepa encontrará descanso eterno en mis puños,_

 _que le sirven únicamente a mi señor Hades, rey de reyes,_

 _gobernador absoluto del universo, primogénito de Cronos,  
gobernador de los llanos subterráneos de los muertos.  
A ti, te invoco a ti: mi señor Hades._

 _A ti, me encomiendo a ti: mi señora Pandora."_

 _Fin del Flash Back._

Esa plegaría había logrado mantenerse con él, no era cualquier cosa elevar con tal fe y fervor semejantes palabras, aún podía recordar la vibración divina del cosmos del Wyvern, había hablado nada más y nada menos que en idioma de los antiguos dioses, eso entablaba una conexión directa con la divinidad, y también implicaba que Radamanthys tenía motivos para luchar, caería por su amor y fidelidad a Pandora cualquier día, moriría antes que dejar que algo tocara a su señor, nada lejano a lo que cualquiera de los caballeros de Athena tenía firme como ideal, además, presentía que el poder del juez rivalizaba con el de su hermano mayor, ya que había sido él quien lo había neutralizado en un ataque de ira al presenciar lo que le había hecho a su madre, por lo menos eso era lo que decía el mito que había leído. Sin mencionar el detalle más importante, eran semi dioses, por sus venas al igual que por las de sus hermanos; corría la sangre de Zeus padre de los olimpianos, _oh si, Ángelo había hecho bien su tarea_ , sobre todo después de haber escuchado semejante plegaria y poder entender que los tres eran hijos bastardos de un dios, no eran cualquier cosa, los enemigos a vencer en esta ocasión eran formidables.

Ahora que había sido capaz de obtener toda la información en conjunto, se la expondría al antiguo patriarca, sabiendo perfectamente bien que él y Saga sabrían que hacer con lo obtenido.

…..

 **Sala de Armas, Castillo de Hades, Alemania.**

Saga y Shion se enfrentaban en una batalla sumamente entretenida, en donde el caballero de géminis lograba divisar el verdadero poder del antiguo patriarca del Santuario; pensando internamente en algo completamente real… de haber estado en esta condición física en el momento que se enfrentó a él hace trece años, no habría logrado vencerlo, y seguramente habría desatado la batalla de los mil días.

Mientras tanto, Shura, se enfrentaba contra Camus y Afrodita en una batalla que había dejado de ser amistosa, él ultimo estaba cabreado porque el caballero de capricornio había cortado "sin querer" un mechón de su melena y ahora estaba dispar, en resumen, se encontraban completamente abstraídos y concentrados en sus entrenamientos, tanto, que no se dieron cuenta de que estaban siendo observados por el lacayo del heraldo del inframundo. Pero en lo que se refería al remedo de humano, el caballero de piscis poseía un tipo de sentido de detección, que le avisaba que _"esa cosa horrenda"_ estaba en el lugar.

-Detecto un hedor en particular—dijo al aire, deteniéndose en el acto, y llamando la atención de sus compañeros.

-Pero no es para tanto Afrodita—dijo Shura, que transpiraba a raudales, mientras secaba su frente con una toallita y olía debajo de su brazo, como intentando decir "no soy yo"—el aroma es tolerable—dijo cómicamente con ojos abiertos, arrancando una sonrisa al caballero de Acuario.

El peliceleste volteó los ojos en frustración, pidiendo paciencia a los dioses, señalando con su dedo a Zeros, como tratando de evidenciar la razón del comentario que había hecho.

-¿Qué quieres aquí? —soltó de manera brusca Camus, al percatarse de la presencia del hombrecillo, en contraste con su gélida mirada.

-Cuestionarlos—dijo nerviosamente el espectro, el caballero de acuario siempre había logrado un efecto distinto en él, un miedo que los otros no provocaban; una mirada general de extrañeza en los caballeros tomó presencia, que ahora si ponían su atención en el diminuto hombre— ¿le son fieles a mi señor Hades? –preguntó de manera directa y torpe, mientras que los caballeros de Athena se golpeaban la frente mentalmente, tratando de poner expresiones completamente neutrales en sus rostros, Shura fallando por poco, no logrando esconder la sonrisa en la comisura izquierda de sus labios.

-Claro—soltó Camus una vez más, su voz impregnada de sarcasmo que el lacayo no detectó— ¿es todo? –su expresión era de aburrimiento total, completamente despectiva. Asintiendo la cabeza comenzó a retirarse para dejar un grupo algo confundido detrás de él

Ese sentimiento, ese rostro despectivo, Zeros sabía identificarlo bien, ya que era claro en el rostro de su señora constantemente, era como si nada inmutara a la mujer, como si nada le causara encanto o atractivo; pero necesitaba estar seguro de la fidelidad de los caballeros, ya que así, al cumplir la misión que estaban a punto de encomendarles los dioses gemelos, querría decir que tanto su señora Pandora como Radamanthys se habrían equivocado, mandando al matadero a soldados valiosos para el ejército de su señor Hades, lo cual seguramente ameritaría a una sanción para el juez y para su señora. El espectro se retiró croando a sus aposentos.

Cuando sus compañeros de armas conocieron a Zeros, la mayoría simplemente asumió que la malformación de su cuerpo era debido a un defecto congénito, y hasta cierto punto pensaban que ese era el motivo por el cual la armadura de la rana lo había elegido… es decir tenía sentido; que equivocados estaban.

Caminó hasta llegar a la parte baja del enorme castillo, rengueando mientras un ruido de ventosas abriéndose y cerrándose seguían sus pasos, esa era la característica que más odiaba sobre su armadura. Poco a poco adentrándose con pasó lento y hasta cierto punto vencido, el maldito ruido no dejaba de seguirlo, era como un recordatorio del adefesio que era, de la alimaña rastrera en la que se había convertido, en la cocina había una puerta que marcaba la entrada a su pequeña morada, denotando su rango inferior, y recordatorio de "su lugar" en la cadena de mando. En aquel pequeño lugar solamente podía encontrarse un catre con sabanas percudidas, en la pared colgados, había retratos que con el paso del tiempo robó de la mansión sin que nadie se percatara, alimentando esa obsesión malsana e imposible, todos de su señora. Era al píe del catre donde dormía que estaba un objeto sumamente interesante; todos los ocupantes del castillo desconocían de su existencia, o del uso que tenía dicho espejo.

Para una mente débil y fácilmente manipulable como la del espectro de la estrella terrestre de la rana, era una ventana para lo que su corazón más anhelaba, en manos correctas, el espejo tenía la capacidad de mostrarte diversos caminos posibles para obtener poder y gloria, sin embargo, únicamente un ser con una cosmoenergía poderosa podría dominar un objeto tan vil. En épocas míticas el espejo de pozhelavam había desatado guerras entre las polis griegas, aquellos que eran conocedores de su verdadero poder anhelando poder utilizarlo para sus fines de dominio y gloria… pero al ser creación de Eris, implicaba que dicho espejo tenía un "truco", de no saber dominarlo, de no tener verdadero control sobre dicho objeto, el espejo comenzaría a trastornarte de adentro hacia afuera, deformando tus facciones, articulaciones y cuerpo, eso es lo que le había pasado a Zeros; según la leyenda que versaba alrededor decía que el alma más desinteresada de la tierra sería capaz de verse a sí misma en el espejo, y observar únicamente su reflejo, perdiendo su efecto y destruyéndose en el acto. Sin embargo, para un ser tan débil y frágil como el lacayo del heraldo del inframundo, dicha tarea era imposible.

Zeros había utilizado el espejo durante años, trastornando su mente y su cuerpo, doblando y desdoblando sus articulaciones en ángulos imposibles, hasta someterlo a esta aberración en la que se había convertido… el objeto maldito mostrándole el deseo ferviente de su corazón, haciéndolo adicto a lo inexistente y alimentándose de su fuerza vital, mientras imágenes lascivas de él penetrando a su señora eran reproducidas una tras otra, cada una más irreal que la anterior, en todas y cada una de las imágenes los grados de sodomización y dominio eran progresivos: fuetes, correas, cadenas, látigos, todos eran utilizados en ella, mientras su rostro mostraba placer infinito y su piel los rastros de lo acontecido, moretones, sangre… y el espectro alcanzaba niveles impensables en su excitación; siempre postrada ante él, inclinada en posiciones comprometedoras mostrando sus genitales de forma impúdica para su deleite y verrionda mirada; la necesitaba y añoraba a un punto que el dolor que sentía trascendía a un nivel físico, creando un hueco en su pecho que le dificultaba la respiración, ¿cuánto dolor era posible sentir en el alma antes de explotar?, mientras observaba el espejo y se masturbaba en frenesí, la cambiante película frente a él aumentaba su ritmo, con un gemido lastimero se derramó en su mano, lagrimas corrían por su torcida nariz… era patético, era el remedo de un hombre, incompleto, no era nada.

-Pandora—su nombre como súplica al viento, mientras se hacía un ovillo contra la pared y sentimientos de autocompasión lo atacaban; ahora el espejo jugando con su mente le mostraba una dosis de la realidad. Algo que jamás le había mostrado, Radamanthys y Pandora en ferviente faena con miradas de amor y complicidad, Radamanthys y Pandora con sonrisas sinceras en sus rostros, Radamanthys y Pandora diciéndose que se amaban, Radamanthys y Pandora juntos, Radamanthys y Pandora realizados, la respiración del espectro comenzó a acelerarse, sus ojos abiertos y desorbitados, incapaz de cerrarlos como hechizado intentaba patéticamente cubrirlos con sus deformes manos, manchándose con su simiente sin querer, negaba profusamente con su cabeza hiperventilando— ¿Por qué me muestras esto? –dijo entre un lamento y gemido, con voz lastimosa, para después observar una vez más como el espejo cambiaba, ahora la imagen de su señora yacía sin vida, Radamanthys y Pandora muertos uno al lado del otro, sus manos asfixiándola, robándole ese último soplo de vida, logrando que por vez primera _lo viera_ , su cuello delicado y marmoleo con el cual había fantaseado tanto antes, claramente roto por él, manchas purpuras en forma de sus deformes manos se marcaban a su alrededor. _Era este el verdadero deseo de su corazón, esto era realmente lo que su dolor pedía a gritos para liberarse de ésta malsana obsesión, porque Pandora sería suya, o de nadie más._

Un nuevo nivel de demencia se afianzaba en la pequeña mente de ese quebrantado ser, mientras una calma absoluta tomaba lugar en el espejo de pozhelavam mostrando una nebulosa hipnótica, una risa comenzaba a elevarse en el silencio, en el fondo unos ojos felinos lo observaban todo, mientras la risa iba en aumento de a poco.

- _Pronto obtendremos la libertad Cetus—_ la voz de Eris se alzó desde las tinieblas, había trabajado demasiado al pequeño adefesio, con el heraldo de Hades caído el ejército colapsaría desde adentro, dejándolo completamente desprotegido, al cuerpo que había elegido para renacer, y a su cuerpo divino en los elíseos, todo estaba tomando su lugar. Sí el heraldo de Hades caía, el ejército de espectros perdería toda esperanza, su antorcha de gloria, nada se interpondría en su camino.

…..

Esa misma noche en sus aposentos Pandora se despertaba agitada, un grito escapándose de su garganta, liberando una explosión de su cosmos, sus ojos abiertos de par en par, desorbitados, no pegados a la realidad, el grito estridente resolló en todo el castillo despertando incluso a los caballeros; los tres jueces del infierno que se encontraban analizando los últimos registros de Giudecca traídos por Violette en el despacho de Radamanthys se alteraron pensando inmediatamente que estaba siendo atacados, inmediatamente salieron en búsqueda de su señora, pensando que lo peor había sucedido, aquella alteración en el heraldo del inframundo no era normal.

Al escuchar su grito despavorido sin mediar palabra alguna comenzaron a correr a paso apresurado a los aposentos de su señora, cuando llegaron al lugar y abrieron las pesadas puertas de ébano, Radamanthys yendo al frente de los otros dos, su mente lista para cualquier batalla y los nervios de su cuerpo preparados en anticipación, quien fuese se enfrentaría a una muerte lenta por haber provocado aquel grito de terror en su amada.

Pero al entrar a la habitación de pronto se vieron detenidos de inmediato, como si una fuerza superior a ellos los congelara en el lugar, al no portar sus sapuris en ese momento, no pudieron hacer otra cosa más que ser meros espectadores de la situación; la atmosfera que se sentía era pesada, difícilmente se podía respirar en ella, una especia de neblina se podía percibir en el lugar. El cosmos de su señora era completamente distinto, emanando una calidez parecida a la del sol, similar al cosmos divino del dios Apolo y al de la pitonisa que hace años había servido como su oráculo.

Si forzaban su vista lo suficiente podían alcanzar a percibirla sentada en el centro de la cama, se larga melena negra que normalmente caía natural en caireles, se elevaba en hilos formando algo parecido a un halo, asemejándose a la forma que tomase el cabello bajo el agua, su piel blanca marmolea y labios pálidos, mostraban un brillo particular parecido a cristales, nada de eso los aterraba, nada de eso provocó otra reacción que no fuese la de extrañeza… sus ojos, fueron sus ojos los que terminaron por descolocarlos, la mirada que normalmente era violeta mostraban un color negro como la noche infinita, fijo en la nada, como si sus pupilas se hubiesen dilatado por completo, cubriendo el iris que los observaba; los tres jueces fueron invadidos por un sentimiento que habían desconocido hacía tantos siglos, miedo… temieron el silencio sepulcral en el que se encontraban, la conclusión a la que estaban llegando, simplemente no quería ni siquiera aceptar o registrar lo que estaba pasando, porque era algo de lo que ni siquiera ellos podían protegerla… _era la mirada del oráculo._

-¿Mi señora? —la voz de Radamanthys sonaba en extremo preocupada interrumpiendo el silencio en el que se podría escuchar caer una aguja. Una voz gutural que parecía provenir de una tumba fue la que les respondió, erizándoles todos los vellos. La temperatura de la habitación bajó drásticamente, mientras Pandora movía los labios a velocidad descomunal, como si alguien más se hubiese apropiado de su fuerza y voluntad, hablando a través de ella, temblaba visiblemente con el desgaste tratando de oponerse a los palabras que eran forzadas de su boca.

-Parió la Noche al maldito Moros, a la negra Ker y a Tanato; parió también a Hipnos y engendró la tribu de los Sueños. Luego además la diosa, la oscura Noche, dio a luz sin acostarse con nadie a la Burla, al doloroso Lamento y a las Hespérides que, al otro lado del ilustre Océano, cuidan las bellas manzanas de oro que han de ser la perdición de los olimpianos y los árboles que producen el fruto. Parió igualmente a las Moiras y las Keres, vengadoras implacables: a Cloto, a Láquesis y a Atropo que persiguen los delitos de hombres y dioses por igual, esperando, acechando a aquellos que la traicionaron en lecho. Nunca ceja la diosa en su terrible cólera ansiosa de aplicar un amargo castigo a quien destinado estaba para ella. También alumbró a Némesis, azote para los hombres mortales, la funesta Noche nos espera, los olimpianos están a punto de caer. La astuta discordia espera en las sombras el momento de elevarse una vez más. Zeus ya no contendrá su furia, todos los olimpianos por igual serán inundados al punto del cólera, sus entrañas están a su merced, las estaciones no cambiarán, la manzana exhibirá toda su fuerza. Al mismo tiempo, desde el cielo y desde el Olimpo, lanzando sin cesar relámpagos, el padre de todo no sabrá a lo que se enfrenta, avanzada sin precedentes; los rayos, junto con el trueno y el relámpago, abrirán la tierra y el infierno por igual, volarán desde su poderosa mano, girando sin parar su sagrada llama. Por todos lados resonará la tierra portadora de vida envuelta en llamas y crujirá con gran estruendo, envuelto en fuego gritará el inmenso bosque. Hervirá la tierra toda y las corrientes del Océano cambiarán, el inframundo se romperá a su paso. Una ardiente humareda envolverá todo y los Titanes nacidos del suelo volverán, inmensa llamarada alcanzará la atmosfera divina… _los olimpianos están a punto de caer_ — la voz cesó y hubo silencio. Un apabullante y tremendo silencio envolvió el lugar, todos los presentes intentando procesar lo que acababan de escuchar.

Los jueces del infierno ni siquiera habían logrado percibir que a sus espaldas se encontraban Shion y Saga, que al sentir el cosmos de aquel dios tan conocido corrieron inmediatamente a la fuente de aquel cosmos divino; los caballeros habían escuchado atentamente las palabras que emanaron a fuerza de energía divina de la boca de Pandora… era una profecía, estaban seguros de ello, _y no cualquier profecía, el Armagedón se aproximaba, el fin de todos los tiempos, de dioses y humanos por igual._

Todos los presentes portaban la misma expresión desencajada y con ojos desorbitados. Para Minos, Radamanthys y Ayacos habían pasado bastantes años desde la última vez que presenciaron la predicción de un oráculo, pero sabían identificar las señales necesarias cuando las veían, todos los factores estaban presentes, la iluminación de Apolo, el cosmos divino bañando a la persona, la mirada perdida y oscurecida como la misma noche…era una profecía.

De pronto la atmosfera cambió, la neblina desapareció, la temperatura volvió a la normalidad, y la chimenea en el cuarto se prendió inmediatamente generando el tan necesitado calor, mientras en la cama Pandora parpadeaba extrañada como quien acaba de despertar de un mal sueño, no tenía recolección alguna de los hechos que acababan de suceder, de las palabras que habían salido de sus labios; percatándose de la presencia de los cinco hombres frente a ella. Fue Shion quien interrumpió el silencio.

-Ignoraba que la señorita Pandora fuese un oráculo—como si de un balde de agua fría se tratase las espaldas de los jueces del infierno frente a él se tensaron de inmediato.

Como si por el simple hecho de que alguien hablase esa palabra lo hiciese más real. Pandora era un oráculo. No podían protegerla de esto, los titanes le darían caza como a un animal salvaje, no podían protegerla de esto… no podían alejarla de esto, solo unos cuantos mortales eran bendecidos con el don de la vista; muy de vez en cuando, a siglos y generaciones de distancia, un oráculo nacía en el mundo de los humanos, como señal de paz entre dioses y mortales, un regalo de los olimpianos para mostrar que aún no desamparaban a la humanidad por embargo, la profecía que el heraldo del inframundo acaba de hacer no era cualquiera.

-¿Oráculo? –repitió la joven desde la cama con ojos bien abiertos, volteando a ver las expresiones trabadas de los jueces que no lograban deshacer.

-La profecía… hablaba de la titanomaquía—dijo Saga mientras repetía las palabras una y otra vez en su cabeza—de la muerte de humanos y olimpianos por igual—las palabras abandonaron sus labios, mientras intentaba darles su justo valor.

Radamanthys volteó a ver a sus hermanos por primera vez con horror en sus ojos, una expresión sumamente vulnerable en él, siendo incapaz de articular palabra alguna, su mente siendo incapaz de procesar aquella información; como si se viera en un espejo la mirada de Minos estaba perdida, y Ayacos negaba profusamente con su cabeza, incredulidad en sus facciones, olvidando de momento quienes estaban presentes en la habitación, los tres hermanos comenzaron a discutir.

-Es imposible—Garuda siendo el primero en negar la posibilidad de aquello que Géminis había dicho.

-Están encerrados en el tártaro… es imposible salir de ahí—afirmó Minos, mientras se pasaba una mano por su cabellera blanquizca, como intentando convencerse así mismo, después de todo, el tártaro era indescifrable.

-El muro de los lamentos solamente puede ser destruido con el brillo del sol, y Apolo está desterrado del inframundo, no puede entrar, el único capaz de viajar al tártaro es Hermes, pero se rompió toda comunicación desde que—Shion los interrumpió.

-Desde que Perséfone abandonó a Hades—de pronto los jueces fueron conscientes de que tenían espectadores y guardaron silencio una vez más—hay objetos que pueden contener el brillo del sol—habló sabiamente el patriarca.

-Como las armaduras doradas—dijo Saga lógicamente, estaban completamente engrosados en la profecía y sus implicaciones—sí las doce armaduras doradas se vieran reunidas en el inframundo, frente al muro de los lamentos, el muro podría ser destruido—

-¡Ustedes no entienden!—soltó Ayacos fúrico, al punto de la histeria—¡ese muro es la división entre el mundo de los mortales y los dioses!—

-La última línea de defensa—murmuró Saga.

-¡¿Qué dijiste?!—bufó exasperado el Grifo, que caminaba como bestia enjaulada perdiendo los estribos, dándole vueltas en su cabeza a lo que escuchaba, cada conjetura planteada en su cabeza, más descabellada que la anterior.

-Lógicamente es la última línea de defensa—el caballero de Géminis exponía sus cavilaciones mentales sin reparos. Siendo seguido de inmediato por el antiguo patriarca.

-Ya veo, no importa realmente si los titanes logran escapar del tártaro, se quedarían atrapados en los elíseos de cualquier forma, solamente rompiendo esa barrera, el muro de los lamentos, podrían llegar aquí, marcar el campo de batalla aquí—dijo Shion siguiendo la línea de pensamientos de Saga, mientras el aludido movía su cabeza afirmativamente.

Radamanthys abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente, al escuchar aquellas palabras, esto lo cambiaba todo, sí enfrentaban a Athena y sus caballeros corrían un riesgo grande. Al matarlos en el mundo terrenal tendrían que volverlos a enfrentar en el mundo inmaterial, las armaduras podían viajar hasta el inframundo eso era obvio, estaban hechas por Hefestos después de todo. Era esa misma razón por la cual Hades al momento de solicitar los Sapuris a Hefestos, pidió fueran construidos con los vestigios de la noche y no del astro rey, para evitar esa conmoción en el inframundo; eso había sido en épocas mitológicas, claro, mucho antes de que Zeus los desterrase, que los dioses se durmieran indefinidamente y declararán a Athena como protectora de la tierra.

No obstante, todos los presentes olvidaban algo… las manzanas doradas también poseían rayos de sol, una sola manzana era necesaria para derrumbar el muro de los lamentos, manzana que ya había sido colocada ahí ante la mirada ignorante de Hades y Zeus en el momento en que Eris fue condenada al Tártaro… solo era necesaria la alineación cósmica pertinente, básicamente, que los planetas se alinearan creando ese tan esperado eclipse que Hades requería para despertar por completo e iniciar la guerra santa… el eclipse total despertaría la energía divina de la manzana, para así abrir el muro, creando una grieta irreparable, logrando que los titanes tengan paso libre al mundo de los mortales.

-Retírense caballeros—la voz de Pandora se alzó por vez primera después del intercambio de palabras—su presencia no es requerida de momento—

Los caballeros inclinaron su cabeza en reconocimiento, emprendiendo camino a sus aposentos en el acto-Minos, Radamanthys, Ayacos—los tres jueces la vieron, mientras se levantaba de la cama tambaleándose un poco, el Wyvern estaba a su lado de inmediato colocando un brazo protector en su cintura para ayudarla—me pueden explicar ¿qué es lo que pasa? —su mirada violácea paseándose en los tres rostros desencajados por igual.

Eran expresiones tan ajenas a ellos, simplemente no estaba acostumbrada a verles con esas caras aterradas e inseguras; la molestaba sobremanera, sentía la tensión que emanaba de Radamanthys a su lado, el rubio la miraba con posesividad avasallante, como intentando convencerse de que era ella la que estaba ahí y que estaba bien, la miraba como algo frágil que en cualquier momento se rompería.

Pero Pandora necesitaba tener toda la información si debían actuar, entendía que en ese momento no podía dejar que sus sentimientos influyeran, tenía una misión como el Heraldo del inframundo y era la de liderar un ejército, necesitaba a sus tres generales en sus cinco sentidos… elevó su cosmos para someterlos, haciendo que los tres hombres cayeran de rodillas al instante. Se permitieron momentáneamente sorprenderse por el cosmos de la joven frente a ellos, inclusive después de haber arrojado aquella profecía podía someterlos de aquella manera.

-¿Mi señora? —la voz de Ayacos sonaba insegura ante aquella acción.

-Contrólense—la voz sedosa de Pandora enunciaba cada palabra de manera cuidadosa—explíquenme lo que acaba de suceder—

Palabra a palabra Minos le había repetido la profecía que había salido de sus labios, de igual manera lo que los caballero habían dicho… un oráculo, era tan raro que eso sucediera, ciertamente había tenido visiones del futuro, pero siempre eran concernientes a sus espectros, a futuros probables y cercanos, probabilidades, cosas que quizás sucedían, o quizás no… jamás, en todas sus reencarnaciones había explotado el don que Apolo le había dado, jamás se había mostrado porque en el plano terrenal existía otra pitonisa que ocupase el lugar que un oráculo debía reclamar en determinado espacio y tiempo… los ojos de Pandora se abrieron como platos, mientras una de sus manos se iba involuntariamente a su pecho, enmarcando aún más su expresión de sorpresa.

-Eso quiere decir… eso quiere decir—la voz de Pandora se entrecortó mientras intentaba aceptar lo que estaba sucediendo—necesitamos consultar a Circe—los tres jueces sintieron escalofríos recorrer sus cuerpos a la mención del nombre. Diosa y poderosa hechicera, practicante de las artes oscuras, tenía una fama que le precedía, sin embargo, sabían dónde encontrarla, después de todo ellos mismos habían evitado la isla de Eea en su momento por temor a ser convertidos en animales por capricho de la diosa.

-Es posible hacerlo sin traerla por completo aquí—balbuceó Ayacos—puede realizar una invocación simple, con su cosmos seguro la puede llamar—

-Si, pero la invocación tendrá que esperar, estas completamente agotada—el tono estricto de Radamanthys no daba lugar a discusión alguna—esa profecía consumió mucha de tu energía—les dirigió una mirada a sus hermanos, quienes entendieron perfectamente y se retiraron de la habitación de inmediato.

…...

 **Campos Elíseos, Castillo de los Sueños.**

Los dioses gemelos abrieron los ojos de par en par ante la explosión de cosmoenergía que habían sentido, se miraron mutuamente mientras eran bañados por la energía divina de Apolo, era el aviso de que un nuevo oráculo había reclamado su lugar en la tierra de los mortales, y no solamente eso, sino que había hecho la primera profecía. A diferencia de lo que muchos humanos pensaban, los dioses no eran omnipotentes y omnipresentes, ocupaban su justo lugar en el cosmos, ayudando a que el ciclo interminable del espacio tiempo continuara y que todo siguiese "rodando", era por eso que cada doscientos años sucedían las guerras sagradas, era una especie de purga y liberación kármica del planeta; completamente necesaria si se quería que las cosas en el cosmos siguieran trabajando de la misma manera. ¿A que nos referimos con esto? Para aquellos estudiosos de la cosmogonía este tipo de información les era enseñada como principios básicos a entender; y lo conocían como la rueda de samsara.

Frente a la Filosofía, Samsara se parte en dos significados: el común y el propiamente filosófico. El común se refiere a la visión religiosa, un alma que viaja de cuerpo en cuerpo mientras va consumiendo el Karma acumulado por los actos en vidas pasadas, es por eso que a los humanos se les daba la noción del libre albedrio, la ética y la moral.

Por otro lado, en su significado filosófico, toma este conjunto de creencias como un símbolo de:

Cualquier proceso que implique la repetición de un acto hasta lograr un equilibrio o una satisfacción en el cosmos (por ejemplo, ensayar una melodía hasta tocarla correctamente, he ahí el significado de las guerras santas como ciclo universal y necesario). O ya sea bien, el reconocimiento de uno mismo en todos los seres. En ese sentido, el conjunto de reencarnaciones que una persona puede llegar a tener, son simultaneas desencadenando un efecto dominó, y no transcurriendo el tiempo entre cada una de ellas de igual manera que para el resto de los mortales (por ejemplo, la reencarnación de los dioses y sus fieles guerreros siempre a su servicio).

Siendo Thanatos el guardián de este ciclo de vida y muerte; Samsara es el ciclo de nacimientos, muertes y renacimientos, dónde el dios de la muerte asume como un hecho irrefutable de la naturaleza y el cosmos lo anteriormente establecido. Sí un oráculo se había liberado, quería decir que el ciclo del Samsara corría peligro; y los únicos que podrían poner en peligro dicho equilibrio eran… los titanes.

-Es necesario llamar a Circe—susurró Thanatos, mientras movía tranquilamente su caballo para poner fin al juego de ajedrez con su hermano gemelo. La sonrisa siempre afable de Hypnos se encontraba completamente borrada de su rostro, su ceño imperceptiblemente fruncido, mientras asentía con la cabeza.

-Necesitamos reunirnos con Pandora inmediatamente—dijo el dios del sueño, llamando a una de las ninfas para que trajera sus capas.

…..

 **Castillo de Hades, Alemania.**

Observarla dormir así de pacíficamente era un deleite, su pecho se levantaba en intervalos, mostrándole lo tranquilo de su sueño, en sus labios una pequeña sonrisa, mientras su cosmos salía en pequeñas olas acariciándolo bellamente.

Radamanthys estaba sentado en una silla al pie de la cama de su señora, el único ruido en la habitación era el de los hielos en su vaso, tomaba a golpe un escoces, que ayudaba a calmarle los nervios, sentía el cosmos de los dioses gemelos acercarse como nunca antes, lo cual quería decir que se habían enterado del "nacimiento" del nuevo oráculo, en el santuario, el brillo infinito de la cosmoenergía de Athena se alcanzaba a percibir, por lo que el Wyvern concluía que seguramente la diosa también había percibido la profecía que se había elaborado. De pronto la idea de una Guerra Santa le parecía insignificante al lado de lo que una titanomaquía representaba.

El Wyvern se dio cuenta, como quien es golpeado bruscamente con un mazo, que Pandora, era solamente una niña en muchos aspectos, con tan solo dieciocho años en su vida mortal; le hacía falta tanto por experimentar, tanto por vivir… de haber continuado con su vida "normal", seguramente habría asistido a una universidad prestigiosa, habría tenido hijos, habría continuado con la labor de los Heinstein, y una parte de su ser de verdad deseaba que ella pudiese tener acceso a todo eso, a todas esas experiencias de las cuales las almas hablaban en el inframundo y se aferraban con fervor para continuar con el proceso de reencarnación… pero su naturaleza egoísta y retorcida salía a flote, sabiendo perfectamente bien que seguramente habría hecho todo lo posible para volver a estar a su lado, porque no había una sola fibra de su ser que no la reclamara como suya. Tan solo de imaginársela en brazos de otro su sangre hervía con ira a penas contenible.

Ahora que estaban frente a una situación que escapaba del todo sus capacidades y entendimiento, donde literalmente tendrían que esperar a que los dioses deliberarán conocía la impotencia a nuevos niveles, sabiendo que no podría protegerla de esto. De pronto sus ojos se abrieron y se posaron en él, en sus labios dibujándose una pequeña sonrisa, esa sonrisa secreta que solamente era para él, y todo el mundo se detuvo. Estiró una mano, llamándolo.

-Radamanthys—su voz era queda y sensual, mientras se estiraba delicadamente como un gato después de una siesta. El rubio caminó hasta sentarse a su lado, observándola con mirada depredadora, deleitándose con cada curva de su ser enmarcada por las sabanas de seda que la cobijaban a medias, su melena completamente despeinada, sus hombros descubiertos… era esta la imagen que él disfrutaba más de ella, completamente desapegada a la comandante en jede de las fuerzas del inframundo, era en este tipo de momentos donde él se podía permitir fingir por un momento que él era un hombre normal, que no había cometido las bajezas y aberraciones que había hecho; se permitía pensar que eran solamente ellos dos en el mundo.

Pandora sentía el peso de esa mirada hasta la medula, lo veía acercarse con ese andar felino y porte que le caracterizaba, depredador y ella sintiéndose presa de sus influjos, erizándole la piel en anticipación por la promesa que guardaba esa mirada, estaba tomado eso era obvio, podía percibir el aliento y lo único que podía hacer era imaginarse el sabor de su beso en ese momento. De manera lenta y cadenciosa, se sentó al lado de ella en la cama, mientras le quitaba la sabana descubriéndola para su vista. Estaba vestida únicamente con un delicado camisón de tirantes, que mostraba la expansión de sus delicadas piernas, ante aquella acción provocando anticipación en la joven que rozó sus piernas entre si para calmar su ansiedad de manera involuntaria, cosa que no pasó desapercibida para el Wyvern, que pintó tremenda sonrisa de lado.

- _¿Confías en mi Pandora? –_ preguntó con voz enronquecida, escapándose de él un acento extraño, quizás por lo tomado que estaba, mientras una de sus manos subía decadentemente lento por su muslo. La única respuesta que tuvo fue un movimiento afirmativo con su cabeza… una risa sarcástica se escapó de su pecho, se levantó momentáneamente para quitarse la camisa y quedar con el pecho expuesto para su vista y deleite— _no deberías amor, soy lo peor de esta tierra_ —eso dijo pero la sonrisa que enmarcaba en su rostro no mostraba desaprobación en absoluto, se colocó en medio de ella y abrió bruscamente sus piernas, para dejar a su vista las bragas de encaje que llevaba puestas, sin mayor preámbulo se las quitó, dejándola completamente a su merced.

Las mejillas de Pandora estaban completamente sonrojadas, mientras intentaba cubrirse instintivamente, pero Radamanthys no la dejó, con una de sus manos fijó un agarre firma en sus muñecas, su vista clavada en su entrepierna y en el Dragón morado que podía divisar en su muslo, la marca que indudablemente le declaraba al mundo que _le pertenecía,_ su mirada se nubló por la lujuria y necesidad que sentía en ese momento, con su otra mano la haló del tobillo, colocándose en medio de sus piernas, observando el lugar más maravilloso del cosmos frente a él, _mierda… podría enterrar su corazón entre esas piernas y morir feliz_. Colocó las piernas de la chica sobre sus hombros, aspirando su aroma emitiendo un gruñido gutural denotando la necesidad que tenía de ella.

\- Entiende esto _mi amor_. No importa si quieres correr, donde sea que vayas, por más lejos que te las arregles para llegar, para irte de mí... te encontraré, Pandora—su tono retumbó peligrosamente. Él no solo la estaba amenazando, sino que le estaba haciendo una promesa peligrosa, ella lo sabía y lo que cualquier otra mujer le asustaría, a ella no hacía otra cosa más que excitarla sobremanera. El Wyvern la miró directamente a los ojos dejando que el mensaje penetrará, y sin más sumergió su boca en aquello que seguramente se convertiría en su droga preferida.

Pandora emitió su primer gemido de placer, mientras aferraba sus manos a la de él, sintiendo su lengua probarla por completo y sumergirse en su interior para después dibujar círculos, marcando un ritmo imperdonable, deleitándose con su voz tan libre, cerrando sus ojos momentáneamente de placer, degustando el sabor embriagante que emanaba de ella. _Sabe cómo ambrosía._ Radamanthys rugió en triunfo mientras se daba festín lamiendo y degustando a placer. Ella estaba perdida en un mar de sensaciones, todo era nuevo, el tacto y presión de su lengua era el justo para volverla loca, pero no para provocar esa tan ansiada liberación que necesitaba… estaba completamente sometida a su capricho. Mientras que el Wyvern alentaba las caricias suministradas, quería hacer _que le rogará, que le pidiera que la liberará_ en clara muestra de su naturaleza dominante.

-Radamanthys—su voz se elevó como plegaria a un demonio, cargada de lujuria y necesidad, sus caderas moviéndose involuntariamente y siendo sometidas inmediatamente por el firme agarre del rubio, su mirada fija en ella, en su rostro, memorizando cada gesto que hacía, cada exhalación y perdida de aliento, inflando su pecho en ego y orgullo al escucharla sin aliento por él.

Sus labios tomaron aquel punto que aclamaba por su atención en fina succión que iba a aumentando poco a poco, arrancando gritos y maldiciones por igual de sus finos labios, Radamanthys reía mientras continuaba suministrando expertamente sus caricias. Paró momentáneamente para soltarla, colocando sus manos en su cabellera, sintiendo como se cerraban en puños inmediatamente.

Comenzando a circular su entrada con un dedo, luego otro, sin introducirlos por completo, solamente lo necesario para terminar de desquiciarla, se veía tan hermosa, su lengua estaba impregnada de ella y no había licor que se le comparará, ni el mejor vino podría mejorar el sabor de ella en su lengua, quería que se corriera para él, en su lengua, quería beberla por completo.

-¿Dime qué necesitas amor? –su voz decadente estirando los hilos necesarios mientras la observaba, y seguía circulando la entrada.

-Radamanthys hazme llegar… lo necesito, por favor— _y mierda, no podía negarle nada, sobre todo si lo pedía tan educadamente._ Introdujo sus dedos sin piedad en ella, mientras su lengua retomaba nuevos bríos, acompasando sus movimientos el de sus manos, se sentía endemoniadamente estrecha, deliciosamente caliente, mojada, su miembro palpitaba con necesidad, pero no se le permitiría, aún no, no hasta que ella llegará. Comenzó a sentir las pulsaciones alrededor de sus dedos, sabía perfectamente bien que estaba a punto de llegar, y con el más hermosos de los gritos y su nombre en la punta de sus afilados labios, llegó, liberando su sabor por completo, el Wyvern volteaba los ojos de placer al probarla de esa manera.

Ella seguía respirando agitadamente, Radamanthys se levantó para desabrochar su pantalón, y liberar su miembro de aquella prisión, no la dejó tomar aliento alguno, cuando la sorprendió colocándolo en la entrada de sus labios, ella abrió la boca obedientemente, sintiendo como la mano del juez se cerraba peligrosamente en su cuello, la otra aferraba su melena, estaba literalmente hincado frente a ella, y comenzó a moverse dentro de su boca a ritmo imperdonable, mientras su mano comenzaba a cerrarse en su cuello asfixiándola poco a poco. No tardaría mucho, estaba completamente perdido en la sensación de poder y dominio que tenía sobre ella, en el sonido que hacía su miembro erecto al entrar completamente hasta tocar el fondo de su garganta. Su aliento entrecortado y su voz ronca.

-Eres mía Pandora…tan mía—dijo en su último aliento antes de correrse. Ambos se acostaron frente a frente mientras se miraban a los ojos, no mediando palabra alguna, pues sus miradas decían todo lo que necesitaban.

-Te amo—dijo Pandora antes de quedarse dormida por completo.

-Te amo mi amor, y por el dulce aliento de los dioses, que no te dejaré—dijo Radamanthys antes de quedarse completamente dormido


	12. Cap11 El Pacto

**A/N: Hola mis queridos querubines, espero que les esté yendo de maravilla, les pido una disculpa por la tardanza, ya se que son finales de mes, lo sé, y no tengo excusas ni pretextos, lamentablemente mi trabajo nuevo es bien demandante, y entre maestría y trabajo no me doy abasto, lo siento de verdad, pero pues ahora las musas se alinearon y pues bueno aquí les dejo una entrega más. Ahora les comento que este capítulo marca el principio de la línea al trayecto final, así que si no leyeron con atención, los capítulos, 5, 7, 9, y el 10, les recomiendo que se vayan a atrás a releerlos, sobre todo en el diez y la parte de la profecía. Sin más por el momento, les dejo como de costumbre el soundtrack recomendado para la ocasión,** ** _Remember me, de Josh Groban._** **Besoooos y Saludooooos.**

 **11.- El Pacto.**

" _Imagínate a un Rey que luchara en sus guerras… ¿no sería eso un espectáculo?"_

 _Aquiles, Troya._

Se sentía observado, a pesar de tener sus ojos cerrados, sentía una mirada penetrante sobre su nuca; instintivamente aferró más el cuerpo sedoso de su amada en señal de protección, quien quiera que fuese no se había percatado de que estaba despierto desde hacía diez minutos, impresionantemente ella seguía dormida; como una presa que es observada sínicamente por un depredador al acecho que se relame las fauces por el simple placer de oler su miedo, así se sentía y lo odiaba. La cuestión que lo sorprendía más es que se había quedado completamente dormido, y eso implicaba un descuido de su parte, descuidos que normalmente no tenía.

Radamanthys dormitaba, siempre había sido así, desde su existencia semihumana, debido a su naturaleza desconfiada jamás había podido conciliar el sueño debidamente, sin embargo esa noche algo había sucedido con él que había logrado dormir profundamente durante unas horas, ahora se daba cuenta del gran error que cometía, su naturaleza depredadora y constantemente alerta le advirtieron de la presencia de alguien en los aposentos de Pandora desde el momento en que escuchó la puerta abrirse.

Se sentó de manera abrupta en la cama, como intentando sorprender al intruso, aquella presencia era imperante de su atención, era un cosmos semejante al de un Dios, descomunal; al abrir los ojos y fijarlos… la sangre se le helo, gota a gota.

En el píe de la cama de Pandora, sentados en unas sillas gemelas, con los rostros velados por la oscuridad, estaban los dioses del Sueño y de la Muerte, observándolos detenidamente, como si se tratasen de especímenes para analizar.

Sus estrellas brillantes en sus frentes siendo el único delator de sus identidades, las cortinas dejaban entrar poco a poco el brillo de los rayos solares, esclareciendo sus rostros; comenzaba a amanecer, y realmente se sentía el peligro que emanaba de aquella situación; seguramente no había nadie en el castillo para recibirlos propiamente y por eso decidieron ir directamente a los aposentos de Pandora.

Que tontos habían sido, se confiaron pensando en que rara vez los Dioses se presentaban, y que cuando lo hacían normalmente se hacían anunciar mediante Lune o algún otro espectro, bueno siendo sinceros, realmente no habían pensado y esa era la verdad, se habían dejado llevar por lo sucedido la noche anterior, y Radamanthys torpemente se había quedado en los brazos de su amada un poco más, se había permitido, débilmente, regodearse de su presencia, beber su perfume y de ella… las imágenes de la noche anterior llegaban de manera avasallante a su cabeza en cuestión de segundos.

Pero igual de abruptamente como llegaron esas imágenes, fueron remplazadas por la mirada del dios del sueños, Hypnos le dedicaba esa mirada de suficiencia y calculadora, disfrazada de aquella helante sonrisa afable. La mirada que Thanathos reflejaba era de enfado, hastío y desinterés, no muy distinta a la que normalmente mostraba en todas las audiencias que había tenido con él; sus manos se movían de manera calculadora, se estaban preparando para atacarlos, les darían fin en ese preciso momento.

-Mis… mis… mis señores—el Wyvern rara vez trastabillaba al hablar o enmudecía sin explicación alguna, sin embargo ¿qué explicación valida podría dar ante aquella situación?, _los matarían a ambos_ , intentó ponerse de pie sin embargo el cosmos de los dioses lo mantuvo afianzado a aquel lugar.

-Radamanthys—la voz sedosa de Thanathos se hizo sonar con aparente asco y desinterés, sus ojos desviándose a sus manos para inspeccionar sus uñas, mientras emitía un pequeño suspiro, un claro gesto de aburrimiento, mientras movía sus manos al aire—honestamente, ni tu ni ella tienen el poder para ocultar sus pensamientos, y aunque el esfuerzo es admirable, no es necesario—la sonrisa sarcástica del dios decía todo lo que el rubio necesitaba saber.

 _Todo este tiempo se habían divertido a expensas de ellos, ¿era eso?, los habían dejado probar un poco las mieles de la "victoria", dejándolos creer por un momento que eran dueños de su destino, cuando no había sido así realmente_.

La tensión podía sentirse de manera palpable en la habitación, era completamente necesario que Pandora despertara, sin embargo la joven seguía perdida en el mundo de los sueños.

Lentamente el rubio cubrió a Pandora con la sabana dispuesta al píe de la cama, ciertamente ella no estaba completamente desnuda, no obstante lo desquiciaba el saberla expuesta ante las miradas de cualquiera que no fuese él… ¿Cómo era posible que no despertase? al parecer aún no se percataba de la presencia de los Dioses en sus aposentos—que raro—es decir, si alguien conocía bien el cosmos de los dioses era la heraldo del inframundo, sin embargo, seguía durmiendo plácidamente, como si nadie hubiese entrado al lugar. Incluso aún podía detectar el dejo de una sonrisa en su rostro, los dioses se habían parado mostrando toda su envergadura, imponiendo aún más su presencia, la mirada de Radamanthys una vez más estaba pegada a ellos, intentando sopesar las oportunidades que tendría contra ellos, las posibles vías de escape que Pandora podría tener.

-Mis señores, el destino que sea que tengan planeado para nosotros, lo tomaré gustoso, a cambio que le perdonen la vida a Pandora—

Las risas de los dioses no se hicieron esperar, era como si pudiese escucharlas dentro de su cabeza de manera ensordecedora y completamente enajenante, sus manos inmediatamente su fueron a sus oídos, pero únicamente sirvió para agravar más el sonido de aquellas risas espectrales.

Radamanthys volteó a ver a Pandora, y de pronto había sangre manchando las sábanas blancas, _¿acaso esa era la sangre de su amada?, nada de esto tenía sentido,_ en qué momento fue que habían atacado, no sintió absolutamente cómo era posible eso. _Se estaba volviendo loco_.

De pronto frente a sus ojos los rostros de los dioses comenzaron a desencarnarse, parecía como sí sus rostros se derretirán, como si el mismísimo Apolo estuviese quemando su piel, mostrando una aberrante y traumática imagen, los músculos de sus mejillas estaban visibles, sus globos oculares, sus tendones y venas, poco a poco se iban desintegrando, sus cuerpos estaban en las mismas o peores condiciones, podía observar los huesos y tendones de las manos, de los gemelos; Radamanthys intentaba a compasar su respiración por todos los medios, pero por sus fosas nasales entraba únicamente el aroma a carne putrefacta y quemada, y la sangre de Pandora no dejaba de correr, mostrándola aún más pálida de lo que normalmente era… poco a poco una nube de humo tomó lugar, para después mostrar una especie de cuadricula en algún otro lugar del cosmos, no estaba en la habitación de su amada, muy probablemente no había estado ahí desde un inicio, el humo comenzó a disiparse, mientras el Wyvern sentía que se materializaba ahora si en ese plano existencial, para dar paso a una figura que provocaba todo su odio… _Géminis se había atrevido a jugar con él._

El normalmente serio y mesurado Saga reía a carcajadas y de buena gana ante el rostro estupefacto del Wyvern, que poco a poco comenzaba a encolerizarse con el entendimiento de lo que acababa de suceder, _¿quién se había creído?, ¿cómo había logrado provocar aquella ilusión?_

-No es bueno confiarse Radamanthys—dijo el caballero entre risas mientras comenzaba a levantarse de la silla—mucho menos subestimar lo sucedido con Pandora, tus señores me enviaron a buscarte—dijo sin más, mientras se levantaba de la silla, aún con el rostro claro de burla.

El rubio verdaderamente no entendía qué había hecho para toparse con este sujeto que era capaz de tocar los acordes necesarios para provocar la mayor de las iras con tan solo unas pocas acciones.

-¿Mis dioses?, ¿no son acaso los tuyos también, ahora que has jurado lealtad a mi señor Hades?—soltó perspicaz, intentando contenerse para no hacer un escándalo en los aposentos de su amada, quien dormía plácidamente, puesto que ahora si escuchaba su respiración tranquila.

-Mi señora… Athena, se acerca con toda la orden de los caballeros—soltó con voz altanera, mientras caminaba a la puerta—al parecer esto es más grande que cualquier guerra Santa—

-¿A qué te refieres?—dijo Radamanthys descolocado por la información recibida, no entendía nada absolutamente, _Athena en camino, la orden de los caballeros, ¿qué?_

-La única conocida por haber librado una guerra contra los Titanes, además de Zeus, es su hija, Athena, y la profecía que el oráculo lanzó es muy clara, por cierto deje escapar cierta parte de la información—con uno y mil demonios, se le había adelantado diciéndole a los dioses que Pandora era el Oráculo, no lo había dejado tener un plan de contingencia, hacer pasar a quien fuese para que la dejaran libre a ella… le enjaularían en Delfos.

-Maldito Bastardo—Radamanthys se levantó en toda su gloriosa desnudez para arremeter contra el caballero de géminis, importándole poco su poca protección, ahorcándolo con sus manos y colocándolo contra el muro, eso terminó por hacer que Pandora se levantara.

-Les dije que el Oráculo soy yo, Garuda y Grifo ya lo confirmaron Radamanthys, no entiendo porque te molestas—dijo levantando las cejas de manera sardónica, no dejando de sonreírle, mientras Pandora se levantaba de la cama cubierta entre las sabanas de seda.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste Géminis?—dijo perspicazmente el heraldo del inframundo con su voz firme y autoritaria, exigiendo una respuesta.

Radamanthys lo soltó, y mientras el caballero se sobaba el cuello, los miro directamente a los ojos, pintando una vez más esa mascara de indiferencia que lo caracterizaba.

-Todo tiene un precio _mi señora_ —dijo de manera seria el caballero—cavilé todo lo que necesitaba con la reacción de Radamanthys ante mi ilusión óptica, si los descubren están muertos, yo les ofrezco una salida de los dioses del olimpo; porque en cuanto sepan que existes Pandora, te darán caza como a un animal salvaje para encerrarte en el templo de Delfos, al que por ley divina pertenecerías, lo sabemos, todos buscarán tu poder, sin embargo, al ser yo un caballero de Athena se frenarían al saber que es mi diosa la que influencia mis "visiones", tiene sentido que entre mayor contacto con mi diosa, mayores las profecías y la claridad de estas—

-¿Cuál es tu precio?, ¿Qué es lo que quieres?—preguntó Pandora, su mente siempre analítica termino de entender rápidamente lo que el caballero frente a ella le proponía.

-Las Profecías me las dirás únicamente a mí, a nadie más, yo a su vez las comunicaré a los dioses, ni siquiera tu podrás estar presente Wyvern, cuando esto termine, sellarás a los dioses gemelos en la misma caja de la cual los liberaste, es eso o te expongo, a ti y a tu amado para su muerte—dijo con total frialdad y franqueza.

Radamanthys negaba con la cabeza, estaban en sus manos, completamente sometidos, no entendía porque sus hermanos habían cedido de aquella manera, o quizás sí, el camino que les ofrecían de momento era lo más viable para que Pandora viviera, mientras Hades no despertará en esta tierra no habría protección alguna que la amparará, tenía sentido que sus hermanos cedieran ante aquel "Plan" en tanto ideaban algo más.

Como si compartiesen una sola mente, ambos se miraron y entendieron a la perfección lo que estaban pensando, aceptarían, de momento, porque su supervivencia era primordial, una vez con Hades en este plano, tendrían terreno para actuar. Conocían a su señor, no obstante los dioses Gemelos eran de naturaleza volátil, y no perdonaban fácilmente, no había mayor opción, no por ahora.

-Muy bien—dijo Pandora.

-Tu palabra—dijo Saga fijamente, mientras leía sus expresiones veladas.

-Tienes mi palabra Géminis, ahora retírate—

 _Flash Back_

 _Aposentos de los Caballeros Dorados, Castillo de Hades._

 _-Honestamente no entiendo por qué habrían de matarla si es tan preciada—soltó Ángelo tratando de obviar la situación—es decir si se supone que un oráculo es tan importante, y que cada generación nace solamente uno, ¿eso no la haría invaluable, en vez de perecedera?—_

 _-¿Te la imaginas actuando en favor de otro Dios que no sea Hades?—preguntó Camus, mientras miraba el rostro de Ángelo mostrar sus conclusiones, NO._

 _Pandora no actuaría en favor de nadie más que no fuese su señor Hades, a menos que la seguridad de Radamanthys estuviese de por medio, y eso solamente lo lograrían sabiendo acomodar muy bien sus cartas._

 _-¿Pero, que no se supone que los dioses gemelos juraron fidelidad a Hades?—_

 _La pregunta de Afrodita era válida, sin embargo, Shion, el antiguo Patriarca tenía información que los demás ignoraban._

 _-Escuchen bien la primera parte de la profecía que Pandora dijo "Parió la Noche al maldito Moros, a la negra Ker y a Tanato; parió también a Hipnos y engendró la tribu de los Sueños. Luego además la diosa, la oscura Noche, dio a luz sin acostarse con nadie a la Burla, al doloroso Lamento y a las Hespérides que, al otro lado del ilustre Océano, cuidan las bellas manzanas de oro" Hypnos y Thanathos son hijos de una Titanesa, y si lo que dijo Pandora es cierto, entonces los dioses gemelos "juraron" lealtad al Dios del inframundo, solamente para liberar a su madre—_

 _-Eso quiere decir, eso quiere decir—Afrodita abría la boca espasmódicamente como un pez fuera del agua por la sorpresa de aquello._

 _-Eso quiere decir que Hades fue traicionado desde épocas míticas—dijo Saga tranquilamente, mientras asentía de igual manera afirmando la información que Shion había dado._

 _-Sus únicos súbditos fieles son los jueces y los espectros—dijo con total franqueza Shion._

 _-Athena tiene que enterarse de esto—la voz de Shura se alzó, mientras comenzaban a idear un Plan para poder dar fin de una buena vez a todo esto._

 _…_ _.._

 _Los dioses Gemelos los observaban fijamente, se habían hecho anunciar con Lune, por lo que fue realmente sorprendente para ellos el ver a los seis caballeros entrar detrás de los dos jueces del infierno. Pero la orden del día clamaba la rapidez de acción, tenían que encontrar a ese oráculo a como diera lugar, podría arruinar fácilmente la resurrección de los titanes y eso era algo a lo que los dioses gemelos no estaban dispuestos. Llevaban plañendo esto desde épocas míticas, la oportunidad que Eris les había dado había sido demasiado buena como para dejarla pasar tan fácilmente._

 _-Ha llegado a nuestra atención, que un Oráculo ha despertado esta noche—soltó la voz de Thanathos, con poca paciencia y premura._

 _-Está por demás decir, que si alguno de los espectros tiene conocimiento sobre el desenvolvimiento de estos eventos, y no se acerca a confesar la identidad del oráculo, esa transgresión será castiga de una manera consistente con la severidad de su acción—dijo Hypnos de manera sedosa y tranquila, con aquella permanente sonrisa en su rostro._

 _-Ahora bien, habiendo dicho esto, los invito a que si saben algo, pasen al frente y lo comuniquen—dijo imperativamente el dios de la muerte._

 _Sin embargo ya todos sabían perfectamente bien que decir, incluso Minos y Ayacos habían sido instruidos. Está por demás decir que para convencerles habían tenido que plantar la semilla de la duda respecto de la traición de los dioses gemelos para con su señor Hades, sin embargo no era información tan valiosa como la que estaba por venir, así que habían administrado muy bien la jugada._

 _-Mis señores, la profecía emanó de mí después de haber tenido contacto con el cosmos de Athena—dijo Saga ante la total sorpresa de los dioses gemelos que no esperaban en absoluto una confesión, de hecho esperaban que intentasen ocultar al oráculo durante más tiempo._

 _-¿Y cómo es posible que tuvieses contacto con la diosa, si juraste fidelidad a Hades señor del inframundo géminis?—preguntó Hypnos urgiéndole a contestar._

 _-Como ustedes bien saben el numero por excelencia de la diosa Athena es el tres, al igual que mi templo, y mi signo, desde la antigüedad los caballeros de géminis nos hemos visto beneficiados por esto, en poder y en rango, dotándonos de habilidades mentales y de ilusión que ningún otro caballero posee—mintió Saga hábilmente, mientras no divisaba duda alguna ante aquella afirmación en los rostros de los dioses prosiguió—al ser el tercer día del tercer mes, fue natural que el cosmos de la diosa se elevara a esos niveles y me pudiese alcanzar, desencadenando la visión que tuve—_

 _-¿Y qué fue lo que viste Saga?—preguntó Thanathos con un brillo de codicia en sus ojos._

 _-Pude observar la ruptura del Tartáro, y la caída del muro de los lamentos en el inframundo, sin embargo la visión se volvió borrosa, solamente pude percibir una gran guerra contra los titanes—_

 _-Entonces viste a los titanes fuera—afirmo Hypnos intentando no revelar ningún sentimiento, pero la expresión en su mirada lo traicionaba a leguas, ante la mirada expectante de los jueces que tomaban nota de toda la situación._

 _-Entonces quizás si te exponemos más ante Athena podrías clarificar tu visión—soltó Thanathos en dialogo interno._

 _Los dioses gemelos estaban completamente seguros de que los caballeros dorados con sus armaduras seguirían a su diosa hasta el mismísimo inframundo, y con la presencia del brillo del Sol en el muro de los lamentos y el gran eclipse de Hades, sería suficiente para liberar a los titanes caídos._

 _-Habrá que mandar un emisario—sugirió inteligentemente Minos, mientras trataba de retener su ira contra los traidores._

 _-El antiguo Patriarca es el que sabrá mayores pasadizos de la Acrópolis para llegar ante Athena lo más rápido posible—dijo Garuda, tratando de quitarle el veneno a su voz._

 _-Shion de Aries—la voz comandante de Hypnos se elevó—corre a la Acrópolis y explica lo sucedido, la presencia de Athena y sus caballeros es necesaria, esta situación es preocupante, solicitaremos una audiencia con nuestro señor Hades cuanto antes—finalizó, ignorantes ante el hecho de que su traición ya había sido expuesta._

 _Ignorantes ante el hecho de que al otro lado de Europa, en la mansión de los Kido, el joven Shun se volvía loco, mientras sentía que su cuerpo era tomado por un ente ajeno y poderoso._

 _…_ …..

 **Acrópolis, Templo Mayor, Atenas, Grecia.**

La luz se filtraba en la habitación mostrando una mezcla hermosa de colores en los banderines que hacían referencia a las doce casas del zodiaco, el rojo aterciopelado y el dorado engalanando el basto recinto. Saori observaba tristemente los banderines de los signos faltantes, como quien pierde una estrella en el infinito, mientras recibía oleadas del cosmos de sus caballeros ausentes con mayor fuerza. _La estaban llamando, clamaban por su presencia, por su perdón, por recuperar su honor._

Desde hacía doce horas comenzaba a percibir la presencia de sus caballeros ausentes, cosa que no había sucedido anteriormente, desde que fueron despertados por Hades, habían ocultado muy bien sus cosmos, y ahora como el hijo prodigo que llama a su hogar, sus amados caballeros clamaban a su diosa orgullosamente.

Irónicamente estos sucesos acompañaban el despertar del oráculo, la mente de la diosa trabajaba rápidamente intentando develar la información, sin embargo había trazos que escapaban a sus ojos bondadosos.

-Estoy segura que ese fue el despertar de un Oráculo—dijo con total franqueza al aire, mientras miraba al antiguo caballero de Libra, sentado frente a ella.

-Entonces quiere decir que—sin embargo el maestro se quedó callado, no se atrevía a completar aquella frase, contemplar el simple hecho que los Titanes volviesen a la vida era demasiado.

-Si, solamente quiere decir que los Titanes han completado el ciclo, y van a volver—

De pronto la sala se quedó en silenció, mientras la joven Athena estaba sentada en su trono mirando al todo y la nada, contemplando sus pensamientos y tratando de ordenarlos.

-He visto que los demás han aceptado a Kanon—dijo el maestro meditabundo, intentando sacar a su diosa de aquel pesar.

-Fue duro, sin embargo la aceptación vino con redención, a estas alturas ya habría esperado que los espectros de Hades atacasen el Santuario, lo cual provoca que mi teoría sobre los titanes se esclarezca, solamente hay una manera en que ellos pueden salir del Tartáro, y es meramente imposible—

-Tendrían que romper el muro de los lamentos—dijo de manera afirmativa Dohko, mientras se sorprendía por la explosión de cosmos proveniente de la entrada del Santuario, reconociendo inmediatamente el cosmos que se encontraba en la casa de Aries chocando contra el de Mu.

Athena se ponía en pie y salía corriendo al balcón del templo mayor, mientras que Dohko se iluminaba inmediatamente, la Diosa volteaba a ver al anciana, para encontrarse con una especie de cascaron que comenzaba a romperse lentamente, no dejando de brillar, su cuerpo se extendía y crecía, el bastón olvidado, sus huesos crujían, y su piel se estiraba, para dar paso a una apariencia, tan solo unos cuantos años mayor que ella.

-Dohko—dijo la diosa sin aliento, mientras la armadura de Libra salía disparada del templo, para aparecer frente a él. Inmediatamente vistiéndose con ella, el caballero de Libra se mostraba ante su diosa en toda su gloriosa y poderosa juventud.

-Solamente yo sé cómo vencerlo—dijo secamente mientras comenzaba a emprender camino.

-No Dohko, espera—dijo Athena extendiendo su mano—es solamente Shion el que está en la entrada, seguramente lo enviaron como emisario, te ordeno que lo traigas ante mí—

El rostro fúrico del caballero dejaba en claro lo contrariado que se sentía por aquella orden, no obstante, no desacataría aquel decreto de su diosa. Si lo quería frente a ella, se lo llevaría, jamás dijo en qué estado lo quería. Se hincó antes de salir del templo, para emprender camino a la casa de Aries rápidamente.


End file.
